Sign of the Seer
by person6
Summary: An AU story of Ancient Egypt when the king of thieves take under his wing a young seer who is capable of great power. What happends when the thief falls for the youth? Yaoi, RyouBakura Fin
1. Default Chapter

Hey people, here's the new fic! Yay! It's another AU fic, only it's about ancient Egypt and Bakura and Ryou. Sorry it took so long to type out, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Anyways, this story as usual contains yaoi. Most of my stories will. So if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Anyways on with the fic!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Evil Chibi Malik who was a very faithful reviewer of my previous fic, Broken Glass House. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. ***************************************************************** **************************** The hot fiery ball called the sun beat down on the fine grains of desert sand. Harsh winds raked the barren landscape as the fine grains flew in the atmosphere, cutting whatever skin they came in contact with. The sun cast its rays on the lone figure trekking in the late afternoon heat, a time in which nobody dared to cross the fury of Ra's gaze. The plain white cloth protected his head as sharp demonic eyes glared at the pesky sands. The cloth covering his mouth did a fine job at keeping away the sands, but gave him no protection to his eyes. Growling he shifted the make-shift canvass bag slung across his back. His precious loot jingled merrily at him reminding him it was all worth it. He smile, yes it was worth it. It was worth the Ra forsaken wind, sand, and sun for his loot. He had just gone to a newly stored tomb, giving the chance to snatch at all the newly placed fortunes before any other tomb robber did, after all they didn't call him the king of thieves for nothing. He smiled feraly at the thought of how much his loot would bring him as he ignored the pesky wind and continued his trek to the distant horizon.  
  
Dirt caked locks glinted in the sun. A pale sweating face stared at the too bright sky as pain misted sea green eyes stared up imploringly. With fingers caked with his own dried blood he wiped away the sweat making its way down his face, leaving behind a smear of the crimson blood. Blood ran down in dried rivulets as his pale skin was covered in a cloth of scarlet blood, his ragged linens stained. How long had it been since he escaped? How long since he ran away from all the blood? All the screams? All those eyes staring up at him, glassy with death yet still open, haunting him? Days? Weeks? Months? He couldn't tell, he was too hot, too tired, too pained. Stumbling he made his way to the wavering horizon. His heat cooked head creating flickering illusions and mirages in the hazy sea of heat. Cracked and bleeding lips prayed. For who? For what? He prayed for salvation, for death, for forgetfulness, for forgiveness, anything. As those cracked lips formed inaudible words of prayer and those pain swamped eyes stared listlessly at the flickering images conjured by his heated mind the young boy stumbled along the path of hot desert sands and hoped and prayed that salvation might swoop down upon like a hawk and take away the pain, the suffering, the agony of it all, but even in his agonized state of mind he knew it was impossible, that no matter what pain had made an embodiment of itself to him and where ever he went, where ever he wandered the pain was sure to be there. As he stared up at Ra's mighty power and he saw those dead glassy eyes flicker in his mind he let a small twisted smile flicker across his delicate features. Pain is a part of me and a part of me is pain.  
  
'What in the name of Ra is that...that...that boy! Doing here?!' Demonic red eyes widened in shock as they spotted a wavering stumbling figure of a youth making it's way towards him. Hazy sea green eyes stared up blankly at the thief. Confusion seemed to seep into both eyes as they stared hard at each other making sure that is wasn't a mirage. Then suddenly those hazy sea green eyes fluttered as the lithe body fell into a crumbled heap. Suddenly the tomb raider was having an inner war.  
  
'Leave the boy...' The darker part of him hissed.  
  
'He's just a boy...' Another argued.  
  
'Stupid weakling to pass out in the desert, asking for death itself!'  
  
'He won't die if you help him...'  
  
'Going soft eh? Forgetting the old theif lore?'  
  
'Saving another's life doesn't mean you're going soft. Think about it, he will owe you a life debt. You can make use of it...'  
  
Growling, the tomb raider slung the youth across his shoulder and made his way down the wavering horizon. He didn't fail to notice the crimson blood staining his calloused hands. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Well that was a prologue! How did you like it so far? Should I continue? I hope so, oh yeah! Sorry for the big delay, but I have so much junk to do lately so it might be awhile before I continue okay? Please read and review and until the next chapter, ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Heru m udjat

Yay! So many nice people read my stuff. Oh if you like this fic please read my other one Broken Glass House, I'm three reviews short of a 100 reviews! But anyways, if you find any part of my fic confusing ask me, especially if it has to do with the Egyptian background. I may be wrong so don't be afraid to correct me.  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yay! You reviewed my fic again! Joy! I feel so loved.........anyways here's a new chapter!  
  
DaLizzie: I do feel bad for Ryou, all the bad stuff happen to him all the time.........  
  
Kasbaka: Well here you go, chapter 2!  
  
I realized I forgot to warn you but uh here it is:  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura in the later chapters! **************************************************************************** ***************** Ra was starting his journey into the underworld as the tomb raider set his eyes on the crumbling shanty that seemed to wither away even as he laid his eyes on it. While most people would wrinkle their noses in disgust the tomb raider let a resemblance of a smile touch his features as he sauntered up to the splintered door. If one were to pass by now, they would think a mad man was let loose in Egypt, with the still unconscious youth slung over his shoulder and blood running down his withdrawn hand he looked as if he just killed the youth. Rather then knocking he let out a low whistle and an instant later a golden head cautiously peeked out.  
  
"Bak! Where have you been?! I swear I thought those guards picked you up! Who in the name of Ra is that?!"  
  
"Just let me in already!"  
  
Letting the tomb raider pass in Malik scanned the empty horizon with a steady lavender glare before he closed the weathered door.  
  
"So will you tell me now where you got the kid?"  
  
Growling he ignored the chirpy blonde. They passed dimly lit passages, the flickering torches creating haunting shadows across the crude stone walls, to anyone else other then the two boys walking down the path, it might have looked like the passages let to the dungeons or something and just the mere atmosphere of the passage would have the guards of the pharaoh running.  
  
"Ah I see you are back Bakura."  
  
A cool confident female voice filtered the still air as both boys came to the end of the long dark passage and into an elegantly decorated room. A tall lithe figure stood by the crackling fire, letting the licking flames silhouette her body. Bakura met the cool aquamarine eyes with his own garnet glare.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Bak's new charge. Still won't tell me where he found him. Will you tell me now?!"  
  
"No, now for the love of Ra do shut up!"  
  
All argument was brought to a halt when a soft moan could be heard from the still figure. Setting the boy down onto the pile of silken cushions the tall figure neared the boy, her face thrown into the light showing a gentle yet serious face with wisdom held deep within her eyes. Soft green eyes met cool aquamarine as the youth awoke. Dry cracked lips tried to form words, only to fail.  
  
"Malik water and a cloth."  
  
Nodding he dashed off only to return soon with the said thing in his arms. Dipping the clean cloth into the water she wiped away the dirt and dried blood caked onto his face. She wet his dried lips and paused to rinse the cloth.  
  
"My name is Isis, you're here with my brother Malik," The blonde nodded cheerfully. "And his friend Bakura." Bakura just stood stoically in the corner, glaring at the opposite wall. Ignoring the silent response Isis wiped away anther dirt smudge. The boy's soft green eyes looked tired, haunted, sorrowful. His face was young, innocent, yet behind the soft eyes one could see pain and anguish swimming in them. He let out a dry cough and soon Malik was by his side offering the boy a drink of water from a cup. As Malik lifted the youth to a sitting position he noted the hard shoulder bones jabbing into his arms. Once he had his fill he let out a sigh and let his eyes become half laden.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Pa ren-a Ryou."*  
  
Isis noted the slight accent on his speech.  
  
"Sleep Ryou, no harm will come to you."  
  
Nodding the boy let his eyes shut as he slipped off into the realm of sleep. Isis continued to wipe away the blood and dirt, slowly exposing the pale skin of the youth. The only sound that could be heard for awhile was the dripping of excess water as Isis wrung the dirtied cloth over the bowl of water and the soft wiping of the cloth onto the pale skin of Ryou. His even breathing reassured them he was fast asleep.  
  
"Where do you think he's from?"  
  
Malik's lavender eyes, illuminated by the fire light, studied the sleeping boy with an owlish gaze. One could see the resemblance between both the dark headed Isis and the sun bleached Malik by the spirit that lingered in their eyes. Wisdom combined with ferocity that told other's to be aware of their flaring tempers.  
  
"Judging from that accent of his I'd say somewhere close to Thebes."  
  
For the first time in awhile Bakura's rough voice penetrated the sibling's thoughts. From the darkened corner his hard garnet eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly shine. His silvery hair glinting in the dim firelight.  
  
"But Thebes is a three days horse ride to here........."  
  
"I saw no horse when I met him."  
  
"That means he walked.........that's nearly a week's trip on foot. How did he make it wit-"  
  
"Ma'at preserve me!"  
  
Isis's gasp made both boys turn quickly to see her holding Ryou's arm with the cloth hovering above his forearm.  
  
"Never seen an arm before Isis?"  
  
Ignoring the joking voice of her little brother she set the cloth down and stared up at Ryou's sleeping face.  
  
"Heru m udjat"*  
  
"What?"  
  
Her tanned face was drained of its color as her cool aquamarine eyes stared up in shock.  
  
"It's the Heru m udjat, Malik, the Maat heru!"  
  
Her voice no louder than a whispered gasp. Malik crouched close by and true enough tattooed on the soft pale flesh was the Heru m udjat. He traced the bold lines and looked up at Isis's face.  
  
"But that means that........."  
  
"He's a seer."  
  
A collective silence gathered around the room, the only sound the quiet even breathing of the slumbering seer. ***************************************************************** **************************** End of chapter 2! How did you like that? They finally meet! Oh yeah don't be put off by Bakura's attitude, it's all part of his character. I might change it later on, but most likely he'll be quiet cold. Please read and review for me! Until the next chapter! Ja ne ^_^!  
  
*Pa ren-a Ryou means my name is Ryou in Egyptian  
  
*Heru m udjat is the Eye of Horus, the symbol most often seen on the millennium items, they'll connect later on! But anyways, in this story the Eye of Horus will be the sign of a seer, okay? 


	3. Bringers of Death

Hello again! I'm back for another chapter! Yay! Anyways, thank you all for the nice reviews!!!!!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: The plushies are doing great thank you! *waves to the plushies sitting on silk pillows, being worshipped* Yeah I know what you mean, I love the ancients, I've done lots of Roman and Greek, but lately it's been Egyptian that I'm interested in. Love the ancient mythology too...Oh and Malik and Isis will be playing a big part here, hehe!  
  
Kasbaka: A seer is...well I won' ruin it for you. I'll tell you in the chapter, promise!  
  
Ace and Avalon Hunter: Thank you! I tried to aim for an original plot, and I don't remember seeing one on Ryou as a seer so, well here you go!  
  
Bakuraluva: Thanks! As you wised, a new chapter!  
  
The Wanderer4: Thanks a lot!  
  
Oh yeah, I want to thank all those who put me on their favorites!!! I love you all!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thank you! You always review my stuff!  
  
Bakura-Ryou1: Wow! That's all I can say...I really like your fics! I read them all the time! I think you're a great author, um...wow  
  
Anyways, I was able to update fast because we had a small fire in my school and school was cancelled for two days, and this is how I spent it although I should be studying...^_^; Anyways, so don't expect a lot of updates after this, I'm really busy because the term ends soon, blah too many test. So on with the chapter! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* The sharp crackle of the fire seemed to draw everybody out of their trance. Blinking Malik stared at the small figure lying on the silken pillows. His lavender eyes reflecting nothing as he slowly traced the dark lines. Isis just stared ahead, her eyes clouded over with though as her lips moved in silent prayer. Only Bakura seemed to be terribly unfazed. He idly stood in his dark corner, eyes the opposite wall with a glare once more, what he had against the wall, nobody knew, or wanted to know.  
  
"Malik, help me."  
  
Isis had jerked out of her prayer and dropped the dirtied cloth. She looked over to see the sun bleached blonde still staring at the sleeping boy, his lavender eyes equally glazed over as Isis's was just a couple moment ago.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Malik?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Malik Ishtar!"  
  
Still no answer, so Bakura gave the silent blonde a good whack on the head to know him out of his reverie.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Help me carry Ryou to the guest room."  
  
Mumbling about being unappreciated he picked up the frail youth and followed Isis, leaving Bakura in his own dark corner. Walking down the marble passages Isis led Malik to the empty guest room where Malik laid the still sleeping boy gently onto the soft bed. Isis lifted the limp forearm to her lap and stared at the Maat heru, wondering what the child's story was. He looked so young, so innocent, but those bruises, those angry red cuts that littered his skin...  
  
"You wondering who did it to him?"  
  
Isis stared at her brother's serious lavender eyes and nodded. Her eyes softened as she gently smoothed the still dirt caked hair.  
  
"He seems so young, so innocent."  
  
With a disheartened sigh she began to smooth crushed herbs over his various cuts. Malik picked up the other arm to stare at the angry red cut that ran down his smooth pale flesh, marring the other wise perfect skin. His lavender eyes snapped in anger before he too let out a sigh and let a thin blanket drape the slim figure of the boy, Egyptian nights grew cold. Nodding to his sister he slipped out into the shadowy room again, to see the tomb raider sitting on the previously occupied silken pillows staring at the flickering flames, garnet eyes glazed over in thought. His hands lay limp across his knees; they were covered in dried crimson blood, Ryou's blood.  
  
Hazy sleep filled sea green eyes stared up at the silent figure that worked at the wounds marring his skin as the cool aquamarine eyes were fixed at the angry red marks, oblivious to the fact that her newly acquired charge was now awake. Ryou just lay there letting the dark skinned Isis care for his wounds; he savored the feeling of being protected. Once Isis had wiped away the excess salve she looked down to see two soft green eyes staring up at her. Surprised she blinked before regaining her composure.  
  
"I'm sorry did I startle you?"  
  
His soft accented voice asked and as Isis nodded he looked apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Shaking her head she let a small smile grace her normally serious face. She helped the boy into a sitting position, letting his back rest on the numerous cushions. She gently gripped his forearm and let the Eye of Horus stare up at them.  
  
"Ryou, do you know what this is?"  
  
He looked away, his soft green eyes closing as if they couldn't bare the sight of the tattoo on his arm. He could feel hot tears pushing their way to the lids of his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what it is. I always though it was a birthmark."  
  
Isis's cool eyes tried to look into Ryou's only to find them screwed shut. She let a cool finger slide under his chin, forcing him to face her.  
  
"Look at me khered"*  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes once more, meeting her unnerving stare.  
  
"This is the Maat heru; the sign of the seer."  
  
Ryou's eyes clouded over in confusion and tilted his head to one side. Isis could tell his village had never heard of the seers.  
  
"A seer is a person gifted with something very special, something wonderful and powerful. There are five seers that reside in the pharaoh's royal court. They aid him and advise him in his line of work to protect and justify the people of Egypt. The seers are venerated throughout Egypt, honored for their power. You see Ryou; the seers are people who have the ability to see what has not happened yet, or to put it bluntly, to see the future. They have the ability to see what is to happen, what has happened, or something that is happening, and each and every one of them are marked with this special sign, the sign of the seer. The Eye of Horus sees all that is to happen, that has happened, and that is happening, and you my child are a seer."  
  
Ryou's eyes seemed to widen as Isis ended her little lecture, not that anyone would blame him. I mean how many people are told that they have the ability to see the future? Ryou just opened his mouth to contradict her until she met him with a glare of her own countering his objections before they spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"You are a seer Ryou, don't contradict me in something I am sure of child."  
  
Staring into her confident gaze Ryou found that he couldn't protest. Sighing in a defeated way he looked down, tears gathering around those soft eyes. It all made sense now. He let a single tears glide down his cheek as he closed his eyes trying to escape the overwhelming guilt he felt.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
Isis laid a comforting hand on the thin shoulder's only to have him jerk away as more tears coursed down his face.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He drew his knees around him, wrapping thin arms around him, curling up into a small ball, sobs shaking his little form. Worried by the sudden mood change, Isis leaned in to wrap the little one in a comforting hug.  
  
"What's wrong child? The gift of the seer is nothing horrible; it's something that most would rejoice about!"  
  
"But it's because of this gift I'm miserable!"  
  
His voice muffled by the folds of cloth he had buried his head in. Isis could feel confusion bubble up inside her at those words. As if to solve her confusion Ryou pulled out of Isis's shoulder and started to tell his story in a soft voice.  
  
"I lived in a village, near Thebes. I was happy, I had my family, my friends, nothing more than what I wanted. Then...then these people came, these people dressed in black, like the bringers of death...they were the bringers of death. They killed everyone, my mother, my father, my friends, everyone I knew. I watched them all die, I watched their bodies get hacked down or filled with arrows either way I saw them fall and just lie on the ground, dead. I can still see their eyes looking up at me, still open in death. Still staring up at me, pleading for me to help them..."  
  
Ryou paused, his voice shaking as well as his body. His shaky breathes made his body tremble even worse.  
  
"How is all that your fault?"  
  
"Because I was the one they were after. I was the one they wanted, and because of me they killed everyone. I heard the men shouting out, 'look for the one with white hair.' It was easy to see it was me they wanted, I was the only one with white hair in my village...they wanted my power, they wanted me and it's all my fault that they died!"  
  
Burying his head into Isis's shoulder he cried as Isis gently rocked him like a mother would do to a child. Isis could feel her tears prick at her eyes as she felt his sobs tear through the thin little body. She prayed to Bast, asking for protection of such a hopeless child, of such an innocent one. The quiet night of the Egyptian air filled the room once more and the only sound that could be heard was the soft sobs of Ryou and the quiet shushes of Isis as she cradled the little child in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as well. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Oh dear...Ryou's gotten all angsty again...I'm sorry!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! I will make it all better soon, I promise!!!! And no it won't be Bakura who comforts him, sorry folks he's still the cold hearted tomb raider. I'll elaborate more on Ryou's story later; it sounds a little too vague and fake sounding to me, so I'll try to make it more angsty. Anyways, please until the next chapter, read and review as always!!! Ja ^_^!  
  
*Khered means child in Egyptian. 


	4. Blood of an innocent

Hello everyone!! It's finally the weekend!!! Yay! I decided to use my time wisely and type up the next chapter of my fic! Very useful way of spending time! Anyways, thank you's:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Thank you again! I got the piccy's and I loved them as usual! And as for making his history filler, uh what do you mean? And I think your very original so it's okay, just keep on reviewing!!!  
  
Bakuraluva: Hey I never thought of that before, I'll have to incorporate it into the story somehow! Thanks for the idea! Oh and lucky me got all my test pushed back because my school got cancelled, hehe^_^!  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks! Oh its okay you don't need to knock out Bakura at least not yet...yes we'll make him suffer later, mwahahahaha!!!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: I love angst, so you must excuse the liberal amounts of it, there was a bit in my previous ficcy too...sorry about that, but just keep on reading and it will get better, eventually...maybe...or not...  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Yay, your back! I know what you mean about school, I have so much junk to do lately...evil teachers...  
  
Kasbaka: Thanks! You can be like Ryou, learning as the story goes on! ^_^  
  
Anyways on with the story!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura a bit of Ryou angst and uh...that's it for now! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* He furiously scrubbed his hands as the cloth came away bright red, stained with blood, blood of an innocent. That's what bothered him. Oh, he had no objections to blood, not at all; being a tomb raider and thief extraordinaire he was used to blood. He was used to its coppery sharp smell, the startlingly brightness or the darkness of its color, depending on where it had come from. He was used to it all. It was just this blood, the blood of the boy, Ryou was it? He was innocent, he had no part in anything, and he was bleeding. He hated innocent's blood; it was too pure, too untainted. It actually made him feel bad; yes even the cold hearted tomb raider was not complete emotionless. True his mask hid every emotion he felt, but no matter how hard he tried to bury them away or forget about he always felt emotions. He felt anger, satisfaction, frustration, guilt; yes even guilt. The nagging weight on his chest that always seemed to rest on his heart after a kill, after a raid. He felt it now as he roughly rubbed the cloth against his nearly raw hands. Lips curling in disgust he threw the rag into the crackling fire where he could smell the cloth burning. Why was he feeling so guilt ridden?! Soft green eyes flashed before his mind as he started at his own mind's tricks. The boy? Why feel sorry for the no good weakling?! Snarling he paced down the room he used to sleep in, muttering curses at the boy for holding him in an unknown curse. Finally restless he flung his body onto the pile of silken cushion on the floor, laid out for him. He refused to sleep on a bed, he couldn't get used to such luxuries, even if he was the king of thieves. Bringing the blankets around his body he rested his chin on his hands, lying on his stomach. He eyes the moon, watching as the many stars glittered in the dark velvety sky. He remembered the times he used to lie under the sky and count the stars, wondering what secrets they held. But that was a long time ago, a lifetime ago when he was still a stupid young boy who knew nothing of what life had in store for him beyond his village. Letting out an annoyed sigh he shifted until he was comfortable and then slowly began to count the stars that glittered the sky until he fell into a light slumber of a thief.  
  
Ra had not yet finished his battle with the dark underworld when Bakura arose. His mind awake before his body was. He could feel the cool dawn breeze sweep across his cheek, refreshing him as he rolled over in his semi conscious state. His ears pricked as he heard the rustle of a bird's wing as they darted across his window. Finally opening his garnet eyes he stared out the window to see the dusky colors of predawn paint the sky. The horizon glimmering as Ra slowly began to journey up again. Gathering the filmy sheets of his blankets, he wrapped them around himself and sat on the window ledge, watching the brilliance of Ra spill over the horizon, his golden rays chasing away the shadows of darkness. With a wistful sigh he quietly stood up and left his place by the window, shedding the blanket back to its mat of pillows. He looked pensive as he draped onto his shoulders his old crimson over robe, taking the smell of desert sun and musty old tombs. He undid his make shift canvass bag and watched as the multiple precious metal ornaments glittered in the sun, making the room light up like a thousand candles were lit. Shifting through them he nodded to himself before retying it and making his way to the sun bleached Malik.  
  
As the padded in total silence down the marble passage, he could hear the soft sighs of sleep as the occupants of the house tossed to their side in perfect contentment. He crept into the still sleeping Malik's room and as he watched the blonde he smiled mischievously. With a hard nudge the relaxed form fell of the bed with a rather loud thump. Lavender eyes widened as they tried to blink sleep away from them and in his hand he clutched a small dagger, unsheathed and prepared to attack whoever dared to awake him at such an hour. He heard the small chuckle from the tomb raider leaning on his wall, amusement leaking out of his eyes; to Malik it was the equivalent of Bakura laughing out loud, Bakura never laughed unless he was on a killing/stealing rampage and it wasn't laughter you really heard but the triumphant echo of a deranged king of thieves.  
  
"Ammit eat your soul Bakura! You know I hate getting up this early!!!"  
  
Muttering more oaths and curses at the thief lounging on his bed, Malik got up and began to splash water on to his face, shivering as the cold water hit his face, efficiently waking him up. He turned to face the tomb raider and found him not sitting on his bed anymore but standing directly behind him.  
  
"RA-DAMN YOU BAKURA! Don't do that!"  
  
Clutching his heart that suddenly had sped up, he glared at the amused thief. Scowling he donned on his robes before turning to face Bakura again.  
  
"What do you want to sell?"  
  
He tossed to Malik the bag of loot he had slung over his back again.  
  
"Good steal, where'd you go?"  
  
Shrugging Bakura leaned against the wall. He didn't care who he had stolen from unless they had stuff worth stealing. Once in awhile did he bother looking at the cartouches, only to find them some worthless noble or priest who had made his riches by stealing from the poor. As Malik sifted through the loot Bakura waited to see what the blonde would say.  
  
"Come on, the black market doesn't start up on its own."  
  
Grinning he followed the head of the black market out to the dusty world above. Making sure his head cloth covered his silvery white hair he glanced back at Malik who was gazing out the horizon. Together they watched the horizon, looking at the shadows the already alive city threw down at the sands. Catching his eye, Malik motioned for them to start their trek. A soft whistle from Malik beckoned two sturdy horses. They nuzzled both the thief and blonde allowing them to be petted and stroked.  
  
"Come on Malik, how about we make some money today?"  
  
Grinning feraly they both rode their horses to the horizon, drawing close to the vibrant city. A pair of aquamarine blue eyes watched as both figures soon became but a shadowy mirage in the horizon, the wind whipping their robes. Lips moved in silent prayer to Bast, praying that both souls would return home and no trouble would seek them. Isis smiled briefly before walking back into the shadowy passages and the soft pair of green eyes that were yet to open from sleep. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* All done!!! Sorry my chapters are all so short now, I can't think of any ways to make them longer. I'll try but it seems like it's kinda hard to do because all the chapter need to end at one specific point. Anyways, I'll try to update soon, it might be harder since school is up and running, but I'll do my best minna-san! Read and review please and until the next chapter, ja! ^_^ 


	5. Forsaken innocence

Hello! I'm back because I realized that Veterans Day is tomorrow and it has enabled me to write more!!!!! Joy!!! Anyways thank you's:  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: *sigh* I agree, I mean really! Do teachers have telepathic powers or something?! Oh well, anyways thanks! Oh and continue your story! I promised a review so you must write!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks, you're so nice! I try to update as much as I can, but of course it does take awhile, usually depends on what kind of mood I'm in...  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thank you for all the reviews!!!!! I feel bad for you, only on the weekends?! Poor you...thank you for the plushies and the pocky!!! I feel so loved! Thank you! Oh and the Bakura thing? My friend did that to me once, well not throw me off the bed but she called me early in the morning and man was I pissed! I refused to speak to her all day and didn't forgive her for another week...actually I still remind her of it. ^_^; I'm not really a morning person as you can tell.  
  
Phwee? Yami hobo: Hope you get better! Here *give you a box of tissues and nice hot soup.* Thanks!  
  
Hikari-neko: Thanks! I'll keep writing as you asked!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Thanks! Yeah I hoped for a way different Bakura. Lucky you, eating pizza...well anyways here's another chapter!  
  
Bakuraluva: Yeah it was a boring chapter, but Bakura needed some more detail...sorry about that. Don't worry; Ryou will be in this chapter!  
  
DaLizzie: Ah yes, for the torture of Bakura...I'll come up with something. Something evil...yes evil...anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura as usual, some more Ryou angst and a cold, cold Bakura ***************************************************************** ******************************************* As Nut adorned her body with stars, two figures rode out to the desert, kicking the sand up as the beat of horse hooves drummed nearer to the withered shanty. As they stepped down from their horses they both entered the shanty and walked down the steps leading them to the underground house. Both were weary and dust was imbedded into the fold of their robes, making small dust clouds erupt every now and then. As they entered the dimly lit room once more they dropped down onto the pile of silken pillows, letting their bodies relax under the soft fabric.  
  
"I see you're back, I'm presuming that business was good?"  
  
Isis's cool voice leaked no emotion yet relief had trickled into her aquamarine eyes. Soft green eyes peeked out from her side, soft white hands clutching Isis's dress. He looked like a small child who was meeting some strangers, wary and cautious.  
  
"Ah, you remember Ryou?"  
  
She gently led him to the pile of silken pillows and let him sit near the two men who were half dozing. Suddenly two pairs of eyes flew open as they caught a glimpse at the now clean Ryou. His pale skin stood out even in the dimly lit room, illuminated by the sheer paleness of itself. A few bandages were wrapped around his arms, but other then that one could see how perfect it was, just screaming of silken touches and soft caresses. His large sea green eyes gazed shyly at the marble floors, flickering up once in awhile to catch the amazed glances. What shocked them both the most was the long luxuriant hair that was draped down on his shoulders, curling naturally at the ends and softly brushing his cheeks. Its silvery white color seemed to shine in the dim firelight much like his skin, shining like Chons, the god of the moon. Startled they both just sat in awe at the sheer innocence and beauty of the child. The fire light drew shadowed designs on his face, shadowing it to create a luminous effect on the pale skin and hair. It was like the beauty of the moon, haunting and mysterious.  
  
"Sheni-f em hetch."*  
  
Malik finally broke the silence as he dared to whisper words into the impending silence. A faint blush painted the pale cheeks of Ryou only to create a more tempting picture as his cheeks grew rosy for a minute. His long lashes lowered and it gave out the illusion of Ryou sleeping or closing his eyes, giving him an angelic quality. With slim fingers he fingered the hem of the new tunic he wore, tracing the patterns stitched in with black thread. He looked up and met Malik's surprised lavender eyes and held them for a moment caught in each other's powerful gaze. Neither moved nor blinked, just stared, as if they were gazing into each other's souls. Searching into each other's eyes, trying to uncover long hidden secrets and desires. Then suddenly they blinked, breaking each other's spell. Letting out a little nervous laugh Malik stretched out and smiled at the silent youth.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Smiling softly Ryou looked beyond Malik and met Bakura steady shocked garnet gaze. Suddenly Bakura moved, slowly but steadily. His movements were silent as the night and fluid as a stream. He inched towards Ryou until they were face to face, eye to eye. Sea green met blood red. They searched deep into one another's eyes, searching for that something that essence that made them Ryou or Bakura. Ryou's eyes wandered the tanned face of Bakura, taking in the sharp scar that ran underneath his eye as if someone had slashed it with a knife just missing his eye.* He took in the ragged silvery hair so much like his own, yet so wild and unkempt. The sharp glint that seemed to be imprinted in his eyes glimmered, wavering for a minute before steadying to its former self. Bakura took in the soft pale skin, so much like the marble in which they sat, smooth and perfect with no flaws; the hollowed cheeks that once must have been full, the gentle curves of the young one's face. The way the silvery hair seemed to be tamed and gentled, curling around the slim shoulders and just barely caressing those soft looking cheeks of his. Most of all those eyes, those eyes that spoke of mystery and haunt. That gentle fire that we called life seemed to burn a little too dimly in the Ryou's eyes, dimmed by what ever horrors the boy had seen, dimmed by what ever drove him to the stifling desert, what ever drove him to walk for a week in the too hot sun. That something in Ryou's eye scared Bakura, it shook him to the very core, shaking what ever foundation he based his life on. Ryou's eyes spoke of innocence, of love, of gentleness, of everything Bakura hated to see in one's eyes. Even though he had been driven into the Ra forsaken desert, his eye shined with the inner light full of innocence, something that was long ago forsaken when Bakura saw his own family butchered in front of his very eyes, watching as they screamed and pleaded for mercy only to be silenced by the deadly whisper of a blade. The blade of the pharaoh. Even after all suffering he saw in the young one's eyes, innocence still glimmered in them. How? Why? Angry at his own mind for asking questions of thing that didn't concern him he drew his lips back in a snarl and within the blink of an eye he stalked into the dark marble passages, leaving behind a startled Ryou to stare at the flowing crimson robe fluttering behind him as he fled the thing that reminded him of what he had lost, what he had forsaken, what he had buried deep within him. Ryou looked up at Isis's dark aquamarine eyes to see her eye fixed on the dark hallway in which Bakura had disappeared, her face stony yet within that fixed mask he could make out the smallest hint of grief. Turning to the blonde, Ryou saw his lavender eyes closed, as he seemed to close away from Ryou, shielding answers and questions from him. Ryou stared down at the creamy marble that was so much like his own skin and closed his eyes, picturing those garnet eyes that stared so intently at him. He saw hints of envy, of hate, of longing, of buried pasts, of so many secrets yet to be unlocked. He saw the scarlet robe fluttering out at him, teasing him to follow, but he stayed rooted on the silken pillows, frozen by the tomb robber's complex ways.  
  
Bakura slid onto his wall, supporting himself by leaning hard against it. Sitting on the wooden floors he grasped his short silvery locks with calloused fingers and let out a sigh. Resting his elbows on his knees he let his body be bathed by the silvery moon, closing his eyes from the world, the crackling fires, the green eyes that spoke of innocence, innocence long lost to him. As he let the moon's silvery beams touch his face, a single opaque tear rolled down his darkened cheek. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* O_O Bakura crying?! Well it was only one tear, but still! Why did I make him do that?! You'll all find out soon enough...or maybe not. We'll see!!! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit longer then the rest, like I said I'll try to make them longer. So as usual please read and review!! And until the next chapter, ja! ^_^  
  
* Sheni-f em hetch means his hair is like silver  
  
*Yes I know that Bakura has a scar running down under his eye and two short ones across but he didn't get those yet. He'll get them later. 


	6. Nightmares in the Desert

Back again! It just happens to be my week since I have a half day today!!! Yay!! A new chapter! Anyways I'm so happy! I got so many reviews from everybody!!!! Yay!! I love you all!! Here's the thank you's:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: I fixed it!! It has the meaning now, I went back and fixed it just for you!! A Yami plushie?! So cute!!!! *Hugs plushie* Take your time with the pictures.........too bad about the sisters. I'm an only child so I don't know the joys of sibling hood. Sometimes I think it's a good thing.........^-^ Oh and for the eye color thing? Well I had to make Ryou seem well.........exotic like and green eyes, well sea green eyes were probably not common in Egypt so, well he's exotic in this ficcy!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Sorry about your dad, I truly don't know how to feel, but I had a friend who had her grandfather died and it was horrible. It truly was sad.........hope you happy now though. Oh and on your ficcy? Take your time, I know how hard it is to update. ^_^  
  
jAY: Thanks! A fire at your school too huh? Cool.........well no cool but cool you don't have school. ^_^  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks! Another chapter as you wished!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *Gasp* Ryou plushie?! Thank you!!!!! *Cuddles* so cute, and well cute! Anyways, here's another chapter!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks! New chapter!  
  
SaSaMi7: Yeah well Bakura only shed one tear, but still its okay! Thanks!  
  
Crazy: Well here's more!  
  
Bakuraluva: Yes Bakura is still human.........well for now at least. Don't worry Ryou will be loved soon! Very soon!  
  
ALSO NOTICE!! In about three weeks I have track starting up soon and that means I won't get home until about 5:00-5:30. Meaning I'll have less time then ever, so if my updates suddenly slow down please don't blame me.........blame track. Again sorry, but I don't have a choice so I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Thanks! And on with the chapter now!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and some angsty Bakura and Ryou. Pretty much it for now. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* A slim body rolled over onto his side as he tried to get sleep only to fail miserably. He shifted to his stomach and finally just opened his garnet eyes. It was no use; sleep evaded him tonight for some reason. Running a hand through his tousled locks he stood up. Letting the filmy blankets slips down his half naked form he let out a frustrated sound. He paced around his room, letting the gentle beams of Chons light up his room. As the cold wood touched his feet it only seemed to wake him up even more. He crossed his arms and scowled at nothing in particular. What was wrong with him?! Swallowing a scream of frustration he opened his door and stepped out into the silent marble passages. All the fires were banked and all occupants were asleep. He crept down the silent passages, his loose pants barely making a sound. The moon lighted the tanned skin as its gentle rays traced the curve of his back and the sharp scar that seemed to stand out in the dark of the night. As he made his way to garden that the Ishtar's had somehow managed to make in the desert, Bakura crossed his arms once more, letting his mind wonder. Scowling at no one in general once more, Bakura continued to walk down the silent cold passages.  
  
As reached the garden he was surprised to see a mass of silvery white hair bend down as a slim leg dipped its feet into the shallow dipping pool, the one pant let rolled up. A soft whisper of a flute echoed eerily in the still night. With those haunting Nile green orbs closed Ryou slowly created a soft lulling melody on the small flute that Bakura recognized as Isis's. His slim fingers darted across the wooden surface as he continued on oblivious to Bakura's presence. Softly he crept close to the shallow dipping pool, daring himself to sit on the cold marble edge, just opposite from Ryou. As he sat there, waiting for his song to end, he realized the tune sounded familiar to him. Something from far beyond his pool of memories tugged at him. He thought back to the days when he was just a young stupid boy, an innocent boy.........when he had a mother and a father; when he was still happy and satisfied with life. It was a lullaby, one that his mother used to sing to. He tried recalling the words to it, but all he received was a blank, only the soft humming remained, revived by Ryou's song. He tried to recall his mother's face, but once more drew a blank, the only image he could muster of him mother was when she was bloodied, dead with her eyes staring up at him, glassy with death. Giving out a shudder he dismissed the thought and paid his attention to the flute once more. Its quavering notes rose and fell in the stillness of the night, smooth and undisturbed.  
  
As the last note echoed into the still night air Ryou finally opened those haunting orbs of his, settling on the still form of Bakura. The sight took Ryou's breath away; the graceful curve of the tomb robber's back was outlined by the still moon, his taut muscles relaxed as they molded his body, the short ragged silvery white hair shifting in the slight breeze. It seemed as if he was off in a world of his own as those burgundy eyes of his were glazed over as they stared perpetually at the shining moon. Lowering the flute Ryou blinked, what was he doing out here? Then as if blinking out of a trance, the tomb raider settled his eyes onto startled boy, his eyes flashing of something between anger and hurt.  
  
"I didn't know you were here."  
  
Ryou's eyes fluttered to the ground, letting his long lashes rest on his cheeks, it was as if he was afraid to meet Bakura's fiery gaze once more. In truth, Bakura didn't think that he could handle looking into Ryou's eye and more then Ryou did.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing out here boy?"  
  
Pausing Ryou let his eyes wander to the shallow dipping pool in which his one leg was still submerged. As he broke the stillness of the surface by lifting his foot out he let it rest on the cold marble.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
His voice was guarded, telling him only the half truth.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
The rough voices of the normally silent thief startled him. He looked up to meet the hard stare of the thief. Swallowing he tried to keep the stare, not breaking eye contact. Frowning Bakura pursed his lips.  
  
"Well are you going to answer me? Why are you here?"  
  
Looking away Ryou bit his lip. It was no use lying to him.  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
Expecting the tomb robber to scoff at the childish reason, Ryou closed his eyes and waited for the reprimand. When none came he looked up to see Bakura staring up at the moon, his eye distant once more.  
  
"Nightmares huh?"  
  
Sighing Bakura slide a hand through his short locks once more, thinking back to the time when he used to wake up from nightmares, sweating even in the cold desert nights. He looked over to see Ryou staring at him, awe struck. Raising a slender brow he ignored it. Ryou soon looked down and wrapped milky white arms around himself, hugging the slender body. He looked down at the shallow dipping pool, watching the rippling reflection of the moon. Watching the soft beams become reflected back onto the thief's face, gently playing across the tanned features. Such as strong contrast between gentle and harsh.........  
  
"What were they about?"  
  
There was a slight pause as Ryou hesitated to tell him, but as he looked up he saw something in the thief's eyes that made him yield the precious information to him.  
  
"I used to live in a village close to Thebes. It was pretty far from any other city, a day's travel at the least. I was outside with my father I don't remember what we were doing, all I remember was screaming. Someone in the square was screaming, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I didn't need to know I saw. There were these men, these men in black like the messengers of Set. They were coming towards us, I could see them. I heard my father yelling at me, to run, to hide, to stay hidden. He ran back into the house only to come out with his scimitar. My mother was yelling something, something about.........I don't remember. My mother was pushing me, pulling me away from my father to the end of the town where the desert was. She was crying, I didn't know why then but when I turned around I saw my father.........I saw him........."  
  
Ryou's voice trembled as he tried to recall the horrible memory. Tears leaking out of his eyes as they made their way down his cheeks. Pulling his knees up to his chest he hugged them, trying to seek comfort in them somehow.  
  
"I saw the raiders.........I saw the raiders kill my father, I saw them take out a sword and.........and.........and push it into him. His face was just.........just horrible. He looked at me and my mother and mouthed for us to run.........to get away from them. They saw us and I heard them yell to get me, to make sure they got me. My mother was pulling me again and we just ran we just ran as fast as we could. We passed the square and I saw.........houses burning, people screaming, my friends all dying.........we were almost at the edge of town when my mother stopped. I thought she saw a hiding place but she didn't. I looked up at her and saw her just look shocked and then she fell. The raiders had arrows.........she looked up at me and told me.........she told me she loved me.........and to run.........that I shouldn't look back.........and then she.........she........."  
  
Ryou stopped, his whole body shaking just as much as his voice. He tried to quiet his sobs as they echoed throughout the still night air. He began to whisper words in his native tongue, something that sounded like a prayer. Bakura watched with empty garnet eyes. His face was emotionless and he stood as still as a statue. When he spoke Ryou had forgotten that Bakura was actually still there.  
  
"The key is to have something set against your dreams."  
  
Was all Bakura said before he stood up and quietly stood up and left, leaving Ryou to sit at the shallow dipping pool; his pale alabaster face shocked as he stared out at Bakura's retreating back once more as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Another chapter done! Sorry that was a bit angsty.........oh and about the house, it's kinda screwed up. It was supposed to be underground like the Ishtar's real home, but a lot better but now they have a garden somewhere.........uh just use your imaginations. Don't ask. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible and as usual read and review everybody! Ja! ^_^ 


	7. The secrets of Isis

Hey everybody!!!! You'll never guess!!!! A couple weeks ago I was candidated for the National Honors Society and I got a letter saying I was accepted!!!! Yay!!! Anyways, sorry I couldn't update in awhile I was slightly busy. Thank yous:  
  
VampssAmby10210: I know, poor Ryou. T-T  
  
Aurora of the Moon: its okay if you didn't read it yet, you still reviewed!!! Thanks!!  
  
Phwee? Yami hobo: Thanks, good to know your feeling better!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Thanks, take your time on your story. I know how hard it is to update!  
  
Anyways, a whole new chapter! Yay! And um yeah.........  
  
Warnings: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou and lots of Ryou angst. ****************************************************************** ***************************************************** An elegant figure glided down the marble passages as she paused by a door. As she gently opened the door she crept in to find its occupant sound asleep, curled up as pale silvery hair framed his equally pale skin. Long lashes rested on his cheeks as his sleep tousled hair fluttered at the eased breathing of the child. She reluctantly shook his shoulder, jarring the youth to reality. As sea green eyes fluttered awake they met aquamarine.  
  
"Good morning Ryou."  
  
Rubbing away the last remnants of sleep, Ryou sat up from his nest of warm blankets and stared up at Isis. As he tried to hide a small yawn and failed Isis had to smile. He looked too much like a little kitten and she had to resist the urge to pet his mussed locks. Helping him out of bed she led him to the sitting room once more where Malik and Bakura sat, conversing in low voices, already wide awake. Upon spotting the small tousled looking form Bakura looked away while Malik greeted him.  
  
"I see you finally awoke from Osiris's realm!"  
  
He smiled jokingly and patted the cushions next to him for Ryou to sit. Obeying Ryou curled up on the cushions and once more fell into a light doze. Letting out a light laugh Malik rolled his eyes and Isis smiled.  
  
"Guess the little fellow likes his sleep!"  
  
"Don't forget Malik, you too were like that not so long ago, my dear little brother."  
  
Ignoring the comment he smiled at Ryou who was nuzzling the silken material of the cushions. He turned back to Bakura who was still avoiding Ryou's form and staring at the wall once more. Isis had gone off to get food for the still slumbering youth and conversing boys. As the two boys continued to whisper clandestinely, Ryou would let out a small sigh or shift once in awhile. He was awaken by the clang of trays as Isis came back with breakfast in her hands. Yawning he looked at the tray laden with fresh fruits and a steaming loaf of bread which let out an enticing sweet honey aroma. He looked to see Malik stuffing his face and managing not to choke at the same time while Bakura was eating at a more dignified pace. Isis offered him a stem of grapes which he accepted. He let one roll into his mouth as he bit the skin and letting the tart and sweet juice run down his throat he watched Isis cutting the warm loaf of bread. He let his eyes wander to Malik who had calmed to a slower pace, actually chewing and swallowing the food, rather then just swallowing. Bakura was half lounging on the cushions, absent mindedly chewing on an apple. Ryou mind wandered back to last night, Bakura's words.  
  
"The key is to have something against your dreams."  
  
Did he have them too? Did he have nightmares? Is that why he said that? He felt so confused. Bakura seemed like such a cold person, such a frigid exterior.........yet last night, when he spoke it was as if Bakura had slipped off his mask, as if he had let Ryou see what kind of person was beyond the rough emotionless mask of a thief. Was Bakura like him? Did he too have nightmares of his village? Ryou frowned; Bakura was the most complex person he had ever encountered. So full of mystery and questions. Giving up on his ponderings he concentrated on his breakfast, except he failed to see Bakura's intense glare as the studied the youth who was too buried in his thoughts to look up.  
  
"We'll be back Isis, by dusk, promise!"  
  
Waving to the retreating figures Isis sighed and let a small prayer to Bast escape her lips. She returned down into the shadowy abyss to see Ryou sitting on the silken pillows once more, toying with a lock of his hair.  
  
"Well Ryou, how about we get you started on your lessons?"  
  
Blinking he tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Lessons?"  
  
"Yes, lessons. You don't think you need lessons for your powers do you?"  
  
"But who would teach me?"  
  
Letting out a little startled laugh Isis mentally hit herself. How could she forget to tell him?!  
  
"You're not the only one who's a seer Ryou."  
  
Smiling she rolled up her sleeves to reveal her own tattoo of the Maat heru on her forearm, identical to Ryou's. Wide sea green eyes widened even more. They blinked once.........twice.........thrice.........  
  
"You're a seer?"  
  
"Yes, does it surprise you so, young one?"  
  
Mutely he nodded his snowy white head. Aquamarine eyes stared down in amusement.  
  
"Come now little one, we must start out lessons."  
  
Leading Ryou to a separate room she closed the door, drawing in silence along with an atmosphere of tranquility and ancient powers.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Ryou sank into cushions that adorned the room. He let his eyes travel around the circular room, taking in the scrolls that were neatly stacked on the walls along with the dusty books lined with wisdom and age, the numerous bowls that seemed to reflect more then one's reflection, the fire that was lit, illuminating the room since there were no windows. He felt his body relax as something in the air seemed to make him feel secure, protected. He caught a whiff of the incenses that Isis was slowly lighting, he could hear her slowly chanting an age old prayer, something his own mother used to do. It made him think back to the times when he was still at his village, when his mother would sit and light the incenses in their temples, quietly praying. Shaking out of his thoughts of the past he turned to face Isis who was watching his face curiously.  
  
"Ryou, do you remember what I said about seers?"  
  
Nodding he rattled what she had said the previous night.  
  
"There are five in the Pharaoh's court and they have to power to see thing that are to happen, things that did happen, and things that are happening."  
  
"Good, now as a seer we all have our specialties, for instance, I am a water elemental meaning that I work closely with water as you can see."  
  
She motioned to the bowl of water standing prominently on its own pedestal.  
  
"Now the other four are wind elemental, fire elemental, earth elemental, and shadow elemental. Now there was a prophecy, a vision of something that is to happen, that the sixth seer would be a light elemental. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"That I'm a light elemental."  
  
"Correct. A light elemental is a powerful gift, not many seers have been gifted with it in the past, you are lucky child, many are envious of that power for it can grant great and terrible things. You must remember Ryou that we seers hold power over the death of the people of Egypt, the pharaoh himself bows down to our power! You cannot imagine child the power that is stored within your own Ba."*  
  
Ryou fiddled with a piece of his hair again, guilt written over his features and Isis could guess what his mind was thinking.  
  
"Do not think of it child."  
  
Ryou looked away, unable to meet Isis's gaze.  
  
"But if it weren't for me then they would still be alive, spared from their deaths and pain. All for me........."  
  
"And do you think it would have been different if the gift were to settle itself in another's body? Fate has already written your destiny for you and you can not escape it child. Fate makes itself known to us and even we seers are powerless against it."  
  
"Then why have this power?! Then why be cursed with a gift in which we can not help another?! Why even bother with it if it only brings misery and pain?! Why?!"  
  
Isis's eyes took on a steely gaze, but Ryou took no notice to it for his own eyes darkened as he raged against his own inner demons, fighting to find the answers to his questions. However as Isis responded her voice held calm and wisdom speaking of the timeless power that inhabited her body.  
  
"Because we are gifted to help foresee that anguish. Has it crossed your mind child that fate has given us this gift so that we may do fates work? That our destiny is to prevent these things from happening?"  
  
Ryou fell silent, his eyes slowly lightening as anger receded his body. Ashamed he dropped his head and averted his gaze to the pillowed floor.  
  
"Forgive me. I took my own anger out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need child, I too questioned this when was first discovered with this gift.........I still do. You must know Ryou that a gift such as this comes great sorrow and happiness. Remember Ryou that we are human still and our powers do not change us into gods. Remember that, many seers in the past have gone into the shadows as their own powers devoured their unworthy souls, remember Ryou you are only human and can only do so much."  
  
Nodding, he tentatively gazed up at Isis and let a small flicker of a smile cross his face. Smiling back Isis sat down in a more relaxed position.  
  
"Now to our lessons, are you ready Ryou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's begin." ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Well another chapter done! I know it's not all that interesting but it just showed that Ryou still has doubts and so does Isis. I promise that it'll be more interesting in the next chapter but it'll be hard to do. I have loads of homework, my cousin's coming over for thanksgiving so I don't think I can post it and I have track soon. I'll try to post it as soon as possible and as usual read and review. Thanks everybody who reviewed, I love you all!!!!! Ja! ^_^ 


	8. Secrets of the tomb robber

Hey everybody! To make up for the intensely short two chapters I decided to make it up by updating faster! Or by adding a new chapter quicker. Anyways, yay! So many reviews! Thank yous:  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks continuing on!  
  
Sk8tr Boi: Thanks! Yeah I know we all want B/R fluff, but it will come along some time soon...I think...  
  
DaLizzie: Cookie!!!! I'm just updating for the cookie!! J/k. Hehe  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks! *blush* I like your writing a lot; you're on my favorite's list! Anyways, I'm so glad you like it thanks! Yeah I didn't want just plain seer so decided to be semi creative! As for Bakura...Hm...I'll have to make him like Ryou soon.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
Anyways, almost thanksgiving break~! Joy!!! I had my last piano lesson before I get my break from it and all that's missing now is school break!! Can't wait!! Oh, I must tell you all people my stupid act of the day!!! Let's see, oh yeah, I was in chem. And we got to do cool stuff with the Bunsen burners and you need to light a match before you turn on the gas. So I did and my partner turned on the gas and well that went well and I put the match down once it was not burning anymore except I forgot I put it on the desk and I put my arm on it! Yeah I discovered that a match is still hot after it just got extinguished! Yeah and it hurts!! *sniffle* Anyways it was a pretty cool lab because all the flames got into all these pretty colors!!! Hehe, anyways on with the new chapter and enough with my mockery!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura! Maybe a mean Bakura, maybe not... ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Two even breathes took in the faint scent of the lingering inscents as they inhaled and exhaled to a steady beat, the beat of their own hearts. One could almost hear the steady heart beats echoing in the perfect silence. The smoke of the inscents drifted around their heads, ghostly fingers and hands caressing the soft skins. Not a breath of wind dared to creep into the silent cavern, even the fire seemed to stay silent, not crackling or popping, it was as if time was stilled and they existed in a place where neither time nor anything else seemed to exist. Only their steady breathing and the smoke of the inscents, slowly filtering the all too quiet atmosphere around them. Slowly two pairs of eyes fluttered as time once more seemed to race into the room and made both occupants awake from their slumber. Sea green met aquamarine as Isis smiled at the youth. He had learned quickly the art of mediation, to empty one's mind in order to work their magic. She slowly got up, her muscles and joint protesting at the long misuse. She could see Ryou doing the same, his face scrunching as he tried stretch.  
  
"I know this doesn't seem like anything now, but the smallest things can make the biggest differences Ryou. As a seer you must learn not only your craft, but also the art of patience."  
  
Nodding Ryou followed Isis to the main sitting room only to find a dusty Malik accompanied by an equally dusty Bakura. Both figures were tiredly reclining onto the silken pillows, their limbs stretched over the soft material. The flickering fire light drew forever receding shadows upon their faces, making their eyes shadowy pits that glowed a deep garnet or bright lavender. All angles of their faces seemed to be exemplified only to create an even more mysterious look. Hair shone in the dim light like dulled gold and polished silver. They almost seemed to melt into the shadows, nearly invisible in the dim room.  
  
"Good to see you're back brother."  
  
Mumbling an answer Malik just waved a limp hand as he let his burnished gold head fall onto the pile of pillows. Bakura's eerie garnet orbs seemed to be transfixed onto Ryou, drawn by some unseen force. The strong gaze left Ryou speechless, made mute by a single glare. Those stormy eyes seemed to contemplate everything about the boy, taking in the thin frame followed by the mass of thick silvery white hair that glowed with an unnatural light. The large sea green eyes fixed on the cold pale marble, pale as his skin. The simple tunic hung around him, the fire light tracing his body in the rich material. As the youth settled onto the pillows next to the half dozing Malik, he timidly gazed back at Bakura. After a moment of gazing at those alluring sea green eyes framed with thick lashes, Bakura looked away, redirecting his gaze to the mass of licking, flickering flames.  
  
"Did you have nightmares?"  
  
Startled he looked up, hoping to see the tomb robber's garnet gaze once more, only to see that he was still staring at the flames.  
  
"No."  
  
It was true, after his little meeting with Bakura by the oasis, Ryou had fallen asleep like he used back at his village. No nightmares plagued his sleep, no screams, no heavy thud of arrows, no deadly whisper of blades. Only sleep, only calm serene sleep.  
  
"They will fade soon. They will go away like your memories of your village."  
  
"H-how do you know?"  
  
He dared to ask. Startled, Bakura let his strong stare sweep back to the boy for a miniscule minute before he let it wander back to the flames. For a minute Ryou though the thief was refusing to tell him that was until he spoke.  
  
"I used to live in a village too, not one far from here. Ten years since it was attacked. I used to have nightmares too, often of my village burning down."  
  
Bakura frowned for a moment as he recalled the smell of burning flesh combined with the sweat of those still fighting. He remembered how it made him sick to his stomach, making him want to hide away. He barely made it, of course he almost died by wandering in the desert, only to be found by some kindly healers who helped him to the next village before they let him fend for himself, thinking he had family there. Ryou stared at the face of the tomb robber, seeing the upset look. Maybe he was wrong to ask him such a personal question; after all he seemed to be the person who kept his secrets guarded closer then the pharaoh.  
  
"It's never pleasant to see your own home go up in flames."  
  
He let his gaze rest back onto the boy who was staring at him, spellbound.  
  
"Do you still dream of it? D-do you still have nightmares about your village?"  
  
Another pause before he answered.  
  
"No, I said before, they fade away, like your memories of your village."  
  
"What do you dream of?"  
  
Bakura let his answer slip out easier then an oil covered object.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
His lips curled up into a silent sneer as he saw the mocking face of the general who cruelly plunged his sword into his people, the soldiers who cried out in laughter as they heard the agonizing cries of his own family, trapped under the burning building.  
  
"Revenge for the ones that killed them?"  
  
Ryou's soft voice invaded his thoughts as he looked down upon the gaze of sea green. Bakura let out a lethal grin, his features turning sharper at the thought.  
  
"Yes," He hissed out, "Yes, revenge on the pharaoh." ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Done! Yes Bakura wants revenge on the pharaoh! It's actually what happened in the magna; Bakura lived in a village called Kuru Enru which was destroyed in order of the late pharaoh's orders. Bakura, only a little kid watched as his whole village was killed off and he escaped. Later when he grew up he swore revenge on the pharaoh and went all bitter like that. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that's what happened. So I'll try to update again, but we'll have to see. So please read and review and until the next chapter, ja! ^_^ 


	9. Prayers to Hathor

Hey everybody! Back once more for a new chapter. I know my chapters are really short lately; I'm trying my best to make them as long as possible. Anyways I'll try to move the story faster to, I know all of you want to see Ryou and Bakura kiss already but it'll take some time, sorry to say. I think this fic will be longer then my previous one. Thank yous:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: No problem, take your time on my stories and reviews, its okay. You can use the reference, anybody can. For your sister's I can only offer sympathy.........when your yami gets back maybe it'll get less hectic! Anyways, I wish you the best of luck on your exams, I'm sure you'll do fine!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Mon Dieu! You're over working!!! Take a break sometime!! Going to Europe huh? I've been there before and it's a wonderful place. Hope you enjoy it! And for your other troubles, I hope this will help you lighten your moods, this chapter will be for you once more!!! Yes a dedication to you in hopes that you will find some enjoyment in your hectic life! Take you time and read my fic when you have the time! Thanks for being such a great reviewer!  
  
Bakuraluva: Yeah same here, I always saw Ryou as someone who wouldn't judge someone by their actions but rather their reasons. Well thanks for your review!  
  
Carmen: Thanks!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Awww.........what a cute smile Nanashi has! Yay, more pocky! Thank you! I can always rely on you for my daily supply of pocky!!!  
  
Mavelus: I know Bakura needs to hurry up with Ryou, but remember he's the cold tomb robber who has no emotions! I'll fix that up soon though, no to worry!! Thanks and hope to hear from you again!  
  
LittleDarkOne: Thanks!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: I know a tad bit sad, but it may go up soon!  
  
SaSaMi7: Thanks, I'm updating!  
  
Wow, so many pretty reviews!!!!! I feel so loved! And on a lovely sugar high! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing for me I hope you enjoy my ficcy!!! On with the new chapter!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura as usual, Bakura may be starting to warm up to Ryou now! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Wide eyes stared up at the velvety dark sky, watching the many stars smiling down at him. Slender fingers toyed with long locks once more as the young seer lay awake in his bed. The thin filmy covers draped his body, outlining the lithe body in the silvery light of the moon. Wide Nile green eyes blinked owlishly in the dark, contemplating the words that kept on echoing in his head.  
  
"They will soon fade away, like your memories of your village."  
  
Would they? Of course he wanted to forget the smoke, the whisper of blades, the screams, the cries, yet.........he didn't want to forget those calming afternoons in which he had played with his friends, chasing each other in the near by streams. He didn't want to forget his mother's beautiful face, those gentle warm eyes, dark and mysterious, or her hair, a silken sheet of hair that somehow she had managed to keep beautiful even through all the hard labor. Or his father's amused dark eyes that always smiled at him and his strong outline working in the fields until Ra descended into the underworld. He didn't want to forget any of that. He didn't want to forget the quiet rustle of the reeds when the winds ran through them or the silent nights when he looked up the stars as he did now and count them until he fell asleep. Turning in the mass of his mattress and sheets he settled on his stomach. What did Bakura hate so much about his village? Or why did he want to forget it so much? He had made it clear he wanted revenge on the pharaoh, not that Ryou really blamed him. Of course Ryou too would want to get revenge on the raiders who killed his own family yet he couldn't. He didn't have to power to kill, and he couldn't bring himself to do it either. No matter how much they had wanted to hurt him or his village Ryou knew that they too were still human as Isis had pointed out just that afternoon. Sighing Ryou let his eyes close as sleep slowly over took him. 'Maybe tonight I'll dream of papa and mama, maybe I'll dream of my village and maybe they won't fade away.........maybe I'll still have them.........'  
  
Bakura sat on the cold balcony that overlooked the empty desert. He let his garnet gaze fall upon the dark sky and its shining stars. Running a hand through his short locks he let out a sigh. He let his finger trace his scar that ran down his cheek. He remembered when he got it, it was just after he had escaped the desert, the healer had left him in the city with a few coins, just in case, but those coins were long gone now. He looked at the loaf of bread, steaming, just taken out from the kiln. He wanted just a piece of it so badly, his hunger attacked his whole body making his vision waver for a second. While the baker had his back turned he snatched at it, hiding it in his robes, he though he did it when he felt a sharp pain along his cheek, and his vision became red as his own blood began to obscure his vision. The baker had a knife poised to stab him, its blade already stained red by the slash made under his eye. Bakura ran, he ran hard, trying to escape the baker and that was easy. He easily lost him in the crowd and the baker was more concerned about his wares then a skinny little street rat, which he had already hurt. It was only one loaf of bread to him, but to the young Bakura it was a feast! And he got away so easily, the baker barely gave a chase, and he was in one piece! Save for his slash, but that would soon heal.*  
  
Sighing Bakura traced his scar again, how long ago had that been? Only ten years! He bit back a scream of frustration, why?! Why did he tell the young seer about his village?! Why did he give such precious information so easily?! It had taken Malik two years to pry the information out of him and he had been drunk that day too! Why did he surrender the information so easily?! It must have been those eyes, those alluring pale green eyes, framed with the longest lashes Bakura had ever seen. God's above! The boy was so exotic, so fascinating! Those alluring eyes and skin so pale it seemed to rival Chons beauty! Bakura didn't deny it; the boy was beautiful, so delicate looking, so exotic. It was as if he was a flower in the desert, flourishing under the severe gaze of Ra. That silvery white hair that looked so much like his own, except longer, more tamed. He wanted to curl it around his own hands; he wanted to see if it was silky soft as it looked. He wanted to trail his mouth down that pale skin of the boy to see if he tasted like anything he looked like, like the vanilla stuff Malik had once smuggled into Egypt. Wait.........was he fantasizing over the young seer?! Swallowing hard Bakura tried to scowl, of course not! Just because he wanted to kiss the boy senseless, stroke the soft looking hair, and try to taste him didn't mean he wanted to boy! Of course not! Right.........Bakura swallowed again. Why were the Gods doing this to him?! Hadn't he suffered enough?! Apparently not. Sighing in frustration once more he got up and started to pace.  
  
The cool wind slapped his face, tossing his locks. Maybe it was only lust, nothing more. He was a tomb robber, one who defaced the Gods, made the spirits wander the earth aimlessly as he made sure they never made it past the underworld. He was the one that everybody feared, the King of Thieves! Emotionless and defiantly not one to fall for a seer. A seer belonged to the Pharaoh's court, one who saved the kingdom of Egypt from despair and one who was venerated beyond the pharaoh. The pharaoh. At just he thought, his lips curled up in defiance and disgust. He would bring the down fall of the pharaoh, make him pay for his misdoing's even if it was his father's doing, his son was good enough.  
  
He stalked past the open door of Ryou's room to see something that caught his eyes. He slowly crept in; making sure that no one was in the hallways to watch him. The young boy was twisting and turning in his sleep, obviously plagued by another nightmare. Beads of sweat rolled down the young one's forehead, disappearing into the thick and tangled mane of silvery hair. He could hear snatches of words uttered something in the boy's native language. A small whine escaped his throat as he thrashed in his sheets. Hesitantly he let his hand rest on the young one's forehead and instantly Ryou settled down, his movement ceased. The whimper fell and was left unfinished in the night air. Quiet words still fell from his lips as they formed ghostly sentences lost in the dark air. Biting his lower lip Bakura let his hand gently travel down to the young one's cheek, so soft, like the rare flower's that grew after the monsoon season. As stroked the petal soft cheek, Ryou stopped all movement and fell into slumber once more, breathing out a soft sigh. He curled up to Bakura's touch and frowned when he took away his hand. The silvery beams of the moon bathed the angelic youth, making the silvery locks shine like the moon itself, the pale petal soft skin glowing with a beauty Bakura couldn't describe. It was as if Chon had embodied the youth and reflected all his immortal beauty. Letting into temptation once more he let his fingers skim across the youth's cheek, drawing designs onto the silken skin. A small smile graced Ryou's lips as Bakura touched the soft skin. Slowly Bakura withdrew his finger's once more and simply melted into the shadows of the room, watching the youth sleep before he slipped out into the dark marble passages, quickly arriving into the sanctuary of his room, away from beautiful youth's and past dreams.  
  
Unbeknownst to Bakura, a pair of bright lavender eyes watched his from retreat into his room; he missed the smile that adorned the tanned blonde's lips. With a sigh Malik crept back into his own room, shaking his head at his partner's stubborn streak. As the blonde closed his door, a soft prayer to Hathor could be heard as a pair of hands lit a stick of inscents and aquamarine eyes rested on the closed door of Bakura. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* * Another chapter done! Yes everybody except Bakura seems to accept that he love, yes loves Ryou! Ah, poor Bakura, being so stubborn! We'll start to see signs of inner struggle once more as Bakura contemplates if he really does love Ryou or if it's lust or if he's just going crazy. As for Ryou? Well let's just say he has a little crush on the tomb robber. ^_~ anyways, please read and review and I will update soon!! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
*I made this up; I don't know how he actually got the scar. I don't think anybody knows, but if you do please tell me! Thanks! 


	10. Answer's in the dark

Back again!!!! I've been trying to do massive update since track starts soon...T-T Wow!!! I got so many reviews! It's more then what I got for my previous fic! So happy! Anyways, the thank yous:  
  
Yuu: Thanks for the info! I thought it was along those lines, but I don't know if can use it for the fic...it might ruin the plot, the whole use the bones and blood for the millennium items thing...thanks though!  
  
Sk8er Boi: Thanks! I know, mean baker. Poor Bakura...oh and the pharaoh thing? He wanted to get revenge on Yami's father, but he died so he's going for Yami, sorry, but he won't die by Bakura, promise!!!!  
  
SaSaMi7: Thanks! Yes the heartless Bakura is succumbing into love!!! Mwahaha!!!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thank you! *blush* I feel so honored! I updated my chapter pretty much at the same time, one on one day so you might not have caught it. Yeah I thought that an evil Bakura might be too much of a character change, but he may warm up to Ryou! Hopefully...hehe, yeah poor Bakura, being watched by everyone!  
  
Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Thanks! Ah the heartache of love.  
  
VampssAmby10210: It's okay, I don't think anybody know where he got the scars. Thanks for the review!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: hehe, what a chant. Yay! Pocky!! Thank you! As for Bakura in denial...I have many plans for him!!! Yes, he shall feel the wrath of love!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks, I try to update any time I can but it might slow down once track starts...stupid sports...  
  
So many reviews!!!!!! I feel so loved at the moment...*basking in the love of reviews* Anyways, here Bakura will feel the indecision of love and such, heh, time for Bakura torture.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some Bakura torture. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Ra slowly rose about the horizon, painting the sky a deep blood red, signifying the blood of the battle fought in the underworld. His fiery gaze slowly gazing upon the brightening earth. His immortal rays touched the bronzed cheeks of the older seer, making the aquamarine eyes open to the brightness. Slowly the sleep rumpled figure rose from her warm bed, letting her feet rest on the cool wood. She let her calm eyes drift to the inscent still light from the previous night, its sweet Gardenia scent drifted around her room, Gardenia for love. She let a soft whimsical smile adorn her normally stern features, shaking her sleep rumpled head she smiled at the tomb robber's stubbornness. What a foolish youth, to think that no emotion plagued him any longer, to think that his heart was made of stone, such foolishness. Hathor would break down his mask; she would strike him with the fury of love and its wonderful sensations. Sighing she let the cooled water awake her fully, letting the scent of gardenia drape around her like perfume. Smoothing her skin over with the scented oils she let the scent of rose's coat her, breathing in the sweetened scent she smiled and crept out into the still silent hall. Knowing her lazy brother, he would still be asleep and from past experience she knew better then to go into Bakura's room. Let's just say he didn't like it when people went sneaking around his room when he was sleep. As she opened her brother's door she looked in to see as usual his body spread out onto every corner of the bed, letting his body be covered by the filmy sheets, making it impossible for Isis to tell which her brother's limbs were or the sheets. Shaking her head she looked into Ryou's room to see the youth curled up into a little ball under his sheets, burrowed under them. His silvery hair was all that was visible, the rest had disappeared. Smiling Isis closed the door and crept down to the kitchens, preparing for the rush of hungry stomachs and loud complaints by her brother.  
  
Ryou arose, rubbing his eye as he squirmed out of his cocoon of sheets. For a minute he though he was back at his village, his mother singing as she moved around to make breakfast, but the feeling of the fine gauzy sheet jogged his memory to remember that his village was no more, only a mere memory. Yawning he blew away at his hair that hung in front of his eyes. Crawling out of the warm nest he stumbled to the closet, pulling out a new tunic and pants. As he slipped them on he blinked sleepily yawning once more. Slipping out of his room he rubbed his eyes in hopes of rubbing away the last remnants of sleep. As he walked numbly he bumped into another blurred figure that was just emerging from his own room. Looking up he was garnet eyes staring down at him.  
  
Bakura could hear Isis's soft steps as she padded down the marble passages, making her early morning ritual of checking upon her brother's sleeping form along with the new charge. He swallowed, Ryou. What had he done last night?! He was growing weak! Letting useless emotions get to him. What had he turned into? Sighing he rubbed his disheveled head, running his hand through his short locks. But the child, the boy more like, was just too beautiful to ignore. Just too...something. Just something about the pale skin and equally pale locks seemed to draw him to the boy. It was as if the child had woven a spell onto him, making him entranced by the youth.  
  
Oh, listen to yourself, you sound just like a love sick fool, since when did he feel emotions? Emotions just got in the way; they were just useless like extra steals from a poor tomb. Delaying actions that needed to be done, getting in the way of plans. It was all useless. He wasn't capable of emotions, too many years he had been a tomb robber, killing for the pure need to see blood, stealing and defacing tombs just for the fun of knowing that the dead spirits of the nobles would never cross into the realm of the dead. He did it for the danger, the blood, the steals. He was a tomb robber, one who never felt any emotions, no guilt...  
  
Are you? Are you emotionless? Do you feel no guilt?  
  
Yes, snarled the darker half of him, yes I feel no guilt, no emotion, no nothing!  
  
Then what do you call that feeling you feel ever time you see the blood dripping down you scimitar?  
  
Blood lust...  
  
No, you feel guilt; you feel guilt for what you have done. You feel guilt for the lives you took away. And what about last night? Are you foolish enough to think that it was not emotion that made you go to his side and comfort him? You dolt, open your eyes! You're in love with the boy and you can't admit it!  
  
Quiet fool! I feel no emotion! No guilt! No love!  
  
Ah, but denying you just proved to yourself you love the boy, you know it...  
  
With that the voices disappeared into the shadowy depths of his soul, making him shake with the pure emotion, yes emotion running through his veins. Was it right? That he loved the boy? That he felt guilt, remorse, emotions? He shivered and tightly gripped the gauzy sheet around his body even tighter. God's above! Was he just going insane? Hearing voices in his head, arguing about his, his feelings? Shaking his head, he regained the shaky composure and stepped out of his room which suddenly seemed to grow too small for him. Stepping out into the marble passages, he felt somebody collide into him, landing hard onto the cold floors. He looked down to see a mass of rumpled silvery hair, much like his own. Swallowing hard he stared down, only to be met by a pair of sleepy pale eyes. Blinking away the remnants of sleep, Ryou looked up at Bakura before jumping to his feet to apologize once he realized who it was he collided into.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't see who it was!"  
  
Bakura stayed silent, his eyes trained onto the pale face of Ryou, yet they were unfocused as they seemed to be debating something. Then just as suddenly, those garnet eyes seemed to grow clear once more, jerking his head up.  
  
"Hm. Just be careful next time."  
  
Nodding, he followed Bakura down the passages, silently walking close to the lithe body of the tomb robber.  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
Surprised Bakura looked down slightly to see Ryou's eyes on the floor.  
  
"I had a dream that I had a night mare...a night mare about my village, but suddenly you came and you comforted me. You put me back to sleep. I know it was foolish to think that it was you, but when I woke up I felt like it was you, that you stopped my nightmare..."  
  
Shocked Bakura looked down at the youth, his garnet eyes showing surprise and for the first time, emotion. Ryou stared up at them, exploiting them.  
  
"It was you weren't it? You were there last night and you stopped my nightmare didn't you?"  
  
Bakura's breathe seemed to have stopped, his shocked expression not giving away. Ryou could see the slight tremble in the tall figure. Emotions flashed through those garnet eyes, eyes he had come to admire. When Bakura didn't answer, which he didn't expect him to; Ryou leaned in closer, letting Bakura take in the scent of lazy sleep and something that smelled like vanilla, sweet and intoxicating.  
  
"You don't have to tell me because I know it was you, I saw it."  
  
Those large eyes seemed to reflect everything, Bakura could see his own face reflected, slightly contorted by fear and shock. The pale sea green eyes never wandered from his face, he was held in a stead fast gaze. Ryou leaned in close so his mouth was just above the tomb robber's ear.  
  
"Don't fear in which there is no fear."  
  
With that he gave the thief a quick peck on the cheek, Ryou walked off into the dimly lit room where Malik and Isis awaited him for breakfast. Bakura stared down at the small figure walking in the dark, his white linen tunic shining in the darkness; it was surprising how such a small figure seemed to brighten the hall so much. He let his calloused fingers touch the spot on which Ryou's soft lips had pressed against his own skin. Garnet eyes were trained onto the figure walking down, not even glancing back. Soon he too disappeared and Bakura was left alone in the darkened hall ways, his fingers softly touching the place where warm lips had touched his skin. Blinking he just let his hand drop and stood in the dark, waiting for the answers to come to him. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Done! Wow, that was one weird chapter...hope you liked it! There was some foreshadowing in it, but you don't have to worry about that for now. So yes, Bakura seems to be confused about what's happening! What will he do next? Will he act upon it? Ignore it? Go insane? You'll soon find out when I update again! Thanks and read and review as always! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	11. debt repaid

Hello, hello again everybody! Thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I'm finally on thanksgiving break now and might be able to get in some extra chapter in before track! Ah, the joy's of vacation ^_^. Anyways I must thank all the lovely reviewers!  
  
VampssAmby10210: I'll try to make him act on it! Thanks!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks! I'm actually quite happy with the amounts of reviews I have, but of course more could never hurt! As for my updates and plots, I have no idea where I get them. I mostly think about them in class or before I drift off into sleep. I actually almost never write up a draft first and just type it out from my head somehow.........I'm weird like that.........^_^;  
  
Bakuraluva: Thanks! Two reviews! ^_^! Yeah I don't want an extra mean Bakura just because he's starting to feel for Ryou, and Ryou I'll try to get some more stuff out of him in this chapter.  
  
DaLizzie: I know, he needs to kiss the boy, it will happen eventually.........hopefully.........  
  
SaSaMi7: Thanks! I know they kissed, well only a peck on the cheek but I couldn't resist!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yay, pocky and a plushie!!! So happy! Yes Bakura will suffer for his cold heartedness and fell the wrath of love!!!!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks! Continuing as you requested!  
  
Lady Maeve: Sorry I took so long!! I hope your sanity still exists! As for the happy ending.........you'll see! But don't worry I will finish it!  
  
I also want to thank all those who reviewed my one shot, Lavender, thank you: Phwee? Yami hobo, DaLizzie, Bakuraluva, Pure Dark Angel, Link-Ryou-Marth-Lover, White Wolf Youkai, Promise, Lone Wolf55, Kinsako. I love you guys all, thank you!  
  
Thank you all!! So sorry I took so long to update but I had a cousin come over and I didn't have any time to type up my story! But I updated! They will become slightly slower because of track, but I'll do my best to update daily! My goal is at least one chapter a week or more.........hopefully!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some Bakura insanity and Ryou sweetness! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Steady calm aquamarine eyes studied the lone figure that made its way into the dimmed room where Malik already sat eating. Wide pale eyes rested on the taller figure studying him before sitting next to the gorging blonde. Isis sat across from them, letting her hands rest on her lap.  
  
"Where's Bak?"  
  
Ryou let his gaze fall onto the fire crackling quietly before letting a soft answer drift from his lips.  
  
"He's coming........."  
  
"I see."  
  
Lavender eyes studied the youth as well, meeting the gaze of his sister. A slight smile adorned his lips when he saw the look etched into the calm aquamarine eyes. He studied the youth, watching the wide green eyes study the flames intently, the pale face serious contemplating things beyond him.  
  
"Well tell him I have business to attend to today."  
  
With that he strode off to places unknown, letting his sun bleached hair flip over his shoulder. He caught Isis's calm eyes once more before he closed the door. No sooner had the tanned blonde left the room, Bakura strode in. His crimson over robe fluttered as he stalked in, avoiding the young seer's gaze that was directed towards him. He let his body lie on the cushions as usual, his silvery locks framing his face, hiding away from the direct gazes of both occupants of the room. His crimson eyes were locked on the marble floor, going over what the youth had said to him.  
  
"Don't fear in which there is no fear."  
  
Did he? Did he fear the youth? Fear the youth for what? He was just a weak child, nothing more. Since when did he fear anything anyways? He was fearless, heartless, a tomb robber. Nothing affected his line of work, not weather, not emotions, and defiantly not fear. He looked up to see the gazes of the young seer, innocent pale eyes studying his face with a wide stare. He blinked and let his locks slide to the side as he unconsciously tilted his head in question. A small smile adorned the pale face before he looked away to study the flames as he had before his entrance. He turned away only to be met by cool aquamarine eyes. He let out a growl, all this staring was getting on his nerves.  
  
"What are you looking at woman?"  
  
Cool eyes snapped with steel for a moment before simmering back to their former expression. Bakura knew better then to get her seriously mad for her temper matched that of her brother. Speaking of which.........  
  
"Where is your dimwitted brother?"  
  
Steel once more snapped in her eyes as the fine brows knit together for a minute. Inwardly Bakura snickered; he loved to make Isis mad, just something about her made Bakura want to make her life as uncomfortable as possible.  
  
"My dear little brother had some business to attend to today, he's busy."  
  
Bakura blinked in shock for a minute. That little double sided bastard! They needed to go scout their new tomb today! Damn him to the Ammit's jaws! Growling he saw a satisfactory smirk form on Isis's lips. Muttering oaths and curses to the blonde he trained his glare to the wall once more. A flicker or silver made him turn to stare at the young seer once more. Suddenly Bakura felt another alternative plan beginning to spin about in his head. Noticing the calculated look in those garnet eyes Isis let her full temper unleash itself.  
  
"No."  
  
Her steely voice made both boys turn their heads. Fire gleamed within Isis's normally calm eyes; her lips where a thin line and her face was set in a stubborn but all too familiar look.  
  
"You're not taking him in one of your tomb scouting routines."  
  
Garnet eyes flashed with their own fiery sparks.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not letting you corrupt an innocent like him."  
  
"Now why would I corrupt an innocent, seer?"  
  
He let fake innocence drip through his sarcasm tinged voice. Isis's aquamarine eyes burned even brighter.  
  
"I said no."  
  
Bakura let a smirk adorn his lips, letting the white of his teeth show.  
  
"Why don't you let the boy decide?"  
  
Both head turned to the silvery headed child watching them, serene eyes surveying the sight before him.  
  
"What do you want child? Do you want to help an old tomb robber like me?"  
  
Ryou let his soft eyes rest on the figure of the thief and then on Isis.  
  
"You're choice will be yours only and I will respect what you wish."  
  
Isis's wise voice echoed in the dim room, and both held their breath as Ryou seemed to contemplate the decision. Looking up he looked at the thief and smiled.  
  
"I owe you for saving me in the desert; I am obliged to help you no matter how much it is disapproved of."  
  
"That'll be a yes."  
  
Satisfied Bakura let the smirk widen and he faced the boy.  
  
"Follow me then, and I promise not to corrupt you........."  
  
Isis gave Ryou an encouraging smile which he returned, to show that she didn't have any disagreements to his decision. With a nod Ryou followed the shadowy figure of the tomb robber, following up the darkened passages that led up to the sunny world above. As they approached a shabby door that seemed to be barely hanging in by the hinges, Bakura turned to face the young seer.  
  
"Are you sure boy? No turning back here."  
  
A small smile adorned the young one's face.  
  
"Yes, I told you before I owe you for saving me; I want to pay you back."  
  
With a satisfied nod he flung open the door and the fiery gaze of Ra overflowed the darkened hallways causing both boys to squint before stepping out into the world of light before them.  
  
Ryou blinked rapidly by the sudden flow of light the filtered the hazy mid afternoon. As his vision cleared he faced the desert in which he had once suffered through, but the beauty of it all took his breath away. For miles all he could see was the shimmering smooth, every rippled by the rough wind, glass like sand. Its tiny grains gently grazed his cheeks in welcome, tangling them amongst the thick white mane of hair. The fiery gaze of Ra warmed his skin, casting an ethereal glow to the alabaster thin tunic that now clung to his body in the wind. He breathed a sigh of appreciation as he watched the sands shift this way and that like a snake, twisted by the ropes of wind that touched upon the soft grains. A soft whistle brought him out of his admiration as he faced Bakura. The thief's own silvery mane glowed in the sun, intensifying ten fold as the short locks glistened in the heat. Ryou blinked his pale eyes as he watched the thief hang a canvas bag on his back, letting it hang loosely on the crimson over robe. Soon an able horse made its way down to the pair of boys, letting out a small neigh as its welcome. Bakura absentmindedly stroked the horse, letting his hands smooth the chocolate colored mane, tangled by the ever rough wind. Ryou stared at creature in absolute fascination.  
  
"Never seen a horse before boy?"  
  
"Not close by.........we didn't have many around our village."  
  
"I see, well she won't bite unless I tell her to."  
  
Dry humor crept into the thief's throat as he let out a small resemblance of a smile. Coaxing the shy boy to the mare, he took the small slim white hand in his own and led it to the tangled mane.  
  
"Just pet she and she'll like it."  
  
Obeying he moved his hand down the smoothed mane, petting the mare, who observed him with a curious eye. As Bakura began to search for his tools in the burlap sack, he could hear snatches of conversation Ryou seemed to carry on to his horse in the youth's native tongue. Petting the mare's head he smiled and carried on the animate one sided conversation.  
  
"Does she have a name?"  
  
"No, never gave her one."  
  
Bakura let out a grunt as he seated himself on the horse. He looked down to see puzzled green eyes stare up at him, and with a sigh he reached down to pick up the youth, letting him settle in front of him. Ryou let out a squeak surprise as he found himself seated quite comfortably in front of Bakura, who had urged the horse forward with a click of his tongue.  
  
"Won't we be too heavy for her?"  
  
"No, she's a strong horse, besides you barely weigh anything."  
  
Garnet eyes were trained on the never disappearing horizon but once more the dry sense of humor crept into his rough voice. Ryou pouted in the thief's direction and let his hands run down the mare's mane once more.  
  
"Khau"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's her name, Khau. It means swift"  
  
"Hm"  
  
Garnet eyes flickered down to the youth who was once more petting the now soft mane. He caught a whiff of what smelled like that sweet intoxicating scent of Ryou, something that was more delicate then the vanilla stuff, something Ryou like. It circled his head before disappearing in the hazy heat. He could feel the child press his back against his chest as he looked down to see the young seer sitting with half laden eyes. Sweat made its way down the pale face, the hot and heavy wind leaving behind a tangled mane. Bakura was used to the sweltering heat of the day, but obviously Ryou wasn't. With a free hand he shoved the water pouch to the boy, letting him take a drink. As Ryou remoistened his full lips, Bakura noticed for the first time how pale pink they were, leaving only the palest hint of rose. Such a pale beauty amongst the full gaze of Ra, such delicate beauty.........it made Bakura wonder if Ryou truly wasn't an illusion, but then what else would be pressing their back to his chest allowing the faint delicate scent to circle him constantly? Biting back a sigh he let the mare gently trot to their destination far beyond the horizon.  
  
The scorching hot sun beat down on them mercilessly although Ryou felt himself wilt slightly in the intense heat. Bakura had immediately placed a cloth on his head, protecting the thick mane of hair and the delicate sweet face from the harsh gaze of Ra. In so doing, Bakura's own crown of short silvery locks were once more exposed, casting a silvery glow amongst the deep scarlet of his robe. By the time the horse had come to a stop, Ryou's face was streaked with sweat intermingled with some dust, his tunic and pants clinging to the slim lithe body and the thick mane of hair was tangles into one big knot. He tried to run his fingers through the thick tangles, only to have Bakura's hand grip his wrist. The warm yet calloused flesh made him cock his head. Shaking his head he put his finger to his lips and motioned for the boy to follow him. The warm grip was still around his wrist as Bakura led him to a gate in which two guards stood guard, sharp eyes watching for any movements and their scimitar's gleaming in the sharp rays of the sun.  
  
"Play them for a fool boy."  
  
Bakura's warm breathe tickled his ear, the thief's voice barely a whisper like the winds that swept across his cheeks. Nodding he slipped reluctantly from the warm grip and made his way to the two guards. With one last look back for reassurance Ryou paused between the thickets for a moment. Gathering a shaky breath he let some tears collect in his eyes as few escaped before he began to stumble towards the guards. Bakura was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he saw Ryou's slim figure wavering, dirt streaking his features and hair matted. Gritting his teeth he ignored the emotions that flooded his veins and set to work as he saw that Ryou had gotten the attention of the two guards.  
  
"What are you doing here young one?"  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here young one."  
  
"Where is your family?"  
  
Questions bombarded Ryou's mind but as he opened his mouth he spoke only in his native tongue, successfully bewildering the guards. He mentioned frantically to his hair and clothes, pointing to the horizon only never to stop gabbling. One soldier brought out his flask and motioned for the boy to take a drink. Smiling gratefully he accepted it for he was parched from the long ride with Bakura, or was it because he couldn't forget the warmth of Bakura's fingers around his wrists? Drinking he saw a flash of silvery white in the thickets in which he had hid just a moment earlier. The guards let him to the shaded area leaving the gates open, just what Bakura needed to slip in. Ryou had seen the quick flash of color as Bakura slipped into the darkened tomb and Ryou continued his wild hand gestures and stopped only to catch a breath from his incessant talking. The guards offered him a wet cloth with which he wiped his dirt streaked face with but didn't stop his talking. Where was Bakura? He could only distract the guards for so long! Was he okay? Maybe he got hurt! Or maybe there were guards inside and he got caught! No, he was too much of a professional to get caught.........but then where was he? Tears began to form in his eyes as anxiety and worry flooded him. Slowly clear crystalline tears began to roll down his cheeks and the guards began to try to comfort the youth. Suddenly a figure broke free from the thickets and swept Ryou up into a strong embrace. Startled he stopped crying to look up to see the familiar short locks of silver.........when did he get out of the tomb?! Out of pure worry Ryou returned the embrace even though he could tell Bakura was only acting.  
  
"Oh, thank you all so much! I though I lost my little brother! He just wondered off!"  
  
Seeing the same mane of white locks both guards just nodded their heads in a relieved manner and let the two boys walk off. In the thickets Bakura still gripped the youth's hand in his own, not letting go until his horse came into view. Letting out a relived sigh Bakura sat down on the soft sand, letting his bag fall to the ground.  
  
"Good job.........too bad I can't bring you to every raid I go to, the Oh so honorable seer would kill me in my sleep."  
  
He let a lazy garnet eyes rest on the quiet boy, and saw the tear tracks still fresh on the pale cheeks. The pale green eyes swam with fresh tears as he wiped away the few tears that still leaked out.  
  
"What are you crying over boy?!"  
  
Startled Ryou wiped away the remaining tears, letting their sparkly drops land on the sand.  
  
"I-i-it's nothing.........I just, I just thought that you were.........hurt.........or in trouble, because y-you didn't come out for so long.........an-and I though you left me here.........you won't leave me right?"  
  
Soft pale eyes looked up at the shocked older boy. Brimmed with new tears it gave Ryou and irresistible charm. The tears were caught in his lashes, clinging to them. His eyes were overly bright, like the jewels he stole, only much more radiant; they seemed to be the epitome of heartbreak and sorrow. Swallowing hard Bakura tried to blink away from the gaze.  
  
"O-of course not."  
  
Letting out a joyous cry he latched himself onto Bakura, hugging the lithe body to him and giving the tomb robber a quick peck on the cheek. A smile adorned his plumb lips and as his eyes danced with happiness Bakura seemed to melt into those endless pools of Nile green. Ryou's every curve seemed to mold to his body perfectly, the small body was warm, soft, gentle, all those things he had missed in his life. His arms slowly, hesitantly returned the embrace, letting his arms just barely press the body close. He caught the whiff of the delicate Ryou scent once more and resisted the urge to bury his nose into the soft feathery mane of silvery hair. His fingers twitched with the want to skim them over the flawless pale skin, to caress the soft skin, to let his lips glide over the paleness of it all. Clearing his throat he gently removed the soft body from his and stood up, trying to clear the blush that threatened to race across his bronzed cheeks. He settled himself on the horse once more, and swung Ryou on as well. With a click of his tongue they once more set out into the desert in which Ra had begun his descent to the underworld once more. The sky painted the most vibrant of colors, leaking into one another as the deep magenta intermingled with the fiery orange. In the dying sun light Ryou could barely make out the stars slowly shining in the sky that was rapidly darkening. One by one they revealed themselves to the younger boy. The cooler breeze floated among them, cooling their once overly hot bodies. With milky white fingers he combed through his thick silvery mane, untangling the knots, letting the smooth hair rest on his shoulders. Pale sea green eyes stared up at the never ending sky of stars that shone brighter then the diamonds. He smiled at nothing or nobody, just taking in the quiet beauty of it all.  
  
Bakura felt the warmth of Ryou lean back to him once more as he looked down to see an angelic face relaxed in sleep and comfort. The silvery strands of the smoothed hair drifted in the wind and played across his face, letting Bakura breathe in the sweet fragrance once more. The pale milky skin reflected by moon's gentle rays, radiated by the pure beauty of it all. A small ethereal glow seemed to shine off the young seer, giving the smaller child an appearance of a sleeping deity. Such beauty, such gentleness.........no words came to Bakura's mouth as he tried to describe the younger one's beauty. It was as if the Gods themselves had sent this.........this.........this delicate desert flower to his arms. Letting an arm slowly cradle the youth's relaxed body he let Ryou rest on his chest, breathing in the sweet delicate scent that reminded him of the desert flowers, so rare, yet so stunning. He let his lips gently ghost over the pale flawless cheek before ushering the horse back to the underground house where all of this would be forgotten, lost in the darkness and the shadows. He cherished the moment of perfect serenity and tranquility, holding Ryou in his arms and staring up at the night sky, counting the endless stars as he made his way home, across the lonely desert, which suddenly didn't seem to lonely at all. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Gah! That was a bit of a long chapter! Well it's to make up for my long absence! I'm so sorry!!!!! Pleas read and review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks and ja ne! ^_^ 


	12. darkness of an innocent

Hello again!!!! It's snowing here today!!!!! But it's a Saturday.........T-T try the weather has a grudge on us.........anyways I have to thank all the beautiful reviewers!!!!  
  
Bakuraluva: thanks!! I like to try to develop love more carefully; I tend to dislike it when characters just suddenly say "I love you!" randomly.  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks, I'm continuing!  
  
DcSolstice: Thanks! Ryou's seer abilities will come in more also his past may start to tie in a bit. I'm trying to make all the seers of the court not OC, there will be at least some already known characters in it. I'm sorry to say Yami no Malik will not be in this fic, since he never was in ancient Egypt like the other spirits, I'm sorry!!!! I like him no less then I like Ryou and Bakura, but I'm trying to base it on the magna a little more. I'll take up your suggestion, thanks! I know it is long and big paragraphs, but I have a hard time breaking them up, but I'll try, so please forgive me if I don't succeed.  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks! I try to update daily!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks!! Gah must save you from the sea of fluff!! Here! *throws out one of those life saver things to you* I can't have you drowning now can I? The fluff will not stop here, but it may not show up for a bit since I need to concentrate on Ryou more now and his powers, please forgive me and soon you will get your long awaited fluff!!! Oh yes, and I really liked your chapter in "Of Angels and Demons." I hope you update soon!!! I'll look forward to it!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thanks! Pocky and a tomb robber Bakura plushie?! I'm getting spoiled here, not that I mind.........hehe the chant is once more revived! I hope Kharue is okay.........anyways thanks for all the niceness in your reviews!  
  
Anyways, I want to thank all those who don't review as well, I love all my readers as well as my reviewers!!!! Plus, I just like to write so it feels nice to know that people out there like my writing. So here's the next chapter!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura mentions of magic for those who are against it......... ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Large sea green eyes fluttered open as pale slim fingers rubbed the equally pale cheek. Letting out a small yawn Ryou laid on the soft mattress and just blinked his eyes, letting the sleep slowly stream out of his body. He let his fingers touch his cheek once more. He had an odd dream, a dream about last night. He dreamt that Bakura held him close as he slept on the horse, that Bakura had kissed, just barely kissed his cheek.  
  
'Don't be foolish.........'  
  
He told himself, why would Bakura do that? It wasn't like he felt anything for a young seer like him. He was just being a fool, just a fool. Sighing he sat up, toying with a stray lock. It was a nice dream though; he liked the feeling of Bakura's touch. He feeling of his lips only just touching his skin. To him the tomb robber smelled like the inscents his mother used to light, the musky scent of something sweet and long forgotten. Of sweltry hot afternoons and days by the river. It made him feel safe, confident that nothing would go wrong.  
  
With another sigh he shook his head at his own foolishness. Smiling wistfully he slipped on a new tunic along with the loose pants. Letting his fingers comb through the thick mane of silvery white he made his way down the marble hallway and made it to the dim room where Isis sat.  
  
"It's good to see you have finally awoken."  
  
Smiling shyly he sat next the taller figure, picking at the fruits laid out for him to eat. He noticed the empty places in which was usually occupied by Bakura and Malik, but he held back the question to where they had gone.  
  
"My dear brother and his partner had decided to go and sell their wares from yesterday."  
  
Looking up he met slightly amused and annoyed eyes. Letting a small smile adorn her lips she silently assured him that it was okay and Ryou smiled in return. Once he was done picking away at the fruits laid out Isis stood and motioned that the youth follow her. Once more Isis led the young seer into the room in which time seemed to be suspended and the atmosphere held some secret knowledge in it.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Sitting onto the silken cushions Ryou stared up at Isis, silently contemplating something in his head.  
  
"You can ask any questions that occur to you, I won't bite."  
  
"If I may, who are the other seers in the Pharaoh's court? You said there were six seers."  
  
He was a sharp youth, Isis credited him for that.  
  
"Like I said there are six seers, each representing an element, can you name all six?"  
  
With a quick nod he counted off his fingers.  
  
"Water, wind, earth, light, dark, and wind."  
  
"Very good. Now for each element there is a seer, so that combined all seers create a harmony and representation of nature. It is something us seers must never forget; that we are all bound to nature that our roots deep within not the palace or the market place but the sands of Egypt."  
  
After receiving a nod from the silvery haired youth Isis continued, the timeless wisdom once more emitted in her voice.  
  
"As you know I am the water elemental seer, meaning that I work mainly with water and am also fitted with several advantages as all mages are with their elemental themes. You are the light elemental and your opposite, the dark elemental, is Ryuugi Otogi, my opposite, the fire elemental, is Set the high priest, the earth elemental, Serenity, and finally the wind elemental is Jou."  
  
"Will I get to meet them?"  
  
"In due time little one. Now let's continue on with our meditation, shall we?"  
  
Obediently Ryou closed his large sea green orbs and let out a soft whispery breath. Smiling at the eagerness of her student Isis too closed her aquamarine eyes and steadied her breath, clearing her mind of all things. Once more the timeless quality slipped into the room, where only the quiet even breathing of the two occupants. Then suddenly Isis's timeless wisdom spoke through the silence, guiding the younger seer. Her calming voice seemed to meld into the timeless atmosphere, the ageless wisdom of her power leaking into her voice. As her voice disappeared into the depth of the air, both seers slowly opened their eyes and Isis smiled.  
  
"You're doing well little one, for someone who has never known of their power. It is important that your emotions are cleared as you work your magic. Your magic will function like your emotions, you may lose control over it as you grow angry or maybe you find yourself rendered useless when frightened. Seer's best work when no emotions reign their mind and are able to work with a clear heart. I know it may be hard, but try to make sure that you remain emotionless as you work."  
  
Ryou nodded his silvery head slowly, contemplating what Isis had said.  
  
"But shouldn't one put their emotion into their work to let it work to the full potential?"  
  
"Yes, but it could easily interfere as well as benefit."  
  
"How?"  
  
"One could get easily carried away by emotions such as hate and spite and would then abuse their powers in order to stop the thirst for revenge."  
  
"But what if one used other emotions other them hate or spite?"  
  
Smiling at the persistence of her student, she carried on her debate.  
  
"Well then it could benefit the seer, but hate or spite usually manifests itself into one's magic, fueling its thirst, wanting to be quenched by the wielder of magic."  
  
"But it's not impossible to use other emotions other then hate or spite."  
  
After a pause she answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Smiling Ryou nodded and settled comfortably once more onto the cushions. Isis shook her head of all the new possibilities Ryou seemed to make possible. How was it that such a child could come up with such questions, thing that took her years to realize? Some things she hadn't realized at all! He was special indeed.  
  
"Now Ryou we must bring out your powers to light. As you know I use water as my elemental and as you can see," she gestured to the bowls of water that stood on their own prominent pedestals, "water is how I see the things that have, are, and will happen."  
  
She stood and brought out one of the bowls and set it down between both of them. Ryou peered in and the water didn't seem like water. Something in its rippling surface made him think that the water held something from him, that there was something hidden in its depth.  
  
Placing both tanned hands on opposite side of the bowl Isis closed her eyes and slowly murmured words from deep within her self, and as she spoke her slim figure began to glow a faint aquamarine blue. Curious Ryou peered once more into the glass bowl and was surprised to see images flash past him, images of wonderful things. He saw beautiful gardens, lush green pastures, a rippling stream in which fish flashed their shining scales. Glimpse of people from every corner of the world, animals of every kind. He was left speechless as the images slowly ceased and the water was once more left a clear rippling bowl of water.  
  
"Was that a.........a........."  
  
Ryou found no words to describe what he had seen. It was something beyond the physical world but rather the spiritual world, as if he had glanced what was beyond life and death.  
  
"No, they were real place, real people, real animals. It is one of my "special" abilities. Each seer is enabled with abilities beyond just scrying. For example as you saw I have the ability to see beyond this land, to see what the world holds. Today we're going to try to find what yours are Ryou and I have a feeling that they are going to be very special."  
  
Calm serious aquamarine eyes stared down at wide pale green ones.  
  
"Now Ryou, I want you to concentrate, go back to your meditative state, relax your mind. Once your there I'll guide you and help you into find-"  
  
Isis was cut off as suddenly a tanned figure stumbled into the quiet sanctuary of the room.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Frantic lavender eyes were widened in panic as they spotted the two figures seated comfortable amongst the cushions. The scimitar that was held in his hand had crimson bright blood dripping down its steely surface. A thin cut ran down one arm as blood dripped onto the marble floor.  
  
"Raiders somehow followed us. Lookin' for Ryou or something like that. You've got to run, both of you, now!"  
  
Without hesitation Isis grabbed the bewildered Ryou and dragged him out to the marble hallways. Wide sea green eyes widened at the sight of the raiders, dressed in dusted black robes, deadly scimitar's held in each hand. Not even pausing to see how many where there, Isis ran the opposite direction. Panic arose in the young boy as his eyes widened in recognition. Those dusty black robes! Those deadly gleaming scimitars! The screams and cries of his village! Just when he thought that he could forget those glassy eyes, those screams and cries, those blood ridden corpses they arose once more!  
  
A low chant brings Ryou out of his dazed state as he looks up to see Isis once more glowing a deep aquamarine. A shout makes me turn back to see a clear wall what looks like water barricading the raiders. Amazed he looked back at Isis to see that she had stopped glowing and her face was determined.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time."  
  
She pulls the dazed Ryou towards the endless corridors and the only sound that can to be heard was the labored breathes and the patter of feet hitting the cold marble. A turn on this corner, straight down this hallway, to the left here. Finally they came to an abrupt halt as Isis leaned against a wall.  
  
"Listen to me Ryou, you mustn't let the raiders get you do you understand? They want to hurt you, to use your powers for bad."  
  
Her fingers dug deep into Ryou's slim shoulders, emphasizing the importance. Serious aquamarine eyes met panicked sea green ones. A shout could be heard and Isis looked up. Grabbing Ryou's hands once more she fled down the hallways.  
  
"How did they find me?!"  
  
"I don't know. Keep one running!"  
  
Once more they reached the dimmed room in which just hours ago Ryou sat eating the fruits. The shouts and instructions seemed to grow louder as the raiders neared both seers.  
  
"Don't look ba-Ah!"  
  
Isis gave a startled cry as she fell to her knees. Her tanned fingers held her shoulder from which scarlet blood pooled from, a dagger visible above her flesh. Letting out a hiss of pain she tried to get up, only falling to her knees once more from the intense pain that flooded her body. A desperate cry ripped from Ryou's throat as he saw in place of Isis his own mother, once more lying on the ground, ushering him to run as Isis was. Tears flooded the youth's cheeks and memories of the burning village assaulted his mind once more. Streams of words flew out of his mouth as Ryou knelt near Isis, his slim white fingers coated in deep crimson blood.  
  
"Ryou run!"  
  
"La-ah! La-ah! La-ah!"*  
  
Shaking his head, the thick silvery lock flew from side to side. Tears coursed down his cheeks as words of his native tongue continued to stream out. Isis's aquamarine eyes pleaded with Ryou to flee, to run away, to do anything but stay here! With blood coated fingers Isis reached over her shoulder and felt the dagger's hilt protruding from her flesh. Biting back a scream she pulled it out, letting the bloodied blade fall to the pale marble floor.  
  
"Ryou, listen to me! Remember what I said?! You can't let them take your powers! Ryou run!"  
  
"La-ah!"  
  
Suddenly the shouts grew louder then ever as five robed men entered the room, weapons held in each hand and leers pasted over the rough faces.  
  
"Come with us child and we will leave in peace."  
  
One of the taller raiders lent out a hand, beckoning the child to him, a sinister smirk on his lips. Ryou's wide sea green eyes darted from the weapon held hand to Isis's crouched form.  
  
"Come with us and we'll leave the pretty lady alone."  
  
Once more he tried to beckon the frightened child to him with no success. Ryou's wide eyes stared into the man's face, he stared into the face of the killers of his family, his friends, his people. The pale face twisted in sudden anger and the gentle sea green eyes hardened to a deep emerald as hate crackled in his eyes.  
  
"You killed them."  
  
In a soft whisper Ryou accused the men standing in front of him.  
  
"You killed them all"  
  
The robed men began to look at each other, questioning what the child was talking about.  
  
"You killed them all!"  
  
Anger became clear in the soft little voice as Ryou's lithe little form began to glow in a faint pure light.  
  
"You did it! You killed them all and left me to die!"  
  
With each conviction, with each accusation the glow began to get stronger and stronger, soon emitting an unearthly light, pure white light that brightened the room a thousand times better then candles did. The snowy white locks whipped across the hate twisted face, the emerald eyes crackling in anger and hate.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE!"  
  
Ryou slowly brought together his hands, as if in prayer, a small malicious smile adorning his seemingly innocent face as hate continued to burn deep within the darkened eyes.  
  
"And now I'm going to kill you."  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
Two voices cried out simultaneously as both aquamarine and garnet eyes faced the glowing form. Isis desperately tried to crawl to the child only to be thrown back by the sheer force of Ryou's glow, where she lay slumped from both pain and Ryou's power. With a cry Malik suddenly appeared by the door way and scurried to Isis's limp form.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Bakura called out once more. His garnet eyes were wide with either fright or surprise. A bloodied scimitar and a dagger lay in his hands. A new gash lay just below his eye again, perpendicular to the old scar. Ryou's head turned to meet Bakura's fiery gaze. The emerald eyes held no change as malice glowed in the usually gentle eyes.  
  
"Ryou don't do this."  
  
The unnaturally calm voice didn't even faze the younger child. The five robed men were huddled together as fear over took them as they experienced the sheer power that had erupted from the child.  
  
"They killed them!"  
  
The harsh voice made Bakura start, where was the soft voice that he had come to love? The emerald eyes flashing with anger and hate.  
  
"Are you going to kill them all?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
A faint glow outlined each robed men as then were somehow chained to the walls, knocked immobile by Ryou. Every pair of eyes grew wide as Ryou's little face grew darker in hate.  
  
"Ryou stop this!"  
  
Dropping both the scimitar and his dagger he ran to the child, grasping the small pale hands in his own tanned ones. He stared deep into the hate darkened eyes and for a minute the soft sea green of his eyes flickered back.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
The soft child like voice made a small smile dance over Bakura for the first time. Ryou's glow began to dim slightly.  
  
"Come on Ryou, are you going to kill them all?"  
  
Tears sprouted from the soft eyes as the child like face returned and a confused air began to surround the boy.  
  
"I-I-I.........t-t-they........."  
  
Tears began to work their way down the child's face.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
The glow of pure light completely died down as the small child collapsed into Bakura's arms and tears began to make their way down the soft cheeks. The robed men fell to the marble floors and lay unconscious. The chains of light that had held them to the wall disappeared and let their limp bodies fall to the ground. Malik helped the still hurt Isis to Ryou, who had buried his head into Bakura's crimson over robe, shaking with tears and emotions.  
  
"Oh Ryou........."  
  
Letting her uninjured arm stroke the feather soft mane of silvery hair she tried to soothe the shaken child. Ryou peeped out, letting one watery pale green eye meet motherly aquamarine and sympathetic lavender orbs. Tears re-gathered in the pale eyes as he let out another hiccup. Slowly he let blood coated fingers rest on the open and still bleeding wound on Isis's shoulder. A soft pearly glow was emitted as slowly the wound closed and healed over, leaving not even a faint scar on the smooth tanned skin. Isis blinked when the warm little fingers touched her wound and blinked yet again when a cool numbing sensation filled her wound. She let her fingers touch the torn cloth of her dress only to be met with smooth skin like before.  
  
"Ryou........."  
  
Her words died in her throat when she noticed that the young seer had fallen asleep into Bakura's robes, over exerted by the sudden burst of power he had shown just minutes ago. Tears still lingered on the pale smooth cheeks as Ryou let out a little sigh in his sleep. He clung to the worn cloth of the crimson over robe and Bakura gently cradled the limp figure. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Well.........I didn't directly tell you what his special powers were but one of them is definatly healing! Besides that if you didn't get it here's what happened: Bakura and Malik came back, but raiders or the people who tried to get Ryou came back to get him again! So they followed them down and just totally started to try to get Ryou. Isis and Ryou run, Isis gets hurt and Ryou loses control over his powers and let his anger and hate take over, basically almost killing the raiders. Then Bakura knocks some sense into Ryou and Ryou heals Isis. Next we'll see how Ryou reacts to this. So please read and review and I'll promise to update again soon!! Ja~! ^_^  
  
*La-ah: mean no in Egyptian. 


	13. Never an innocent

Back again! Sorry for the major delay, but track has been keeping me busy and so has homework...but on the bright side, only one more week until vacation! Now, must thank all the pretty reviewers!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yes, I know I should have had Ryou kill the raiders, but most will be dead due to Bakura and Malik...as for my grammar, yes it stinks! Grammar has always been hard on me, particularly because my parents can't help me with it since their not from America...I'll try to do better on it, but no guarantees. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bakuraluva: I can't have Isis die! *shakes head* no, no, no! Isis must teach Ryou to be a great, great seer and do lots of good stuff! ^_^  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks! Yeah the healing was a given, but I really like your ideas! The whole if Ryou goes evil he can use them for bad was kinda displayed in the previous chapter, at least I hope...well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay!  
  
DaLizzie: Oh, thanks! I always do that and the spell check doesn't pick it up! Thanks! I'll try to be more careful this time! As for Ryou, well I have to make him the passive one, so he couldn't hurt the raiders, sorry.  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: Yeah, don't make Ryou mad for that matter, thanks!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yay! Chocolate pocky!!! Awww...be nice to Isis, she went through a tough time...almost dying...which was my fault, but she's still alive! Anyways, not much fluff here, but soon it will come!!! I promise! Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Queen of the Storms: Thanks! I'll try to keep on updating~!  
  
Again, I'm so sorry for not updating!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! *ahem* on with the warnings.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and some Ryou angst. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* The small lithe figure once more turned in his sleep, the tousled silvery hair resting on the porcelain cheek. Large wide eyes were shut as dark lashes rested on the pale skin. A limp hand hung over the bed edge, letting the slim little fingers curling up just so slightly. Soft sleep leaden breathes echoed in the near silent room. The stiff rustle of linen could be heard as tanned fingers brushed away the hair that fell across the pale face. Calm aquamarine eyes studied the youth, taking in the slim figure, the silvery hair, the pale skin. With a soft sigh she lit another inscent and let out another silent prayer to Ma'at flow from her lips, praying for the almighty power of Ma'at's divine harmony to flow down to their own home, she had a feeling they would need it.  
  
Sharp garnet eyes were concentrated on the smooth blade, letting the rough stone in his hand skim over the deadly sharp edge. The rough calloused hands tested the new sharpness of it, letting his long finger dance down the edge, drawing a thin line of blood on his finger. He stared down at his own reflection on the shining blade, fingering the new scar under his eye; it had healed but left a raw red line. It would leave a scar, just like the one that was drawn under his eye. Just another collection to the numerous scars that littered his body, each holding a special history of its own. Putting the blade down, he relaxed on his pile of cushions once more, twisting one of his numerous rings on his fingers. He watched as the sun's rays danced upon the jade imbedded onto the cold band. The soft pale green made his mind turn to a certain occupant in bed, sleeping through another day. How many days had it been? Two? Three? Or was it four? It must be four...for four days, Ryou had slept waking only once for a drink of water.  
  
Wait, why was he thinking this?! Sighing he rubbed his free hand through his hair, tousling the short locks of silvery white. Why had he stopped the youth from taking the lives of the raiders? They deserved it didn't they? True...yet that face...the soft cherubic face twisted in anger and hate, the soft jade eyes darkened to a deep emerald by the rage kept deep within...he couldn't bear to think that such an innocent should kill. The pale skin could not be marred by the red of blood; no...it had to keep to its unearthly purity. That sweet innocent face had to be kept of its childlike demeanor. Neither blood nor darkness would taint the young seer, for his ethereal innocence would be kept by him, something he had forsaken and lost so long ago in the harsh desert winds. He would protect the delicate desert flower from the bitter darkness of the night when Set wondered the shadowy plains.  
  
A sun bleached head poked its way into the room in which the tomb robber dwelled, lavender eyes resting on the relaxed figure.  
  
"Hey, Bak."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ryou's awake..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Just though you would like to see him..."  
  
The sharp garnet eyes met mischievous lavender, and heaving an annoyed sigh he lifted his body from its comfortable spot and followed the tanned figure.  
  
"Knew you would come."  
  
A small smirk danced across the tanned features of Malik as he taunted the already annoyed tomb robber.  
  
"Shut your mouth."  
  
Both entered the room in which a very tired looking Ryou was supported by Isis who was coaxing the younger child to eat some of the porridge she had spooned out. With half drooping eyes, the gentle sea green orbs rested on the two figures that entered the room. The high cheek bones seemed to have grown sharper and dark circles seemed to dance under the wide half laden eyes.  
  
Throwing back at Bakura an odd glance, Malik made his way to the slender youth. He seated himself next to the young seer and proceeded to talk. Stiffly Bakura seated himself next to Isis, crossing his legs.  
  
"Malik, would you help me get some mixtures for Ryou?"  
  
Bakura swore he saw a slight gleam in both aquamarine and lavender eyes as both figures exited the room, leaving both him and Ryou in there alone. Ryou was leaning against the headboard, letting his tired body be supported against the cool wood. The feathery soft head bobbed in exhaustion and the long slender fingers flexed experimentally.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryou's soft voice, softer from sleep and fatigue, made Bakura snap his head towards the youth. Thanks for what?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Drawn closer by curiosity, Bakura occupied the seat in which Isis had just sat in. Ryou struggled to sit up straighter, only succeeding in leaning against the arm of the thief. He stiffened at the sudden contact, but let the youth stay.  
  
"Thank you for not making me kill."  
  
With a shy smile, he let his pale marble arms twine around Bakura's neck as he lifted his body to hug Bakura's. A small blush tainted his cheeks as he let his body once more slide down to the soft bed. As he tired green eyes closed once more in sleep Bakura twined his fingers with the younger one's and whispered into the ear of the seer,  
  
"Never an innocent."  
  
He let his lips touch the slim pale fingers as he placed a soft kiss, but then stole away once more to the safety of his room. He failed to see two figures crouched behind the doors, as two pairs of eyes, pale lavender and serene aquamarine, glittered with anticipation. Both brother and sister smiled at each other before they too disappeared into the sanctity of their rooms and let the shadows engulf their secrets. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I had absolutely no time to do this. This took me about a week to write up because I was so busy! I promise to try to write up some more during vacation, but we'll have to see since we're moving then so my internet might not be connected. Please forgive me, and I promise to try to update soon! Please read and review and until the next chapter, ja ne! ^_^ 


	14. Only so far

I'm back again! I decided to try to upload one last chapter before I move out, so here it is! T-T I got my PSAT's back and I did badly!!!!!! *sigh* now I have to work even harder to better! Damn...okay ignoring my depression I must thank all the nice people who reviewed now!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Yay, you reviewed for me!!! O_O Now I feel bad for taking your time on your abstract...but thank you!!!!!!! I'm glad you like all the details, I love writing up detail, I think you do a great job with that in your story too...as for Malik and Bakura, I'm going to make Malik tease Bakura a lot more now...it's so fun!!! I'll take that into mind, I know it always seems a bit sappy, but I'll try to make it choppier, thanks again! Hope your abstract turns out good!  
  
Nadako-Mika: *hands umbrella* Here you go, looks like you need it. Thanks! I got one last chapter up before moving!  
  
Queen of the Storms: Thanks! Yeah, I decided that they needed a move on with their feelings now.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks, here's a new chapter!  
  
DreamingChild: Thanks, you're so considerate! Well, one last chapter before a long wait.  
  
Anime Crazed: Yup, Bakura the heartless emotionless tomb robber DOES care!!!!!  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks for being so considerate!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yum...pocky...and a cute Ryou plushie! Thanks! My goodness, Kharue seems to pass out a lot lately, hope he's doing fine...anyways, thanks!  
  
Like I said one last chapter before I move. We're supposed to get the internet reconnected again on Tuesday so I'll try to update around that week. On another note, happy holidays everyone!!! Happy Christmas, Yule, Hanukah, Kwanza, and any other holiday I missed out there! Hope you're all happy out there!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, as usual. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* It was dark, well almost light. He could see the soft timid rays illuminated in the still darkened sky. With a soft sigh, tousled silvery hair cascaded down slim shoulders. Wide pale green eyes stared at the far distance, straining to make anything out in the hazy darkness. Giving up he slumped onto the headboard once more, wishing he had some source of light to illuminate the room. Without warning, a soft glow erupted from the depth of his hands, and soon a neat little ball of light lay in his hands, giving off a soft gentle pearly glow in the wide room.  
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
He softly whispered to himself. With a cautious finger he poked at the ball of light and it stayed quite solid. Making up his mind that it was actually real and not an illusion, he stood up and made his way to the basin. Splashing his face with cool water he felt refreshened. Attempting to run his fingers through his tangled mess of mane, he stepped out into the silent hall ways. All lights were extinguished except for the glow cradled in his hands. The silvery hair seemed to give off a slight glow in the darkness, as he walked down the silent halls. He suddenly gave a small stumble and the glow of light left his hands, rolling on the cold marble floors. It entered a slightly open door on its own accord and Ryou scurried after it.  
  
He was dreaming, dreaming of a long time ago, a time when he was still a novice in the art of thievery. When he made by life by nicking the fresh breads laid out by careless bakers, when he stole away at the cheap things that nobody cared about. He was dreaming about the day when he had stolen his first large steal, a glimmering ring, gold encrusted with a large ruby. The deep blood like color giving off its own aura, staining anything close to it with its own little glow of deep crimson red. It was easy; nobody had seen his hands snatch at the small item. That was when he realized that no one cared for something they couldn't see, that anything small could be his in a blink of an eye.  
  
Soft footsteps made him jerk awake, automatically unsheathing a knife hidden within his pillows. Soft Nile green eyes peeked into the door and shrank away slightly. Realizing that it was only the young seer, Bakura hid the knife within the depths of his silken cushions. A soft glow caught his eyes, and he let his garnet eyes settle on the ball of glowing light. Curious he picked it up, letting the globe roll in the palm of his hand. It was small, fitting the small crook in his palm, yet it let out a soft and strong light. It created eerie shadows across his face, leaving the blood red eyes in the shadows, exaggerating the sharp angles of his handsome face. After a moments pause he let his eyes dart to the young boy standing by the doorway, timidly keeping his gaze on the marble floor.  
  
Without any words uttered, he offered the globe to the younger boy, coaxing him to come closer. Like a frightened animal, Ryou slowly inched to the outstretched hand and hesitantly let his small fingers close around the glowing ball of light.  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
Without looking up Ryou nodded. Like a little child, he kept his gaze trained to the floor once more. The pale green eyes trained on the spots of light escaping from his clasped fingers. Hesitantly he rose up from the cold floor and kept his eyes trained to the floor.  
  
"I'll leave now, I'm sorry for bothering you."  
  
He looked up for a miniscule minute to look at Bakura's blooded eyes before slipping out of the door and once more into the halls. Garnet eyes stared at the still open door and silently cursed him self. With a small sigh he arose from his pile of silken cushions and let the crimson over robe drape around his lithe body. He ran long calloused fingers through his short locks, shaking them free of tangles. With a free hand he dipped his fingers into the basin of water and ran them through his hair again. Lighting a candle he watched the flickering flames draw shadows that faded and grew on the walls. The wax slowly dripped down the stark white stem, hardening as it trailed down. He let a trail of hot wax drip down his tanned skin, contrasting starkly against his darkness. He bit back a hiss as the scorching heat soon cooled to his skin. He flexed his hands into a fist and watched as the delicate stream of wax broke off, crumbling onto the cool marble floor, lying there in splinters as it slid off of his skin. With a careless swipe of his feet he let it scatter across his floor, and slowly he let out a small grin as they disappeared into the shadowy depth of his still dark room.  
  
The slim figure wandered the empty hallways, feeling loneliness creep up on him. He was never lonely in his village; there was always something to do, or someone to play with. Here it was so empty, so much solitude. It was as if the atmosphere was afraid to breathe a breath of fresh air. As if it had to hold its tone of austerity. Well...Isis was nice and Malik was fun to be with, almost like an older brother. Bakura was...well Bakura was confusing. He could see the thief being wonderfully gentle with him; then suddenly shutting off everything around him, cloaking himself in an air of mystery and deceit. It made Ryou shudder every time Bakura's eyes suddenly grew dull and he slowly withdrew himself away from everything, and once his eyes lost its dullness it would sparkle with hate and malice.  
  
With a forlorn sigh he made his way back to the familiar dimly lit room, in which there always seemed to be a fire which burned merrily. As he stepped into the room he was surprised to find that another figure already sat on the cushions, relaxing as a hand idly twirled a dagger. Platinum blonde hair glimmered in the dim light as lavender lazily gazed into the fire.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Immediately the lavender eyes grew wide in interest and the dagger landed neatly in his hand. With a small smile Malik motioned the boy to sit close to him.  
  
"What are you doing up so early? What are you doing here? Where'd you get that? Are you hungry? Think anybody's up yet? When did you get up? Why are you up? Did I already ask that? Should you even be up?"  
  
A list of questions rattle out of Malik's mouth as Ryou sat himself next to the blonde. Blinking he just smiled and let the ball of light illuminate the room.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. And you?"  
  
"Not tired."  
  
That would explain the endless questions that were emitted from his mouth. Malik once more lay relaxed on the cushions. The dagger had disappeared into the folds of his clothes and was nowhere to be seen. The tanned fingers quickly skimmed his tousled hair as he stretched luxuriously onto the cushions, comfortable in his place. Ryou sat for awhile in silence, watching the leaping flames as they licked the slowly burning wood.  
  
"Malik, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What happened to Bakura?"  
  
Malik stiffened slightly. His lavender eyes rested on Ryou's slim form, testing something only he could see. He slowly sat up and rested his chin on his hand. He worried one lip as he chewed at it, contemplating what to tell the child.  
  
"Bak would kill me for telling you..."  
  
"I won't tell...I promise. I just want to know what happened."  
  
"It's not pretty...well if you want to know...Bakura lived in the place of thieves. You know, Kuru Enru. Heard of it?"  
  
With a slight nod from the young seer Malik continued.  
  
"Yeah well, he lived there for quite a bit I think. Anyways, from what he told me the pharaoh, not this one the one before, ordered his troops to the village. And one by one the soldiers killed of his people, he told me he escaped but he seemed a little unsure about how he did it. Seems to have blacked out a bit after that, told me he ended up in the desert like you, but someone found him and let him go on his way. Anyways, he told me he went back a couple cycles* ago, to see if there were any survivors, you know just in case...nothing...they had burned the whole place down, left the dead for the jackals and scavengers. He was a mess by then...came back talking in gibberish, something about revenge on the pharaoh, stealing from him, humiliating him. He was just plain crazy, but can't really blame the guy."  
  
With a pause Malik tilted his head to glance at Ryou. The pale lavender eyes serious and steady.  
  
"You have to remember Bakura saw his whole family die in front of him, and seeing the place in dust, something just musta snapped. God's after that little visit I had to drug him to keep him partly sane. It was crazy; I don't think he ever got over it. But can you ever?"  
  
He slowly drifted off as he lost himself in his thoughts. The tan fingers tracing invisible patterns onto the marble floor. The blonde hair rested on the bronzed cheek as he slowly said something once more.  
  
"Bakura...he's the sort of guy that can't take anything easily. Never did, always acting on temper and impulse. Never thought through anything...but he never dwells on the past. That's what makes him so emotionless, so separate. That's what you wanted to know right? I know you did, I did to. He never really understands anything that happened to him back at Kuru Enru. Hell, I don't understand. He just...layers himself on mystery you know? He hides himself, he doesn't want to know what happened, he's just bent on getting revenge, living through the fact that he has someone to hurt out there, someone to blame, but once he does that...if he does kill the pharaoh, who's he going to blame?"  
  
With that question hung in the air Ryou glanced at the blonde to see once more that he was engrossed in his thoughts, lavender eyes serious and unglimmering. Suddenly a soft whisper made him look at the blonde once more.  
  
"One day Bakura, you're going to have to face the fact that revenge can only get you so far my friend, then what will you do?" ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Done! Well, that was bad...sorry! I tried to do my best, but it might not have been all that great. Anyways, check out my one shot, still raining and as usual read and review! This will the last update until at least Tuesday, sorry to say. I'll try to update soon after that and thank you for reading my fic!! Love you all out there! Ja and have a great vacation everyone! ^_^ 


	15. Justice to the past

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I can't say it enough! My computer just got reconnected and I could only type my stories on my computer! I'm really sorry! Not to mention I actually got homework over the break if you can believe it! I will personally gut the person who invented homework and feed them to Ammit! Really! Anyways, I must thank all the beautiful patient reviewers~! I love you all!!!!!!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Plushie, pocky, and CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! *BIG smile* I love chocolate...the best substance made in the world. Love it!!!! Anyways, I congratulate you on your first fic!!!! I reviewed it for you!!! Great start! Anyways, thank you! You've got the right idea, PARTY!!!!! Hope you had a great holiday!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: You're back!!! Good job on your geometry exam!! I hated that subject...in fact I hate math so that kinda backfired in math class although algebra's pretty easy for me, but I swear pre-calc is like algebra squared! Enough about that, you're back!!! Missed you a ton!!! Here popsicles for you and your yami, I know how much you guys love them. Oh and no strangling Bakura, I still need him! Plus he's cute! ^_^ Anyways, the pictures? You sent a lot? I can't really say, I don't now...sorry, just send me anything you have, I love them all! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you had a great holiday!  
  
Queen of the Storms: Cleaning, ugh! I know, I did a lot of it, I mean I really did a lot of it. We organized the whole house from boxes and mopped each room three times!!! How clean can a floor get?! *Ahem* thanks for reviewing!  
  
Omae-o-korosu socereress: *Gasp* my grammars good?! Well...yay!!!! Grammar was never really my strong point, so thanks! I really appreciate it!  
  
Yami hitokiri: It is! Thank you, I couldn't proof read because I was in a rush, but I will try to change it as soon as possible! Thanks!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
mARKUEN: Here's more!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Hehe, *pats head* you poor thing! How on earth did you manage it? No really, how did you?! I can barely finish my five page reading and notes for history! Well...that's probably because I space out every two words...thanks for the correction! I forgot to proofread since it was like a minute thing! Sorry...pink cotton candy! Yay!! Now I must put fluff in the next chapter of something...I plan to use some insanity in this chapter, hehe! By the way, is Eden's Rising finished? I hope you put in at least an extra chapter, please? I really hope you do, I think it should continue forever, but that's not possible, so I'll settle for one chapter if you can. Just asking.  
  
DreamingChild: Thanks, I really wanted the whole Ryou wandering around with a ball of light to stand out. Thanks!  
  
Anime Crazed: Thanks! Poor Bakura.  
  
Nadako-Mika: Hehe, running around with lighters in the house...my mom would kill me if I ever did that, but wouldn't it be just oh so easier if we could magically create orbs of light in the dark? *sigh* if only.  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks! Hope you had a great one too!  
  
Crystal-chan: ^_^  
  
Sk8er Boi: Yami will not get killed by Bakura...but doesn't mean he will die!!!! Opps...I wasn't supposed to say that, but anyways, he'll die of unnatural causes, that's all I'm giving you. _  
  
DaLizzie: Aw...thank you! Yes, kill all sales people!! They annoy me with all their fake smiles and never telling you what you really need to know!!!!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!! *ahem* anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yay! Lot's of reviews!!! Love you all!!!! Thank you all for being so patient and never yelling at me to update! It's been a real hassle because I had a computer but I couldn't type up my stories. But now I can and I will!!! Anyways, on with the long awaited fic.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and some Bakura insanity ^_^. ***************************************************************** ****************************************** As breakfast came and went, Bakura and Malik went off to another day of raiding. Isis, after disapprovingly frowned at the pair, once more led Ryou to the quiet room. Sitting on the familiar pile of silken cushions Ryou and Isis faced each other.  
  
"Child, I think we may have found your special powers, and useful ones they are too. Healing! Well, that was something I had thought would be one. Creating lights seems to be a minor one, but very useful, I think I heard my brother requesting one for his scouting. It seems you are able to create something more physical with your magic, a barrier of some sorts? Well, whatever it is, I think you are very special Ryou."  
  
Confused Ryou frowned.  
  
"I can see you're confused, let me explain, not many seers can so quickly find their powers, why it took me years to find mine! Never have I seen such a great extent of power exerted by a mere training seer!"  
  
A small blush painted the pale cheeks as Ryou shyly looked at his lap.  
  
"But I'm afraid that finding you're powers are one thing and controlling them is another. All seers must learn to control their powers or catastrophic things should happen. Many have died or gotten hurt by the merest negligence in their control."  
  
With wide eyes, Ryou listened with rapt attention.  
  
"Power comes with many strings attached and if you don't learn to control it, it will consume you. I do no wish to frighten you my child, but you must know he importance of control over your powers."  
  
Her serous aquamarine eyes watched Ryou's equally serious face. With a grim nod, he let Isis continue her lecture.  
  
"To learn control, you must first let it all out. So Ryou I want you to relax your mind, to put it into the meditative state and just let out everything, can you do that for me?"  
  
Closing the large sea green orbs, Ryou wiped his mind blank like a slate, letting everything he worried about, every thought out from his head. Unbeknownst to him, a faint glow of pure light began to surround his body once more. He could hear Isis's wise voice from what seemed like a distance.  
  
"Now, do you feel your power released from you? Empty of all magic?"  
  
Ryou nodded, his eyes still closed. It gave him an oddly empty feeling, having no more magic in his body, like he was missing something.  
  
"Call it back to you, back into your body. Make your magic meld back into your mind."  
  
He tentatively called to his magic, asking it to come back, but he received no answer. His magic didn't want to come back. Pouting a little he tried once more, only to receive what he felt was like a resemblance of a taunt. Letting out an uncharacteristic growl he demanded with a bit more force then he meant to say it with. All at once his magic fled to his body once more. With a yelp of surprise Ryou opened his eyes.  
  
"I would say that was a little too much force young one."  
  
Grinning shyly he nodded.  
  
"But it wouldn't listen so I called it back and it still wouldn't listen and..."  
  
Letting out an amused chuckle Isis hid her smile.  
  
"You must learn to control your magic, but not make it afraid of you. Why don't we try that once more? Dispel your magic and call it back."  
  
Once more Ryou released his magic, letting it trickle away from his body.  
  
"Now call it back."  
  
He tried the softer approach one more time but once more he was ignored. He called back with a little more steel in his mental voice and accordingly he could see in his mind's eye, his magic glimmering in the distance. Hesitantly it came closer, and as Ryou once more called out to it gently, it once more filled his body. Letting out a little pant her opened his eyes to meet Isis's excited aquamarine ones.  
  
"Excellent Ryou; wonderful work!"  
  
He smiled shyly once more, but gave in to temptation of sinking into the pile of silken cushions as he felt unnaturally drained. Was it all that hard to do it?  
  
"You'll feel less tired once you rest up Ryou, it takes time to build up your strength to do all this work without breaking a sweat."  
  
She passed him a glass of water and Ryou slowly drained it, letting the refreshing liquid run down his parched throat. Feeling refreshed by the drink, he sat up once more. Smiling, Isis waited for her student to settle in his pile of silken cushions.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
"Yes Ryou?"  
  
"When do I learn to scry?"  
  
"Soon, you must first learn to control all magical energies within you before you can scry. Scrying is something that cannot be always forced. You see Ryou sometimes scrying cannot be forced and must come out naturally, allowing the magical energies to flow naturally around your body in a calm environment. Other times a scryer can call upon their magical energies to bring upon a vision through their respective element. In my case I can call upon a vision through water, but I must tell you natural scrying allows much clearer visions to come forth and requires much less energy."  
  
"But then how would I scry if my element is light?"  
  
Smiling Isis continued, happy at her student's attentiveness and silently thanking the Gods for such an eager student.  
  
"I do not know how you would scry but maybe when we get to the Pharaoh's high court you can ask the dark seer for help, he too has an unnatural talent."  
  
Pausing Ryou began to think once more.  
  
"Isis, wouldn't me releasing magic into the air harm other things?"  
  
With an amused chuckle, Isis let her dark hair fall over her shoulders with a flick of her hands.  
  
"Very perceptive Ryou. Normally it would, like I said uncontrolled magic is dangerous not only to the seer, but also the things around it. Now, I already have this room magically sealed and no amount of loose magic will escape this room unless I allow it."  
  
"How did you seal this room?"  
  
"It's quite simple, you could do it too Ryou. All you need to learn are the symbols and with the right combination you can create a number of charms. Do you wish to learn them?"  
  
Nodding vigorously Ryou scooted closer. Isis hid another smile at her student's eagerness. Taking out a scroll of parchment she opened the yellowish scroll which revealed a series of hieroglyphs.  
  
"Now each one of these will represent a different entity. As you can already see the Maat Heru, the Eye of Horus, symbolizes clarity in scrying. If you want to scry and to have better visions, some seers cast the Maat Heru upon the element they work upon."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bring me one of my water glasses and I will show you."  
  
Obediently Ryou, with meticulous care, brought down from one of its prominent pedestals a bowl of water. Setting it in front of the older seer he watched with rapt attention. Isis drew on the waters reflexive surface the Maat Heru, only the water's surface didn't ripple as Ryou expected but in a glimmering aquamarine color, the Maat Heru glowed before fading into the depth of the water. Then suddenly the water churned before clearing and leaving behind a clear glassy surface that eerily looked like a mirror, yet images seemed to dance around on its surface. Isis's clear aquamarine eyes were trained onto the glassy surface of the water, lips pursed as she studied the skittering images set before her. Then all too soon the images disappeared and the water fell back to its water like property once more. The surface of the clear water sloshed from side to side as Isis set on to its prominent pedestal once more.  
  
Ryou blinked. Isis met his gaze, hiding away her smile. Shaking his feathery soft head, Ryou closed his previously open mouth and looked up bashfully at Isis.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought it would be like that...it just felt...I just..."  
  
"It's okay little one, I understand all too well."  
  
Nodding Ryou settled back onto the pile of silken cushions and smiled.  
  
"Why don't we end our lessons here? Just look over this scroll tonight and try to memorize the most you can, okay?"  
  
Receiving a nod, she let Ryou scamper off, smiling at the eager young youth. All too soon Ryou came running back, eyes widened in surprise and fright.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
He couldn't seem to find words to describe his situation and only tugged at Isis's arm to follow him. Allowing herself to be led, Isis followed Ryou to the dimly lit room where she received a shock at the two figures standing before her.  
  
There stood her brother, hidden slightly by the shadows although one could clearly see his face filled with sudden horror. It wasn't the younger Ishtar that made Isis gasp, but the tall figure next to him, Bakura. There stood the tall tomb robber, draped in chains of gold as it glimmered against his dark skin. Rings with dazzling gems embedded on them were decked upon his calloused fingers. Bracelets, anklets, armbands, leg bands, all were draped on his body. Every inch of him glimmered in the dimly lit room as his stolen treasure shone with its own shine. In the dark, one could not see his face, yet suddenly a low laughter arose from his throat, growing in volume as the seconds passed by until the whole room echoed with the insane maniacal laughter of the deranged tomb robber.  
  
"By the black waters of Chaos, what happened?!"  
  
Suddenly Bakura turned to the shocked seer, insanity etched into his tanned sharp features. With another short burst of laughter he stalked closer to the seer.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened? Do you want to know? I'll tell you what happened! I'll tell you all!"  
  
"Bakura snap out of it!"  
  
Malik's sharp voice held a note of fright at the insane behavior of his friend. Ignoring the other tanned being he concentrated on the seer in front of him.  
  
"I have made myself the most famous tomb robber in history seeress! I have made myself the most wanted man in the pharaoh's high court! How you may ask, how?! It's very easy; I gave a gift to the pharaoh, a very nice gift in my opinion."  
  
"What did you give him Bakura? What did you do?!"  
  
Another burst of insane laughter was ripped from Bakura's throat as he turned to Malik.  
  
"Tell them my good friend, tell them what I did!"  
  
"He...he desecrated the pharaoh's tomb...he brought the corpse of Akunamukanon to the Pharaoh's high court for all to see."  
  
An audible gasp was blocked out by the laughter that once more filled the room as Bakura laughed at the mere thought of what he did.  
  
"I have brought justice to my people!"  
  
He cried out, throwing back his short silvery locks as he laughed with renewed strength. All through out the dimmed room all three figures ears rang with the insane laughter as three pairs of eyes were fixated onto the shimmering, glittering figure of the tomb robber, bent over with deranged amusement as he continued to laugh, dark amusement echoing into the room as the garnet eyes flashed with insanity and the sharp angles of his face distorted by madness only chaos could understand. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Uh...don't ask. I defiantly don't think this chapter was all that great, but I was in a rush to update so please forgive me! I'm once more really sorry for not updating, but I did!!!!! I really thank all the patient readers out there, I love you!!! I hope you guys had a great holiday and a happy new year!!! As usual please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible! Ja! ^_^ 


	16. Everything and nothing

Everybody do me a favor and read from the bottom first? FF.net cut it off and the only way for me to post up the new chapter was to cut off the beginning and post it on the bottom, I'm really sorry if its hard to read, but just start from the bottom and go back up to the top when you reach the part where it got cut off. Domo.  
  
Hello everybody!! Back again!! I'm sorry for taking such a long time, but all the teachers thought it would be a wonderful idea to pile up tests before midterms!!! Damnit!!!! Anyways, the thank yous:  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Hehe yeah thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu: *shudder* scary geometry teacher...*twitch* blonde afro...*gag* man am I glad geometry's over with! I can't believe I actually passed that class either! Thank the Gods! Anyways, hehe Bakura lost completely! It was so fun to write up! I'm glad you could feel the insanity oozing out, it was my intention! And yes, sexy insane bishies!!!! The whole little one thing was sort of random, I don't know why I used it, I think I meant to put in something else, but oh well...yeah I can't really imagine Isis saying it now that I think about it. Thanks for telling me! ^_^ yay, Eden's Rising is not yet done!!!! Joy!!! I liked your new fic too, very funny!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Giant...Pocky...hehe ^_^. Very happy me!!!! Thank you, it will bring me the much needed energy~! *blush* I didn't know that you liked my fic that much! Thank you, it's always nice to be appreciated! As for ff.net, I can't help you sorry to say...too bad, I really do like your story! Just try again, and see what happens.  
  
Osiris Lee: Well, Bakura didn't really commit his ultimate revenge yet, but will soon...as for confess his undying love to Ryou? Will happen soon enough...hehe, upcoming fluff soon!!! Joy!!! Soon, not yet!  
  
Weret Hekau: Thank you! I get a lot of my facts  
  
(continue here)  
  
Looking up from his position he met large emerald orbs staring down at him with sympathy shining in them. Sympathy? Sympathy for what? He had achieved one of greatest goals in his life! A small sad smile graced the pale face as the soft silvery locks framed the thin face. Such fragile beauty amongst the deadliest of them all.  
  
"Why do you smile at me like that seer?"  
  
The large orbs grew even sadder and Ryou let his fingers caress the short unruly locks. Speaking not a word he leaned close to his face, so close that Bakura could see every beautiful feature, every emotion flashing through those eyes.  
  
"I-"  
  
Pressing his slender fingers to his mouth Ryou shushed him and then removing them he replaced them with his lips. Soft and gentle they caressed each nerve that ran through Bakura's body. A feeling of warmth ran down his veins only to be replaced by something else, something deep within him stirred as those warm lips came into contact with his. He felt deep held back emotions flooding into his body once more and he began to feel the most curious of all sensations, an immense pressure on his eyes, closing them he tried to suppress it only to find that hot liquid began to run down his cheeks. Breaking apart from the sweet kiss he felt the thin arms wind themselves around his body as he began to cry, screaming and cursing at anything his mind touched upon as he cried into Ryou's tunic. The soft whispery voice comforted him, murmuring nothing in general but soft crooning sounds.  
  
He didn't get is, why was he, he of all people crying?! Hot tears refused to stop, no matter how much he cursed or screamed they continued to come. The warm feeling of triumph had melted away and left him feeling empty, hollow. It was as if he had been stripped of all meaning and the full weight of what had happened in his life had finally come down upon him like a deadly arrow aiming for its kill. Why had he been cursed with such a life? He let oaths spew out of his mouth and cursed the very Gods that condemned him to such an existence. The salty tears could be tasted in his mouth as they continued to flow in a steady stream. Words became jumbled together as he tried to curse and cry at the same time. Ryou's soft fingers tried to wipe away the never ending tears and the harsh garnet eyes met up with his. Tears still flowing from his red rimmed eyes he crushed his lips with the seer in front of him and let the salty drops roll into the others mouth.  
  
With one simple kiss the young seer had stripped away the hard outer shell of the tomb robber and as he cried the tears he never shed for his family he saw die, the tomb robber sank into the welcoming softness of his silken cushions and pulled the youth close to him. His face was buried into the feathery soft mane of Ryou, letting the few tears still leaking from within his eyes to disappear into the think mane. A soft pale hand ghosted over his face as Ryou wiped away the salty tracks of tears and gently began to hum a lullaby.  
  
Soon Ryou's voice faded away as Bakura fell into slumber but deep within Bakura's mind it wasn't Ryou's soft voice humming but a clearer, sweeter tone. In his mind he felt his mother's voice prick up from the hidden away memories as she sang to him as she always did. He could almost feel her work roughened hands smoothing away his hair and pulling the sheets in tight around his body. He let his tired mind rest as in the far distance he heard the sweet lullaby still being hummed by the clear sweet voice of his mother. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* First he goes insane, now he goes into an emotional breakdown! What am I doing to him?! Not to worry people, this doesn't mean in any way that Bakura will stop being the super sexy scary tomb robber! He's just having some emotional relief here...anyways, I hope this chapter was okay, sorry it was a bit rushed. Anyways, please read and review and I'll try to update as soon as possible, ja minna-san! ^_^  
  
*I made up the prayer so it isn't real. As for the blessed be thing, it's what Pagans put after each prayer, blessed be or so mote it be. I'm not sure if the Egyptians used it as well, I doubt it, but I just made it up and decided to put it in, please correct me if I made any mistakes! I couldn't find an actual prayer to Ma'at! Gomen. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* from e for Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, and yeah I'm not all that partial to OC's unless their very well written out. It's harder to imagine new characters. Anyways, thanks and read when you have time!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Yay, your back!! I missed you! And no problem for reviewing, it's funny to read...I know what you mean, no relaxation during vacation...*sigh* stupid school...anyways, thanks for all the luck!  
  
Maruken: True, so he's partially happy I guess...and crazy, that too...  
  
Anime Crazed: Not to worry Bakura will get better! I think...^_^;;  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yay! I'll get many pics! Joy! Here *more popsicles* with extra cherry ones* ^_^. O_O Who would of thought giving something sharp, shiny and pointy to Bakura would make him calm down...is where ever he went still in one piece? I hope so...anyways, thanks!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks! Yeah the tomb robber thing was from the magna, it was a little disturbing to think of, but that's crazy Bakura for you! But come on, we all love the crazy Bakura!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks for the luck and chocolate, I'm going to need a lot of both, *sigh*  
  
DaLizzie: hehe yeah, ^_^; but we all love the crazy Bakura as much as the...uh...less crazy one.  
  
Ashley lynn: Just read on to the next chapter!  
  
DreamingChild: Thank you!  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: Thanks, and fluff will be on the way!  
  
Voice-sama: Thanks!  
  
Yami hitokiri: yeah, scry means to see the future and what not...stupid midterms...*sigh* oh well, thanks!  
  
Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating!!!!!! Sorry if this chapter is really crappy but I had no time to do it, so please bear with me!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, maybe some fluff, you never know. ~_^ ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Silence evaded the shadowy crevices of the house as not a single whisper of a noise interrupted the smooth silence. Flickering lights lit the dim passages as the dancing shadows reflected the cold marble laid floor. The silence imposed a threatening atmosphere in the silent house as no one seemed to live there. Suddenly a string of laughter broke the silence as sharp as a scythe, laughter that held a certain pitch of insanity. One could not help but shiver as it rang through the empty corridors.  
  
In another room, seemingly another universe, three figures sat on piles of silken cushions. Each lithe figure bent towards on another, seeking comfort from the bone chilling laughter that even managed to get carried down to them. Even the fire seemed to shiver as the shadows shrank before once more rebounding and growing to cover the expanse of the floor with its flickering shadows. As the laughter died away as it always did, the tallest of three figures began to pray, her soft calming voice penetrating the hearts of the other two and offering comfort to them. Tanned fingers gripped the amulet that hung on his neck as he too joined his sister in prayer to the holy deity Ma'at.  
  
"Holy daughter of Ra above, bring to us your peace and divinity, bless us with your divine harmony and let your peace reign in this holy house. Bring with you your feather of truth and let it rip away the mask of deceit as you balance the evil that lives. Blessed be."*  
  
Both voices dropped off as they let their heads droop down in a silent bow to the great goddess. Large green orbs studied the fire quietly hissing as he watched the dancing flames of vibrant orange and bold red dance across his vision. His full lips mouthed 'blessed be' as the other two spoke it and let the silvery mane of hair cover his face. His knees were drawn close to his chest, hugging his body close to himself. A small shiver was elicited from his slender body when another peal of laughter was heard; it once more faded away into the still night air where it lingered.  
  
They sat there silent as the night sky that lay out in the world above. When the small figure rose unsteadily from his pile of silken cushions a sun bleached head looked up, bright lavender eyes questioning the avoided face. When he made his way to the hallway the tanned figure opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Isis leaned over and placed a hand on his mouth. Instead of replying she let another soft prayer pass through her lips once more and as she drew away Malik's voice combined with hers and together they let their prayers echo in the dim room.  
  
A blinding mane of silvery hair shone amongst the darkness of the room. His hair reflected by the lone candle that was lit in his room. That was all he needed, that was all he wanted. He watched in rapt fascination as his pile of gold glittered in the dim room, letting gold shadows dance across the walls briefly before they faded away. His tanned calloused fingers lazily traced the design on his pile of cushions. A small smirk made its way to his mouth as he once more envisioned the look on the Pharaoh's face as he had thrown the rotting corpse in front of his feet. The look of pure terror mixed with shock as the smooth face contorted in anger and all the while he just stood there, draped in the golds buried with the no good dead corpse, smirking at the look on his face as he felt satisfaction burn within his heart.  
  
A small knock on his door didn't make him turn away from his gold nor his thoughts. Who was he to care? He had after all, all that he wanted, the only thing left was to kill the last of the blood line and he would no longer be in debt to his people, finally free of the silent burden he placed upon his shoulders when he saw their terrified faces and the insignia of the Pharaoh's seal on the sword hilt as it buried itself into his family's back. After all bad blood need to be cleansed. A whisper of a laugh tickled his throat but he held it down, it was his secret after all.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Something soft and whispery traveled to his ears, the voice just barely sighing out his name. Soon soft fingers traveled down his face until they met the scar marring his tanned features. Looking (go back up to the top, it'll continue from there) 


	17. warmth

Gomen!!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating, part of it was due to midterms, which I did horribly in, being very sick, and me being just plain lazy...-_- ;; sorry about that again. Anyways, I must now write like there is no tomorrow for all you people!!!! Uh...*goes back to read the last chapter because I have been a lazy bum who forgot her own story plot.* Sorry about that. Anyways, I must thank all the patient reviewers!  
  
Lone Wolf55: Thanks!  
  
BakaNeko-chan: Thank you! As you can see by the screwy format, I didn't retype it, but I'll keep it in mind, thanks!  
  
Link-Ryou-Marth-Lover: Thanks!  
  
DreamingChild: Thanks, I know, after all he is a seer! ^_^  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks, sorry about the late update1  
  
Nadako-Mika: *blush* Thank you, I'm glad you really liked it. I hoped it wasn't too bad because it got rushed and then it got all messed up, so thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Thank you for the soup! Made me all better! ^_^, as for your fic, take your time! You hear that everyone?! Her computer died and her fic's files were in it! Be patient people, the work of Ryuujitsu will be up soon! *cheers* can't wait until it is, I'll look for it! Heh, I couldn't resist making Ryou kiss Bakura, I mean come on, it was one of those can't miss spots for mushy kisses!!!! *ahem* and I like your prayer to Ma'at better then mine, very ancient like. ^_^. Thanks for telling me about the floweriness, hard to resist for me, but I'll try to fix it, I really like it when reviewers leave behind constructive stuff for me to build off of, thanks!  
  
Queen of the Storms: I know what you mean, stupid teachers and school!!! Curse you! Die! Anyways, thanks, and take your time on reviewing!  
  
Finally the next part of the story will continue on! Yes, this story will live on! *cough, cough* don't mind me, I had some ice cream ^_^. Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently now, but once more it will be very hard to do, first midterms, now SAT's. *sigh* life of the damned I tell you. On with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, maybe fluffiness, and mischievous Malik. ***************************************************************** ***************************************** Warmth. Warmth and comfort wrapped themselves around his body in a thick embrace, letting the cool predawn wind drift to his nose. Soft skin caressed his bare chest and milky fingers were twined within his own. Silvery tresses glowed within the darkness of his room, illuminating the chamber with an ethereal glow. Beauty beyond beauty encased the two figures as they lay twined within each other and the soft breathes of slumber could be heard.  
  
Garnet eyes opened in the predawn of day as his sharp features relaxed. His sinewy arms tightened its hold on the lithe figure next to him, letting his fingers travel down the delicate curve of the other's face, barely touching the silken skin as if afraid that one touch would shatter the milky skin. The seemingly frail body curled up in childish instinct as he rested his warm sleep weighted cheek against the bronzed chest. Arms tucked to his chest as the soft limbed legs were brought up close to his chin. The fine silver brows knit together before relaxing into dreamless sleep.  
  
He just lay there, watching, studying, memorizing each curve of the other's face, each feathery tress, each frail feature. Slowly once more he let his calloused fingers trace the smooth unmarred cheek before he let his hands curl around the silken tresses. He let his lips ghost over the other's before letting a small smile grace his lips for a moment before disappearing into the hardened mask of a thief. The all too tender moment was shattered when an all too familiar voice echoed through the hallways, ringing like bells to create a cacophony of sound.  
  
"Oh Bakura!!"  
  
The sun bleached head of a certain Egyptian made its way to his room, a small grin adorning his lips as he white of his teeth flashed against the dark skin. In an utterly unconvincing patronizing tone he let his grin broaden.  
  
"Why, I'm sorry Bakura, am I interrupting a private moment? Perhaps it would be better if I left hmmmm? Or should I alert the house hold that the emotionless thief has finally let his ice heart be melted by a certain seer?"  
  
A low growl was emitted from the depth of the thief's throat as a quiet cackle erupted from the psychotic blonde. A soft noise made both boys look down to see the soft body of Ryou stretching in his sleep as he rearranged his limbs to drab around the tomb robber's body. The pair's bickering was on hold for a minute before snapping back into place as Malik let out a well timed snicker and a faint blush of pink swept across the bronzed features of Bakura barely noticeable. Barely the key word there.  
  
"Awww...is the mighty Bakura blushing now?"  
  
"Anubis condemns you to Ammit Malik; shut your mouth if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours on your neck!"  
  
He hissed in a venomous tone. A saucy grin darted across the bronzed features once more.  
  
"Why thank you, my head is pretty isn't it?"  
  
While Bakura prayed to every god he knew to kill Malik on the spot, who obviously wasn't listening, said victim of the prayers just skipped away positively cackling in the hallways.  
  
"Always knew he was off his rocker, that little minion of Set!"  
  
The mutterings dropped off as he opted to bury his nose into the soft tangled mane of Ryou instead and watch the relaxed features of the seer as he smiled in his sleep.  
  
"Oh, Isis~!"  
  
The all too cheery voice of dear beloved brother of the said seer waltzed into the room.  
  
"As much as I love you Malik, you know waking me up is both stupid and dangerous to your health."  
  
The not too happy Isis glared up at the amused lavender eyes that blinked in an innocent matter...innocent, right. With a sigh of defeat she just shook her head.  
  
"Get on with it Malik, I'm awake already."  
  
"Guess who our Bakura's all snuggled up with?"  
  
The teasing tone in his voice left no other choice in the matter, not to mention who else lived in their house? It wasn't her or Malik, so there fore it had to be,  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Malik, there's a total of four people in this house. It isn't me or you and Bakura can't snuggle with him self so it has to be Ryou."  
  
A brief moment of silence accompanied this statement before Malik just blinked and shrugged it off.  
  
"Too much damn logic into it..."  
  
Isis let out another yawn as she vainly tried to finger comb her tangled hair, only to leave behind a mass of more tangled hair.  
  
"Is that is?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
Muttering about not so innocent brothers she covered another yawn and with a dismal flick of the hand she dismissed her brother.  
  
"Go cause some mischief somewhere else, and don't break anything! And don't bother Bakura or Ryou for that matter!"  
  
"Damn..."  
  
With a mock sulk on his face Malik hastily scurried out of the room knowing that staying any longer would cause his sister's not so well kept temper to explode. With an annoyed sigh to her brother she splashed cool water to her face and let a small smile grace her lips.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Large orbs slowly fluttered open only to close once more. Hazy outlines of his present setting caused him to blink slowly again, sleep still clouding the jade orbs. With a contented smile he draped his arms around the still figure next to him. Letting a small sigh leak through his lips he just laid there, listening to the steady heart beat of the tomb robber next to him. When finally sleep had lifted from his limbs and the sea green eyes were wide open, he looked up to see sharp garnet eyes watching him, sharp features kept in face. He smiled softly and gently pecked the tanned cheek before untangling his body from the others.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The soft whisper of the tomb robber's voice made him turn his silvery mussed head to smile briefly before going to the bowl and pitcher that resided in the corner of his room. The tomb robber didn't rise from his place in bed as his garnet eyes followed the seer. Instead he turned to his back, letting the gauzy sheets rest on his bare back where the short silvery locks barely tickled his skin. With another soft smile Ryou returned with the bowl of water resting in his palms and a cloth floating in the clear liquid. Gently he dipped the cloth in and let it glide over the chiseled features of Bakura, refreshing the face that was still sticky with tears and grimy from his long confinement in his room. Once done he set the bowl down and quickly washed his own face before he got up, only to be pulled down by the calloused hand that held his arm in a firm yet gently hold.  
  
"Come here."  
  
The soft whisper of the tomb robber didn't hold any menace, only a soft gentle tone that Ryou didn't now he possessed. Obediently he crawled closer to the figure that had now sat up, filmy sheets gathering at his waist and bronzed skin exposed. The calloused finger gently skimmed his cheeks, his forehead, his lips; gently as if afraid that he'd break. His eyes traced the soft face before gently pulling his lips to Ryou's. The boy's soft scent circled his head and possessed him to gently nip at the lips before entering his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. He could feel the thin arms twining around his neck, pressing him close, letting the soft silky locks to brush against his cheeks. He could feel the smaller lither body leaning against him, the warmth radiating to his own body. After pulling away for a second to catch more air into his lungs he watched the sweet blushed face with which the large orbs were closed. The full lips had turned an appealing crimson red and he quickly captured the lips with his once more. Slowly he leaned forward, pushing the body to the pile of silken cushions and gently caressed the soft cheek. Breaking apart the kiss he leaned his forehead against the others, almost smiling. The large sea green orbs held his own before the soft milky hand touched the bronzed skin of his own back and gently traced the many scars that lined the thief's back, memorizing each lash that crossed the skin. The soft feathery touches made him shiver slightly and gently pulled the other into another kiss. Time seemed to stop for the moment as their worlds revolved around only each other.  
  
Suddenly somebody hammered their fist against his door, making both break apart in sudden surprise. The all too familiar head of the blonde popped in with a smile pasted across his bronzed features.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!"  
  
He immediately pulled his head back as a dagger came flying to his head, embedding itself with a 'thunk!' onto the wood. With a sigh of annoyance Bakura let his body fall next to the youth, running a hand through his short silvery locks. Ryou lay still for a moment before he turned and gently placed a peck on the lips he had just kissed with hungry passion a minute ago. With a small smile he arose and gently pulled Bakura to his feet. As both made their way down the hall, he felt the small fingers of Ryou intertwine with his own and he gripped them in a gentle embrace. As they entered the dimly lit room Bakura spotted the tanned Egyptian he so sorely wanted to kill smiling in the same saucy manner as before. As both sat on the silken cushions Bakura made a mental note to himself.  
  
'After killing Malik, lock the doors.' ***************************************************************** ******************************************* I'm sorry it wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. In hopes of rewarding you for your patience I hope I gave you a nice long make out session that was cut short by Malik. Heh, Bakura wasn't too happy. Anyways, winter track ends soon so I might have more time to update! ^_^ that's until spring track comes around that is. But please read and review as always and I hope to update soon! Thank you for being so patient and ja until then! ^_^ 


	18. broken soul, broken heart

Back again! Sorry it took so damn long!!!! I've just been really distracted lately for some reason and incredibly lazy...but I'm updating! Anyways, I must thank all the nice reviewers!!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Yay! Your dad bought a computer by accident? O_o? That's weird. But who am I to complain, that means you can write in a couple of weeks! Joy! Hope is not lost yet! You will always have my undying support for your pretty, pretty stories! ^_^. *gasp*! Geometry midterm?! Gods above!!!! You'll need every as much support as you need! May the gods be with you, I'm glad my midterms are done with, although I did absolutely crappy on them...T-T. I hate midterms...anyways, you know what? You're right, we need more Bakura and Ryou fluff around here, where are all the Bakura and Ryou fluff writers?! We need fluff!!!!! *sigh* I've been scouring ff.net and mediaminer for some good stuff...*sigh* need more fluff...fluff deprivation...*gasp, choke, die* @.@ Anyways, beyond that completely random note, I will wait with all the patience in the world for your fluffy stories!!!! Uh...right, on with the fic.  
  
Jou: Chibis!!!! *squeal* cute! Awww...feel the chibi love! ^_^ I feel so loved by them! Thanks!  
  
Voice-sama: Heh, that's funny, well its fun to annoy other's like Malik does!  
  
BlingBlin021: Thanks!  
  
Osiris Lee: Awww...thank you! I aim to please the fluff readers! Although it might get a little angsty soon...  
  
Anime Crazed: Thanks, well we still love Malik, even if he was annoyingly interrupting the sweet fluffy moments!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yum, coconut pocky...such a variety, never seems to end. Not that I'm complaining ^_^. Anyways, Hope Kharue wakes up soon...here *give smelling salts* maybe that's waken him up! By the way how's your fic going? I see you finally figured out how to fix your fic, it happened to mine to...damn ff.net. _ Anyways, thanks! Also here, *brush to brush your messy straight hair* don't ask, oh and I'm slowly getting my friends hooked on pocky too, must spread all pocky goodness!!!!! ^-^  
  
VampssAmby10210: Thanks!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks! I can't snap either, so don't feel bad about it. As for your updations, well you updated your angsty fic, and the humor fic can always wait. You know what they say; great pieces of art work take time! ^_^  
  
Warning: Some yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, fluffiness!!!! ^_^ Angst will be coming up soon too! ^_^!  
  
I don't write lemons, sorry to say, but one I don't want ff.net to erase my fic, and second of all I'm not brave enough to write one...*cowers under desk* Sorry! For all those who want one, uhhhh...use your imagination...^_^;; Sorry about that, but anyways on with the fic! By the way there's been a quite large time lapse about two months or so. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Two slim figures sat on the window sill, one using the other as a chair. Silvery hair glinted in the dying sun's light as the harsh rays of orange and crimson touched their cheeks. Pale fingers lay intertwined within tanned ones as he laid his soft feathery head against the strong chest of the other, listening to his heartbeat. Smiling the pale faced one nuzzled his head into the bronzed neck of Bakura and let out a soft contented sigh. The strong limbs of the tomb robber circled the youth, protecting him from nothing as the soft little body was curled up to him. He whispered inaudible words into the ear of the seer and as Ryou smiled lazily Bakura tightened his grip on the seer's tunic.  
  
From a distance a pair of cool aquamarine eyes was trained on the romantic couple before her as a pair of serious lavender eyes studied her. Tanned fingers traced the design embroidered onto his tunic as Malik fidgeted uneasily.  
  
"You're going to have to tell them soon you know..."  
  
With a small sigh of discomfort Isis leaned her head against the doorway.  
  
"But their so sweet on each other and it's only been a half a season since they've been together*. I don't want to tear them apart."  
  
"But you told me Ryou's powers were developing, you can't ignore that Isis, you know it. The only reason you came home was because you said you had a premonition about a seer coming soon."  
  
Lavender orbs lowered slightly as he trained his eyes to the embroidered designs of gold on his tunic, slim body leaning against the opposite side of the doorway from his sister.  
  
"That's not the only reason I don't want to tell them and you know it Malik. I didn't want to leave, please believe me, but I had no choice! I'm sorry Malik, but it's not like I can bring you along to the Pharaoh's high court. He's already turned a blind eye to you and your business more then I can count. I don't want to leave either, baby brother."  
  
She fondly tucked a stray strand of sun bleached hair behind his ear like she used to do when they were little. Malik still studied the embroidered patterns once more with new intensity.  
  
"I know I don't blame you. It's just that it's been so long and...I miss you..."  
  
Isis felt her own eyes prick with tears at the unusual display of emotions from her usually stoic brother. Letting out a soft sigh of misery she slowly let her arm fall around Malik's shoulders as she drew him into a quick hug before she leaned against the doorway again. Both aquamarine and lavender orbs shined brightly, like diamond in the setting sun as they tried to blink away tears.  
  
The harsh garnet orbs rested on the relaxed dozing face of Ryou, the pale sea green eyes half laden in sleep. Gently he traced the gentle curve of the pale cheek and brought the small body closer to his as if fending him off from invisible attackers. In truth he was scared of what might happen to his mr, he looked so delicate, so frail. It was as if with a single harsh blow the beautiful figure of Ryou would shatter into a million irreplaceable pieces. He gently buried his nose into the soft feathery mane of silvery hair, deeply inhaling the sweet delicate scent so purely Ryou it sometimes made his head spin. Even if he rarely said he it, he loved the seer with all that was left of his heart. It sometimes hurt to whisper the words to the beautiful youth; it felt alien, unfamiliar on his tongue. Never had he said such affectionate things, never had he so gently touched another creature. He was almost scared at what was to become of him if he said the wonderful and dreadful words out loud. Would the mask of the tomb robber fade away and leave him weak and defenseless as he once was when he was a stupid young child?  
  
A small sigh broke him out of his reverie and looking down he saw the gentle face of Ryou relaxed in sleep as the large sea green orbs were closed. He gently petted the soft mane of hair and placed a sweet kiss on the plumb lips. He loved the sweet innocent face he often rained with kisses, all of them feathery soft until passion got the better of him and he kissed the plumb lips with bruising force, or he just made them grow a deep scarlet with fevered kisses. The taste of Ryou was still burning on his lips as he lifted the light little body, and he carried him to the room they shared. At the slight jostling he received from the lift Ryou opened his eyes the tiniest bit and he smiled sleepily. Twining his pale arms around Bakura's neck he planted a soft sleep weighted kiss onto the tomb robber's thin lips before laying his head on the sturdy shoulder of Bakura and falling asleep once more he closed his eyes in bliss.  
  
Bakura laid the body onto the pile of silken cushions and brought about the gauzy sheets around their bodies, letting Ryou curl his limbs so that his arms were drawn close to his chest and the thin legs were tucked close to his arms. He let out a small noise of discomfort as Bakura left to fetch a bowl of water to wash his face with. Letting out a barely audible chuckle he brought his body close to Ryou's and let the thin arms of the seer wrap themselves around his chest as the head rested on his shoulder where it made it his pillow. He looked down and quietly studied the sleeping features enhanced by Chon's glow of light. He tentatively brushed away the wispy locks that laid across his lover's cheek before whispering three words that always threatened to make him smile in happiness and shake in fear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
As the harsh gaze of Ra invaded the room, Bakura's garnet eyes snapped open. It was barely dawn, but still the gaze of Ra was strong. Sighing he laid his head back on the pillows and held close the warm sleepy body of Ryou, letting him drape his legs with his own, tangling them so he lay trapped under Ryou's embrace. The sleep tousled head shifted, finding a more comfortable spot on the tomb robber's chest. By the time Ra was fully up and gazing down upon his land, Ryou fluttered his sea green eyes and let them focus onto the hardened face of Bakura, that even when relaxed had a sharp edge.  
  
Ryou had never seen Bakura asleep; he somehow always went to bed before Bakura ever did. He wanted to see if the thief's face was still sharp in his sleep, but no matter how long he tried to stay awake, sleep always over came him and forced him to close his eyes before the tomb robbers. Ryou had a suspicion that Bakura didn't want him to see what his face looked like when asleep. He didn't mind, he knew that whatever face Bakura had he would love him no matter what. He wouldn't give anything to change Bakura, no matter what. He had memorized every aspect of it starting from his face. The forever sharp garnet eyes that always caught everything, the jagged silvery hair that had been hacked away with by a knife, the smooth scars that were imbedded deep into his cheek followed by another short one almost outlining his eye, and the sharp angles of his face that made him look all the more handsome and mysterious, sometimes leaving his eyes to be pitted jewels amongst a crown of silvery hair glinting in the moon.  
  
Bakura's body was lined with scars, many on his back. Ryou wasn't a simpleton; he knew what they were from. Thin lines that lashed across his back in crisscrossing roads, some reaching to his ribs, other's just a shallow scratch. There was also a long one by his thigh, one he had gotten from fighting another thief he had said, but Ryou knew there was more. The worst one was the one that was hidden by his scalp, one that went from his neck and followed the curve of it. White with age, but deep nevertheless. When Ryou had asked about it, Bakura only shortly answered he didn't remember how he had gotten it, but Ryou knew it had to do with his village and his escape. He never asked Bakura anymore then he gave, he knew that some things were meant to be left untouched.  
  
Calloused hands gently touched his face and he looked up to see garnet eyes soften in the slightest bit as Bakura stared down at him. Those calloused hands were often rough but only gentled their touch for Ryou, only for Ryou. Smiling Ryou arose and bent down to give Bakura a chaste peck on the lips. Reaching for the bowl he wetted the cloth floating in it and gently washed Bakura's face, a daily ritual they had gone through since the day Ryou had slept with Bakura. As both refreshed left the private compounds of their room they made their way down to the dimly lit room in which Malik and Isis already sat, breakfast in front of them.  
  
Sitting together they ate in unusual silence. Looking up at Isis, he though he saw the faintest traces of tears on her bronzed cheeks and Malik's bright lavender eyes held some unseen sadness to them. He had a feeling of dread growing in his stomach and he reached out to quickly intertwine his fingers with Bakura. As seeing both hands cradled in each other's Isis's eyes seemed to grow sadder.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'll be leaving soon."  
  
Confused Ryou clutched tighter to Bakura, dread exploding in the pit of his stomach as his heart began to flutter nervously.  
  
"Where? Why?"  
  
With a swallow Isis explained in a pained voice.  
  
"As a seer you belong in the Pharaoh's high court among other seers. I had come due to a premonition about you Ryou, but now your powers have developed steadily and it is now your time to leave for the Pharaoh's high Court."  
  
Ryou's breath caught at his throat as his eyes grew wide in fright and dread. Bakura unconsciously tightened his grip on Ryou's little fingers.  
  
"But...but I don't want to leave! I want to stay with Bakura! Please let me stay!"  
  
With a small pained look on her face Isis turned away and faced the fire, her voice unmasked in anguish. In a small whisper of a voice she answered back.  
  
"I can't Ryou, I don't have a choice. Believe me Ryou I don't want to leave either, I really don't but we have no choice!"  
  
For a fleeting second she let her watery aquamarine eyes rest on Malik before flickering back to the flames. Ryou clutched the tomb robber to his body as if he was his only hope of staying in the underground place he called home. With tears clinging to his long lashes Ryou turned to Bakura's face, eyes closed and mouth turned into a straight line.  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and refused to face Ryou's imploring gaze.  
  
"Yes, I knew from the beginning I could never have you, that you were destined to live a life in the Pharaoh's high Court and that I would never see you again once you had left."  
  
Bakura's voice dropped to a whisper, he brought the soft lithe body of Ryou close to him; trying to will himself to memorize everything about Ryou he hadn't yet.  
  
"You belong to the Gods and I even as a thief have no right to steal you away."  
  
Closing his eyes once more Bakura carefully laid his cheek onto Ryou's soft mane as the youth began to let the salty tears fall down his pale cheeks.  
  
"How long?"  
  
The strangled whisper barely audible in the dim room, afraid of the answer. Bakura clung tighter to Ryou's body and gently began to pet the soft mane of hair. He didn't want to hear her answer, he wanted to stay in Ryou's embrace and forget about the world forever, but as her whispery voice echoed in the oddly silent room, he felt his heart and soul break into a million tiny splinters.  
  
"One week" ***************************************************************** ******************************************* I'm sorry!!!!! I have to separate them, I have no choice! Ryou has to go to the high court or there no longer will be a plot to my flimsy crappy story! It'll get even sadder when they say good bye...I'm so evil!!!! T-T not like I want to be...anyways, please read and review for me and I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you all for reading my story! Ja! ^_^ 


	19. broken heart, aching soul

Hello everybody! Sorry about the angsty chapter, but it will only get angstier...is that a word? Anyways, I got many, many reviews~! ^_^, except, most were about how unfair it was to separate them and its true! I'm sorry~~~!!!!! T-T, anyways, must thank them:  
  
DreamingChild: I know, but don't kill Isis!!!! I still need her for the fic~!  
  
Anime Crazed: Heh, I know what you mean, I don't want them to separate but, the plot must live on~!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *gulps* whoops? Didn't mean to flood your authoress lair...hehe, sorry? Anyways, uh, well yes it is good for the plot! And green tea pocky! Yay! Here, *hands a large box of super strength tissues.* Your going to need it in this chapter. As for your fic, I will wait!  
  
Servent of Anubis: Oh, thank you! I didn't know I got it off of another site/fic from ff.net. If I could, could I ask you about some things later? I don't know if they're accurate or not, but you must know! So could I ask you about them later? Thanks for liking my story!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Sugar! Much needed for this fic, although it'll be sad...I made everybody start crying! __, ummmm...right...they'll get together...in the very far future. ^_^;;  
  
Jou: hehe thanks!  
  
Reaper-from-heaven: Thanks!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yeah, that's ironic ain't it? But what can we do? All good stories need angst!  
  
*sigh* yes I know, I'm cruel and cold hearted, but they will meet again, I promise!!!! Just in the veeeeeerrrrrry far future that is...^_^;; Anyways, to the story!  
  
Warning: yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some fluffiness, then angst, again...-_-;; ***************************************************************** ******************************************* The sun was rising. He didn't want the sun to rise. He wanted it stay dark forever, to be night, to have the moon's ethereal face staring down serenely at the darkened earth, but no. The sun was rising. Slowly the sky was turning a vivid crimson as if it was bleeding, like as if Ra was bleeding. The harsh garnet eyes tried to close themselves but to no avail. His gaze wandered to the slumbering youth in his arms, a small frown written across the smooth forehead as even in his sleep the young seer was heartbroken. Tears were still evident from last night as the young boy had cried himself to sleep.  
  
'Gods why do you mock me?'  
  
Stroking the silken cheeks he planted a soft kiss on the forehead and at once the frown disappeared into a soft smile as the seer snuggled closer and grasped in his small lithe fingers the gauzy blankets that were swathed around them both in the chilly predawn.  
  
With ring bedecked fingers Bakura gently stroked the silvery mane of hair and pulled the warm body close. Softly Ryou made a noise of contentment before draping a sleepy arm around the thief's torso, letting his soft cheek pillow against the bronzed skin of the tomb robber.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Ryou."  
  
He whispered to the still asleep figure, garnet eyes closing as he felt them burn.  
  
"Don't leave me love, stay with me."  
  
He whispered against all hope, knowing full well that if given a choice Ryou would stay. He let his calloused fingers weave in the tousled mane of hair before letting out a shaky breathe. In an even yet softer voice he whispered into Ryou's ear,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Before letting a single tear roll down his cheek and disappear into the fabric of the silken cushions.  
  
Weary aquamarine eyes looked down on the fine grains of sand at her feet. She slowly dragged her foot across the sand, idly drawing patterns, as if a little child. She could hear her brother saddling the horses, three of them. Bakura refused to let them journey across the desert for the whole trip, insisting that both Malik and he accompany them until the next morning when they arrived into the city. She knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to protect her. She didn't have the heart to deny him.  
  
She could hear the soft shuffle of footsteps and looked up to see Ryou clinging to Bakura, fingers interlaced as both didn't stray more then a step from each other. The white linen shined brighter in the sun and the pale green embroideries that were sewn onto the tunic and pants made Ryou's large sea green orbs stand out. Large sea green orbs brimmed with tears. His lips quivered and Isis had to turn her head away, glad that the cloth covered most of her face so that none could see her own lips quivering.  
  
"It's ready."  
  
Malik's unnaturally soft voice made Isis look up to see the lowered face of her brother. Bright lavender orbs shadowed with sorrow. Placing her fingers under his chin she forced him to look up to her own eyes to make him see that they too were brimmed in tears. Letting out a small smile Malik squeezed her fingers before turning to talk to Bakura.  
  
Ah, Bakura. The thief's crimson over robe stood out in the tanned landscape, like a bloody flag that waved its arms in the shimmering air. His silvery head protected by the cloth that draped around his face, similar to the one Ryou had on his. She could see his garnet eyes flickering to the youth next to him constantly, the fingers tightening their grip on the small fingers, the sharp angles of his face etched even harder in an attempt to hide his face from sorrow. As he nodded his head in agreement with Malik, he turned to his own horse and whispered words to the smaller youth. Ryou just clung closer to Bakura and let his head fall onto the crimson over robe.  
  
The sun flashed against the stark whiteness of all the linens, save for Bakura's crimson over robe. His sharp garnet eyes were forever scanning the horizon out of thief's instinct. Once or twice he caught a quick blur in the distance, but he knew that if they were indeed thieves they would stay away; his crimson over robe would give in the smallest hint that the infamous king of thieves was out in the desert and if they treasured their lives they would move on. He could feel the welcoming heat of Ryou's body against his as the young seer let his head fall onto the bronzed skin of Bakura's torso. On his finger he twisted the gold band, making the precious gold metal shine in the glaring sun, the soft green jade twinkling as well. Jade, so soft a green, so vivid it reminded him of his Ryou's eyes. His Ryou's beautiful eyes. Soft, caring, intelligent. Beautiful, and never his. As if sensing Bakura's distraught train of thought, Ryou turned and looked at him seriously, his large pale green eyes studying his own with an unnatural sadness in them. He let the pale finger lightly dance across the scar under his eye before pressing his lips softly to the tomb robber's thin ones.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bakura only buried his head into Ryou's soft mane, cherishing the pure smell of Ryou. While one hand was still steadied on the reins he let the other hand intertwine with Ryou's. Ryou squeezed the calloused hand tightly before relaxing his grip. As they continued to ride on in silence he felt something slightly cooler slip onto his finger. Looking down he saw one of Bakura's rings on his own finger. The one he was just twisting. The jade shone softly in the sun. Looking up he saw that although Bakura's gaze was partially fixed on the path they rode and the horizon, but he knew he had Bakura's attention.  
  
"Reminds me of you...same eye color."  
  
Bakura's rough voice softly whispered into his ear and Ryou smiled, knowing just how hard it was for his love to say the same exact words he had just uttered.  
  
"Thanks you."  
  
"Anything for you...love"  
  
By the time the moon rose high over the deserts Ryou was dozing in the tomb robber's embrace and Isis signaled to stop for the night. They would take a couple hours rest before Isis and Ryou journeyed alone in the dawn to the Pharaoh's city. As Bakura carried Ryou's still form onto his pile of blankets Isis sat by the fire, letting her feet warm in the chilly air while Malik lay by her side, blankets embracing his body.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever come back?"  
  
Isis paused debating to tell what she really felt.  
  
"And don't lie."  
  
"No...but maybe if we are lucky the Gods will smile down upon us and send us good blessings to meet once more, you never know."  
  
"I guess."  
  
The soft crackle of fire filled the silence before Malik broke it once more.  
  
"Do you think Ryou will see Bakura again?"  
  
She let her aquamarine eyes flicker to the tousled silvery headed boys, both manes of hair intermingling within each other as Bakura wrapped his body around Ryou's curled up one. Malik's bright lavender orbs that shined in the vivid fire studied them too. He answered his own question.  
  
"I think they will."  
  
In his opinion it was the most serene time of the day, where the moon had disappeared and the sun was yet to rise. Dawn yet dusk. Stars still doted the lightening sky as hazy lavenders and pale shots of pink streaked the sky. They weren't asleep, just lying there with their eyes closed. Savoring the warmth that they provided one another. He breathed in the musky smell that he knew he would miss. Slowly he opened his eyes in reluctance only to see that Bakura too had his own garnet orbs open already, studying his face with an intense ferocity. The look of sadness had slipped into the fierce eyes making them look all too melancholy and the features on his face sharp. He could feel his heart constrict in pain as he reached out to trace the familiar scar on his face, tears springing from his eyes as the tried to memorize each feature, etching them deeply inside himself. Bakura's calloused fingers brushed away the crystalline tears and gently kissed the closed eyelids. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body he brought his lips to the ear he had always whispered sweet nothings into.  
  
"I will promise you, that no matter what I will see you once more and I swear by my dying breath that I will not die without kissing you once more. You are mine and only mine. You belong not to the Gods or the Pharaoh, only me. I promise you, I will have you in my arms once more, I promise."  
  
Turning Ryou place his hands on the bronzed face of Bakura and kissed him so sweetly it made Bakura's eyes burn and his throat constrict as tears began to try to push them out, but he made them stay, he had to stay strong, stay brave for Ryou, all for Ryou.  
  
"I will love you forever, I swear to you by my life that I will never love another like I love you. I will never forget you and I will await the day when we are once more together. I know nothing will keep you away and nothing will move my heart. I love you Bakura, I'll love you till I take my dying breath."  
  
With another sweet chaste kiss Bakura pulled the boy close and buried his face into Ryou's mane of silvery hair. A few tears escaping its prison hold as they disappeared into the thick mane.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Bakura stood on the tall dune, watching the small figure of his love sitting behind Isis, twisting his head to see him. He was glad that Ryou was too far away to see the clear drops of tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as he stood there, the slowly rising sun beginning to outline his still form. Even in the distance that covered them both Bakura could see those vivid pale green eyes shining in the semi darkness, shining and wet. He could feel the wind whip across his body but he paid no heed to it as he watched his love slowly disappear into the city outlined before them. Next to him stood another figure, still as he was, eyes wet as bright lavender were dimmed and hands clenched until bloody trails of tears ran down his hands to splatter drops onto the sand.  
  
Ryou's twisted his body, ignoring the pain that he felt as his muscles twisted. In the horizon he could see Bakura's outline, he drank it in, savoring the last time he would see his love. He could feel Isis trembling and he knew she too was shedding tears, not daring to see her dear brother. Ryou felt the warm tears fall down his cheeks and in the growing distance he swore he saw Bakura's beautiful garnet eyes shining like a thousand stars as he too shed tears, clear crystalline drops that rolled down his face. As he turned away he felt his heart shatter and he began to cry. He felt the horse stop underneath him and he felt warm arms embrace him as both seers sobbed into each other's arms, crying as both broken hearts wept and both souls ached for the ones they loved.  
  
As the sun began to travel to its place high in the sky two figures could be seen on a horse and as they made their way to the ornate palace that could be seen miles away Isis sighed. They were back once more and a new chapter in their lives had begun as the old one had now crumbled and left behind broken hearts. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* T-T I'm sorry!!!!!!! I was practically crying over myself for breaking them apart, I can't believe I did that!!!!! *sniff, sniff* Anyways, the updates may once more be far fewer since I'm very busy, I have homework, piano, SAT prep, and I have to concentrate on a lot of stuff like chemistry and Latin...its killer, but I'll update, just a little slower. Please forgive me and please read and review! Thanks and until the next chapter, ja! ^_^ 


	20. New chapter, new life

I'm back~! Yay~! Vacation has arrived! Never have I gotten so much sleep~!!!!! Joy! Well actually, I have a lot to study for and actually have homework again.........T-T Oh well.........anyways, it's been awhile ne? Sorry about that and sorry about the whole separation thing.........got lots of unhappy reviews.........hehe opps? ^_^;;? Anyways, must console everyone:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: You're back~! *huggles* missed you a lot~! And got all the pictures and swooned over them.........heh.........I've been trying to review your fic, but it's going to take awhile, me being lazy and all, but I have homework.........stupid teachers. Anyways, yes they will be back together again.........YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE?! THEY'LL BE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! In the very, very, far future that is.........anyways, thanks for reviewing and nice to have you back!  
  
Someoneyoudon'tknow: Thank you!  
  
DreamingChild: *gulp* uhhhh.........take Isis~! *sees Isis's death glare* what it's you or me! *runs away and hide under desk* don't kill me! I said they'll be back again~! And plus if you kill me you will get no more updations, there for no more Bakura and Ryou fluff~! Heh, my loophole.  
  
Lone Wolf55: Awww.........how cute! Did your friends hook up? It'd be really cute if they did, tell them to ignore those jerks! Hope they're together, anyways, thanks!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *rows over to island from the flood of tears* I'm sorry~! Here. *gives industrial size super-tissues* I know it's not all that happy now, but they will be together again, and Ryou will be slightly happier in a sense in the palace, promise! Thanks for the pocky!  
  
Anime Crazed: Yes, feel the pity for them all!  
  
VampssAmby10210: *hands tissue* sorry. *sigh* I was beating myself up for doing it to them, sorry! But those SAT's *sigh* I'll kill them, I swear I will. *sigh* thanks though for the review!  
  
Ryuujitsu: *sobs* I keep on making everyone cry~! *sniff* sorry! Although I have no siblings I tried to make the separation for the Ishtar sibling's realistic. I'm an only child. Yes, they will be back together, I promise! On other note, yay! You have a computer! *dances around* and I can see an updations by the end of this month! *throws party* I can't wait! Good luck on your science fair! I'm sure you'll do great! Hehe, good luck and I'll wait for that update soon!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Did you have a good trip? Hope you did, and sorry to say I had to welcome you back with angstyness of this fic, heh ^_^;. But good to have you back again!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Huh, bloody trails? Uh.........dunno? Hehe, sorry about that I'll reread the chapter. Thanks!  
  
Anyways, yes, they will get back together in this fic; I can't bear to separate my favorite pair! And yes there will be more pairing's in the story, some will be het, some will be yaoi, I think. Still working it out. If you have any preferences just tell me and I'll try to work it in. It's still pretty loose out there right now. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some angstyness but it will soon pass! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* The soft murmuring of voices echoed in the seemingly never ending hallways. Tunics of different colors rustled in the chilly night breeze, torch light flickering and throwing faces into shadows.  
  
"They come."  
  
"By horse."  
  
"At night."  
  
"A new companion."  
  
"The circle is complete."  
  
Five voices softly spoke out into the eerily silent room as they each stared out into the desert laid out before them.  
  
"Great things will be done."  
  
"Tears will be spilt."  
  
"Balance will be restored."  
  
"Lives will be undone."  
  
"Love will conquer once more."  
  
Ancient wisdom seeped into each voice, the face of youth worn by all was seemingly deceived as they bowed their head in solemn tones. As they each slowly shifted they lifted their heads and slowly began to move.  
  
Isis slowly led Ryou to the large palace, holding Ryou's pale hand. Large sea green orbs were still watery with tears and full lips were trembling in fear and sorrow. He clasped tight onto Isis's tanned hand, clutching to her dress as well, trying to shrink behind her figure. He felt small and insignificant in the massive palace where everything seemed to overshadow him. As if sensing his discomfort Isis let one hand smooth over his snowy locks and smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Do not worry, this will become your new home and there will be nothing to fear. No harm shall come to you and you shall be happy, I promise."  
  
Ryou's large orbs trembled before a small sniff escaped him. Stopping she bent down slightly to hug the trembling boy.  
  
"I know you miss Bakura, I know you don't want to be here, but we have no choice. You will be happy, I can promise you that, but Bakura is another life and this is a new one."  
  
Pulling back slightly she smoothed his silvery hair back.  
  
"I miss my brother too and remember all seers have left behind family more or less, we are all alike in sorrow and joy. If you let them they will be more understanding then you think."  
  
Taking his hand once more Isis led Ryou to the large well light room from where a prominent figure sat on a dais with five figures standing by his side. Ryou hid behind Isis's skirt once more, intimidated by all of their stern expressions. Isis simply bowed slightly and they all bowed in return.  
  
"Ryou would you like to meet your new family?"  
  
With a small noise Ryou peeked out of his refuge of Isis's skirt and let his large orbs peek out before he hid again. Small smiles adorned all the faces as they all held back a chuckle at his shy gestures.  
  
"We don't bite, we promise."  
  
A soft feminine voice said and it encouraged Ryou to peek out once more. Isis let out a chuckle and spoke again.  
  
"Why don't we move to a more comforting room? Perhaps the seer's wing?"  
  
As they all filed down to a corridor Ryou clung to Isis, refusing to let go in the slightest bit. As they all entered a warm richly furnished room where Ryou began to feel more relaxed.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Ryou sat next to Isis, watching with more of a curious eye now then before. He stared quite openly at fairly short man. His arms were laden in jewelry and a funny circlet rested on his forehead. His ruby eyes reminded him of Bakura.........he missed Bakura. A lot. It felt like it had been seasons since he last saw him when it had been barely been a night. As if Isis sensed his sudden sadness she smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"Ryou, this is our Pharaoh, he is the ruler of all of Egypt."  
  
The ruby eyes Pharaoh nodded his head and as he did so his rather bizarre hair style followed the motion of his head and as he blonde bangs swayed and the odd fern shaped head mixed with black, red, and lightening streaks did as well, Ryou let out a small giggle. Surprised by the sudden sound all seers blinked and the Pharaoh smiled too.  
  
"It's my hair, isn't it?"  
  
Blushing Ryou nodded and hid his face into Isis's side. When he heard a quiet chuckle Ryou looked up once more.  
  
"Yes, I do get that a lot, actually I got it from all the seers.........I've been considering to change it now, but old habits die hard don't they?"  
  
"I guess they do.........Pharaoh.........majesty.........sir.........?"  
  
Laughing quietly at the younger seer's confusion he just shook his head with which his bizarre hair style followed.  
  
"Please, none of the formalities. Here as a seer you call me Atemu as do the other seers."  
  
Encouraged by the kindness he let out a small smile and let his eyes wander to another figure.  
  
"You know Atemu I speak as your head consular and I advise you to get rid of that freakish creature you call hair."  
  
The dry voice made rest of the seers crack a smile.  
  
"I'll take that into mind Jou."  
  
The blonde seer let out a smirk and soon discarded it in order to smile at Ryou who was studying him intently. His amber eyes held warmth in them and Ryou smiled back at him in childish innocence. He leaned over to ruffle the long silvery mane of Ryou and laughed when he made a face.  
  
"Hey there Ryou, I'm Jou as you can tell and right here is my lovely sister Serenity."  
  
He pulled the slender girl next to him in a one armed hug, letting her long sun tanned locks wave around them like a whirlwind. Her eyes were just like her brothers, warm and friendly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ryou; if you ever need to get some medical attention I'll be right here."  
  
Isis smiled as Ryou began to stop latching onto her and began to smile shyly back at the large group of people in front of them.  
  
"As you can tell Ryou, Jou is the head consul who advises Atemu and Serenity is the head healer, although I must say I'm no quite sure if you will need healing from Serenity. Ryuugi is head of the trade and commerce for all of Egypt, Set is the head priest, I am the head priestess, and Atemu is the Pharaoh."  
  
"I think he figured the last part out there Isis."  
  
Letting her aquamarine eyes drift to the ebony headed dark seer she let a small smirk adorn her lips.  
  
"Hello there Ryou, I'm Ryuugi, you know your name kind of sounds like mine, doesn't it?"  
  
Ryou shyly nodded and looked up to meet a gaze much like his own only darker, more of an emerald green rather then his soft jade green. The dark seer let a small rare smile grace his features and moved closer to Ryou.  
  
"I'm the dark seer and as I bet Isis told you, I'm your opposite which means that we'll be pretty much like brothers."  
  
Ryou smiled up at him in trust and slowly moved closer to get a better look at the dark seer. He shyly smiled and touched the mass of raven locks that looked both outrageously messy and meticulous at the same time. He let his finger trace a long black line down his face, a tattoo marked with something. It was like Bakura's only smoother, not a knife mark, definatly made on purpose.  
  
"Where I come from it's tradition to get this when you become of age, a sort of ritual I guess you can say. It marks you as a man. Well I sort of left before that could happen so they gave it to me as a good luck ritual, marking me for a safe future."  
  
Ryou slightly frowned but soon his face smoothed and let Ryuugi put a brotherly arm around him, letting him lean on himself rather then Isis. Ryou looked at the tallest of them all, a stern looking man with cold oceanic eyes that were darker then Isis's aquamarine and cinnamon brown locks. His stoic features made Ryou shy away slightly until his seemingly cold eyes melted a little and a small smile made its way to his lips.  
  
"Gods above Set smiled! Is it raining fire out there?!"  
  
Jou burst out into hysterical laughter and looked at Ryou.  
  
"You're a miracle born to the Gods Ryou; you made the emotionless Set smile on your first night! I hail you oh mighty heart warmer!"  
  
Once more he burst out into laughter and Serenity smiled fondly at her brother with a touch of exasperation.  
  
"Disregard his childish behavior, he tends to act the most immature out of all of us even if he is the third oldest here."  
  
Seemingly annoyed by the blonde's remarks Set calmly let a trail of fire circle around Jou before he noticed the heat emanating from it and vainly tried to blow it out all the while trying not to burn himself.  
  
"Set, no torching any seers."  
  
With a small grumble the fire seer let the thin trail run back to his hand where it seemed to settle back into. Ryou just stared at the sudden bout of immaturity he was exposed to and once more let out a little giggle which he tried to hide into Ryuugi's black tunic. Once more the small sound made all seers and Pharaoh alike turn to look at Ryou.  
  
"See? We're not all that high and mighty snot nosed brats here, we're very well human and Gods above do we act it!"  
  
Feeling more secure then before, Ryou looked up at the smiling faces and shyly nodded his acceptance. He shifted in Ryuugi's one armed embrace and suddenly blinked. A small kittenish yawn escaped him and put his head down onto the dark tunic of Ryuugi, half asleep. All members in the room resisted the urge to go, 'awww.' Smiling Ryuugi bent down to whisper something to him and when Ryou nodded he lifted the small seer and carried him out with Isis following. As they all bid each other good night Isis closed the doors to the room and left the remaining seers and Pharaoh to talk.  
  
Ryou was too tired to notice that he was being carried until he was set down on a soft bed. Blinking he looked up at Isis's aquamarine eyes and Ryuugi's bright emerald ones. Isis gently stroked the soft mane of silvery hair once before kissing his forehead and bade him goodnight.  
  
"I'll be across from your room and Ryuugi will be next door. There's a connecting door to his room so you can enter more freely. Good night Ryou, sweet dreams."  
  
Ryou just curled up on his bed and fell asleep with not a single word, letting Ryuugi cover the small body with a gauzy blanket. Isis motioned him out to his room.  
  
"Just a precaution, keep your door open to his room, he might have nightmares, he's had a bad past and it tends to show in his dreams."  
  
Isis paused and Ryuugi could see hesitation in her eyes.  
  
"He's left someone hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A lover?"  
  
".........yes, and it's not all that simple. If he was allowed then maybe he could come to see Ryou freely but he can't!"  
  
"Ah, I'm guessing he's like your brother hm? His partner in crime you told us about, the one who's on Atemu's top bounty list?"  
  
"Do you think Atemu will turn a blind eye like to my brother?"  
  
"Isis, he desecrated Akunamukanon's tomb! Not to mention he's a known thief and tomb robber! Do you really think Atemu can turn his eye on this one?"  
  
"Why not?! My brother's done equally horrifying things! He is the head of the black market, he runs the largest illegal trading company in Egypt! You know this! I know you've run into countless problems concerning him!"  
  
Ryuugi sighed and stared into Isis's eyes. Steel determination burned within and he couldn't pry himself away from them.  
  
"Ryou really loved him all that much?"  
  
"As much as I despise that tomb robber, yes! Ryou loves him heart and soul, don't destroy his being like that, please! Just talk to him, I'll put together a meeting and I'll send a message to my brother, just please try to do something!"  
  
With a defeated sigh he nodded and Isis smiled at him.  
  
"I thank you. Believe me you wont' regret this, Ryou has so little left in life, and you don't want to take away the one thing that has made him happy here."  
  
Smiling sadly Ryuugi nodded and made his way to his own bed chamber, leaving Isis to enter hers. Slowly she stared out from her balcony to stare at the moon and send a silent prayer of thanks to every God she knew. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Wow, sorry for that really crappy chapter, it was boring and it sucked, and it was too long!!!! Sorry about that, but I hope that it'll get better. Anyways, maybe I'll write about Bakura next.........who knows.........anyways, please read and review and I'll update soon ja! ^_^  
  
By the way, Atemu is Yami. 


	21. Hopes renewed

Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I was...lazy..._ sorry about that! But actually I was busy with SAT prep stuff and junior thesis.........grrrrrrrrr.........stupid thesis! *ahem* anyways, to continue with the story and to thank the reviewers!  
  
Lone Wolf55: Aw......... your friends didn't get together? Too bad, I hope he's okay and not depressed! Anyways, thanks!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Hehe, yeah Ryuugi's there and he might be a bit important. They won't meet for awhile, but they will have some communication, I promise that! As for your fic, _ I still haven't gotten time to read it, I've been too swamped with junk.........I hate school, that's all I can say. Anyways, thanks!  
  
DreamingChild: Yay, we're off the hook for now! Joy! And yes, Ryou and Ryuugi will have a relationship, but not like one with Bakura, just like a brotherly one, promise, Ryou solely belongs to Bakura!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Pocky! *eats in speed of light* ^_^ v I've been pocky deprived for a bit! Aw.........you brought back Ryou and Bakura in your review! And he stopped burning your room, isn't that sweet? Ah, the power of Ryou's cuteness! Glad to know that the tissues will be used for later uses that means no tears have been spilled. ^_^! Yay! Anyways, thanks!  
  
Hidden Dreams: Thank you!  
  
Someoneyoudon'tknow: Continuing!  
  
Jou: Hehe, poor chibi tomb robber and chibi pharaoh are cranky, they need a nap! Anyways, thanks! Yeah, the search system is still down for me, apparently they'll put it up again on the 25th.  
  
Hillary: There will be no Yugi in this fic, sorry to say!  
  
Anyways, sorry again for the hold up, but I needed some time even if it was vacation and junk, but hope that you'll be patient! Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, maybe some angst. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Torch light flickered in the darkened hallways, marble gleaming off in the dim light. A dull golden head was reflected as the figure walked slowly down the silent hallways. Softly he padded down, feet barely making a sound in the all too silent abode. Pausing he knocked on a door, not waiting for an answer he entered.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
A mop of ragged silvery hair glinted in the dim light, figure barely able to be seen. The lone candle that lit the room flickered and shivered as if afraid. Sharp garnet orbs looked up and immediately narrowed. His thin lips curled into a snarl as a low dangerous growl escaped his throat.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Both words were hard and low, the steely note in them inescapable. The pale lavender eyes shone in the dark room, intensifying their brilliance. Sympathy lingered in those bright orbs and it seemed to cause Bakura's glare to harden even more.  
  
"I said go away."  
  
His voice had become snake like, hissing in the dangerous tone like a cobra about to strike. The lean agile body tensed when the blonde didn't move. Malik opened his mouth to speak but Bakura beat him to it.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!"  
  
He punctuated his pained scream with a flying dagger aimed for the blonde's head. Malik ducked and slowly left, closing the door a barely audible sigh escaping his lips. With pant leaden breathes Bakura slowly rose form his pile of silken cushions and screamed once more. Hands finding object that lay in his room were thrown with great force as they crumbled to the floor in a disheveled heap. Fists rammed into walls until knuckles split and dark blood ran down his tanned flesh. Screams of rage, sorrow, grief tore from his throat as he cursed and spewed oaths in every form and language he knew. He cursed the Gods and the Pharaoh for bringing him everything he hated, grief, anger, hate. He screamed until he could only collapse onto his silken cushions exhausted and he curled into the depth of them, slow tears beginning to roll down his face, one by one. Clear drops of salty water that dotted the silken fabric in which he buried his face into. His body shook and soft sobs began to make him tremble even more. Sobs made his soul shiver and as he tried to stem the flow of tears, they only came quicker.  
  
As he lay there, still, his eyes shining like diamonds he had stolen before, he inhaled the smooth cool fabric of his pillows, the sweet lingering scent of Ryou still faintly filling his head. He imagined the soft feathery mane tickling his throat, the sweet lips touching his own, and mostly those large sea green eyes that made him smile and love the boy all over again. Slowly he began to say his name, like a mantra, his lifeline. Over and over again until he was screaming once more, screaming for Ryou, screaming for the one person he loved more than he cared to. As he lay gasping for air, he slowly fell into a black unconsciousness, a sleep filled with dreams of his sweet lipped loving Ryou.  
  
In the dim room in the shadowy abode, a burnished golden head was reflected by the firelight. Bright lavender eyes burning with intensity. Eyes shining bright like the stars decorated on Nut's body, slowly tanned hand buried them into his face, covering the shining lavender orbs and slowly screams of the tomb robber began to echo in the empty hallways, creating a collection of screams that echoed of pain and rage. As they faded a soft calm voice began to chant.  
  
"Great Lady Isis, bring to us your strength, your wit, your courage. Weep with us as you wept for your beloved, King of the Underworld. Bring us your strength and your courage as you faced Lord Set when he killed the Sacred One and bring to us the hope that flows in your veins as you circled the great pillar in which your beloved lay. Great Lady Isis, bless us with all you have, bring to us courage and hope that flows in your blood, so mote it be."  
  
*~Change of Scenery~*  
  
Tanned fingers drummed the smooth table top, brush resting in the other hand. Ink long dried crusted on the long fine hair of the brush as aquamarine eyes stared at the blank parchment. Bright green eyes stared at her still face until finally a voice broke the impending silence.  
  
"Isis."  
  
Her aquamarine eyes stirred, fingers twitching as the brush fell from her fingers. With a sigh she picked it up once more and dipped it into the pot letting the lacquered ink drip from the long hairs.  
  
"I don't know what to write Ryuugi, I-I don't know what to say to my own brother."  
  
Taking one of her hands in his he slowly forced her gaze upon his hypnotic one. The large catlike eyes made her soul calm a bit and slowly she let a small smile creep onto her lips. With a small sigh once more she began to write, dictating what she wrote to the lone figure across from her.  
  
"My dearest brother, we have finally reached the Pharaoh's palace once more, yes we are once more apart but it does not mean we cannot talk. With the help of the seers I have been able to establish a line of communication with you my dear brother, one insured to be safe. Yes my dearest brother, the Pharaoh knows to whom I write to. I beg of you to be careful, he may turn a blind eye but it does not mean he has pardoned you of any crimes. I can see you smirking at my comment already Malik, but do take it seriously, Ryuugi has already encountered more trouble from you then any others."  
  
She let a small smirk cross her features at the disgruntled face of the dark seer.  
  
"I ask that you only try to be careful and look out for yourself. I ask about our dearest tomb robber. How has he been? Throwing a fit I assume. Do not fear my brother; tell him his Ryou is well. He misses him of course and once I can establish with the Pharaoh I will allow him to write to Bakura as well. We have already talked amongst ourselves as seers and have thought it best we allow Ryou to at least talk to him. He too weeps as I am sure Bakura does, but tell him to wait and soon Ryou shall send him a letter too, in his own hand I promise you that. My dearest brother, do not weep, I shall write to you always, and always I shall see you. I send to you my best wishes of health and love, Isis."  
  
She slowly looked up and met bright emerald green eyes. With trembling hands she quickly sealed it and folded it. With a quiet whistle a hawk came into view, his tawny bronzed feathers much like her own flesh flew close to her. Stroking his soft head she looked deep into the golden eye of the hawk, concentrating into his mind. Mentally she sent the brazen hawk a mental map in which her brother lived.  
  
"A give a good peck if he doesn't answer back."  
  
With a click of his beak the tawny hawk made his way into the dry hot sky, disappearing into the sands where he became a speck amongst the never ending sand dunes. A small shuffle of feet made both occupants look up to see a lithe figure at the door way, honey colored locks swirling around her waist. A small smile adorned Serenity's lips.  
  
"Come, you must see Ryou."  
  
Without any hesitation both followed the younger girl who serenely led them to the seer's sitting room. The heavily adorned room from which a large eye of Horus was emblazoned on, she pushed the door quietly as not to disturb the occupants. The sound of innocent laughter made them see Ryou on his back as Jou and Atemu mercilessly tickled him. Set sat close by, smiling softly but restraining himself from any activities. Smiling softly Isis and Ryuugi felt a small bubble of happiness in their chests at the sight of Ryou laughing to the point where tears leaked from his eyes.  
  
Finally when both boys had ceased their attacks Ryou scooted to Set and leaped behind the tall imposing figure like a shield. Both boys laughed and spotted Serenity and the two seers in tow. Ryou meanwhile sat close to the fire seer and tugged at his fiery red tunic and whispered something to him. Smiling to him softly Set began to speak to the boy so only he could hear and Ryou listened wide eyed, like a child listening to a story, which he was doing. Isis smiled felt her soul rest a little easier.  
  
Ryou listened wide eyes, awed as Set told stories of his journeys, journeys of going to Nubia and Sicily and the Romans who were white skinned as Ryou was with cold pale blue eyes, paler than Set's himself! Places where green vines grew in abundance and flowers of every color bloomed daily!  
  
"Set-re, do you think I'll ever see such places?"  
  
He asked, breathless with excitement.  
  
"Do not worry, you will have your own adventures soon Ryou-re."  
  
Ryou felt the twinge in his heart become blocked for awhile during that afternoon, yet when he returned to bed it returned like a tsunami. He longed for Bakura's strong arms holding him or Bakura's garnet eyes looking at him, calloused fingers gently touching his cheeks. He hugged tighter the blankets that were swathed around him. Bakura had stopped the nightmares about his village, Bakura protected him. As much as he had begun to trust his new family they couldn't protect him like Bakura had. It was as if he was half missing. He felt empty, alone. He wanted Bakura with him now! Tears began to collect in his eyes and quietly cried himself to sleep. Sad emerald green eyes watched as the small figure shook with sobs before he closed the connecting door, he prayed to Hathor that she would bring together the two lovers once more.  
  
In the dim fire lit room in the underground abode a burnished golden head tilted and tanned fingers stroked the soft downy feathers of a tawny hawk. On his lap sat the parchment filled with his sister's strong neat writing. His lavender eyes were wide with surprise and for the first time in a week a smile adorned his lips. Maybe there was hope. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Not much, but lot's of Bakura angst! ^_^! I made him cry.........again.........opps? Sorry about that, but the point was that their both miserable in their own ways and they want to see each other again. And the letter to Malik? What will happen to that? You'll see! Anyways I'll try to update more, but I can't promise anything. Sorry if I was late at updating. Anyways, please read and review! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	22. heart ache to come

Hello everyone! Back again! I know my updates have been incredibly slowed down lately but I've been trying my best to update as much as possible. I must ask you to just bear it all and be patient for me, thanks you! Anyways, I should thank all those patient and kind ones who reviewed for me,  
  
DreamingChild: *rescues Isis from the grip of your throttle*, no! You can not throttle her just yet! I need her for the story!!!!! But once I'm done, she's all your to throttle!  
Isis: _...traitor  
Me: uh...^_^;;  
  
Anime Crazed: Plushies! Thanks!  
  
Voice-sama: It was a bit short, I've been trying to get longer chapters but damn it, my creativeness just drops short! Not to worry they will meet once more!  
  
VampssAmby10210: *gives tissue* its okay! Everything will get better...eventually!  
  
Malik Ishtal0607: *ducks giant oranges* O_O, where did they come from?! Anyways, yes Bakura will get a letter from Ryou, maybe in this chapter! That'll make him happy!  
  
Reaper-from-Heaven: Why thank you! That's always nice to know!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yeah I know I'm making all the characters go crazy! Oh and thanks for the Picture, it was pretty!!! ^_^ heh. Anyways, yes Bakura cried...again! I don't think he'll be very happy with me though...and yes we all know Set is a very loving person very, very, very deep down.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: ^_^!!!!!!!! TRUCKLOAD OF POCKY!!!! I love you~! ^_^! *ahem* gaining maturity now...I don't mind the shortness of the review, you still reviewed for me! To me that's good enough! Plus you always leave good positive stuff, so! And yes, Bakura went a little berserk...again...man I always make them cry or go berserk...but it's so fun to do...*evil smile*  
  
Anyways, meet my dead duck! Yes, dead duck! No not a real dead duck, it's a rubber dead duck! ^_^  
  
Dead Duck: *quack* X_X Me: ^_^ Dead Duck: _ Me: I mean...aw...poor dead duck...T-T  
  
Anyways, besides that totally random moment, I'm sorry I haven't been updating well, but I've been very busy. I have a lot of stuff to do and track's starting up again so it'll be even harder! I know! I'm a bad authoress! T-T...anyways, please be patient, I will try my best to update as much as possible!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, a lot of swearing, and some angst...again! ^_^ ***************************************************************** ******************************************* In the dim torchlight a tanned hand slowly, hesitantly knocked on the door. Bright lavender eyes shone with worry and a hint of annoyance. When he received no answer he knocked harder, knowing the occupant of the room inside had heard him.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Was the muffled response. Biting back an impatient sight he knocked once more, knowing that he was getting on the thief's nerves already.  
  
"I said go away damnit!"  
  
"Will you just come out already?!"  
  
He was getting impatient, he let Bakura mourn and mope for a week and a half now, but this was just getting ridiculous! Two weeks already and no sign of getting out or even barely eating! This way he was going to just pine away like some sissy love- lost person. When receiving no answer he rammed hard on the door, knowing what was to come.  
  
"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF CAMEL SHIT WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!"  
  
Oh, that was it! He had very little patience and he had just used about used every ounce of it and then some. With lavender eyes burning with held back temper coming into full blaze he screamed at the door with all the air in his lungs.  
  
"OKAY, THAT'S IT! JUST GET YOUR SNIVILING ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM OR I'LL BREAK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE UNDERWORLD MYSELF! I GAVE YOU A WEEK AND A HALF TO CRY AND MOAN AND ACT ALL BITCHY BUT THIS IT JUST IDIOTIC!!! STOP ACTING LIKE A SISSY FACED WOMAN ALREADY!!!"*  
  
With that said, the door yanked open to reveal a tanned face. At the sudden sight of Bakura in over two weeks almost made him loose his steam...almost. The tomb robber's cheeks were sunken in and high cheek bones visible in the dim light. Silvery hair sticking out in odd directions and thin lips almost disappearing. Garnet eyes red rimmed and was that a trace of tears still lingering at the edges? No matter now though, those garnet orbs were bright with anger and spite.  
  
"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A WOMAN, DAMNIT IT ISHATER, JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE ALREADY!!!"  
  
"NOT ACTING LIKE A WOMAN?! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SHIT HEAD!"  
  
"GODS WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?!"  
  
"JUST BECAUSE RYOU'S GONE DOESN'T MEAN THE END OF THE WORLD JUST OCCURRED!"  
  
There was a loud smack as Malik was propelled back by the force of Bakura's fist connecting with his jaw. Lavender eyes snapping just as the same with equal fire in them he too brought a fist to the thief's face only to miss. A blur of color told him that Bakura was about to strike from the left and instinctively he ducked and let a fist hit the blur of silver and crimson. Skidding back Bakura looked up, blood slowly dripping down from the corner of his mouth. With a low growl he got to his feet and within a blink of the eyes he was up and ready to strike. He hit out with his fist, but Malik had been expecting it and ducked only not to be ready for the other fist that came down on his face as ducked. His foot came out underneath making the blonde fall, but Malik caught his foot within his own and both went down on the cold marble floors. Struggling to get up Malik managed to trap the tomb robber under his body.  
  
"Now listen to me you shit head, your not the only one who lost someone you love so stop acting like you're the only one who knows. Get your head out of the pillows Bakura; you aren't the only one who's missing someone."  
  
As he felt the body below him still, Malik climbed off and rubbed his jaw and nursed his growing black eye. Bakura slowly picked himself up and rubbed the blood still running down his chin, garnet eyes studying Malik's bright lavender ones.  
  
"Is it so damn hard to believe that I care for your well being like a friend?"  
  
With that Malik turned and walked down the dim hallway, and Bakura slowly clenched his mouth despite the flow of blood.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Malik turned slowly, and for the first time Bakura could see the slight hurt in the blonde's eyes. Feeling guilty in the slightest bit he gruffly mumbled an apology. Malik just nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Bakura and smiled slightly.  
  
"Why don't I get something to eat?"  
  
Soon both figures were sitting by the pile of silken cushions in the dim fire lit room. Bakura glared at the flames as if it were their fault for his miserable state of mind. As if sensing the unhappiness from Bakura's mood Malik took something out from the depth of his tunic.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Looking up Bakura saw the scroll of parchment in Malik's hand. When Malik handed it him Bakura felt confused.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"It's from Ryou..."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Bakura's eyes grew wide, his lips slowly saying the name as if it were the first time he had said it.  
  
"Isis sent me a letter about a week ago and well...Ryou sent one to you today...that's why I was at your door, I wanted to give it to you...I haven't opened it..."  
  
Bakura bit his lip and nodded his thanks at Malik, grateful and slightly ashamed at his own behavior. With shaking hands he opened the scroll. He was greeted with a series of small neat characters written in the hand of his Ryou.  
  
'Bakura, Bakura...I don't know how to start! I want to say so many things to you, to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you!'  
  
"Oh Gods so do I mr..."*  
  
He whispered to himself...slow tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes. Malik remained quiet.  
  
'I hope you've been okay...I miss you so much...I wish you were here...it's not bad here Bakura...actually it's sort of nice, their all really nice and I feel like it's a new home, but it's nothing like being with you or Malik. Gods Bakura I don't think I can say it enough...I miss you!'  
  
Bakura could see small blots on the ink where it seemed that Ryou's tears had dropped and he hadn't bothered to wipe them away. He slowly imagined those beautiful sea green eyes watery with tears, shining in the sun light streaming in from a window.  
  
'It hasn't even been a season and it feels as if I've been away forever! I wish you were here, but you can't. Isis found away for me to talk to you...at least I can write. You know I'll always write to you no matter what. Write to me too? Bakura would you be mad at me if I told you I liked the Pharaoh? Would you be mad at me if I told you I like it here? I hope not Bakura, I really do like it. It's so beautiful here, lots of treasure I'm sure you'd like to steal...'  
  
Bakura let a hoarse chuckle emit from his throat.  
  
'Have you been okay lately Bakura? Have you gotten into any fights? I bet you've been busy robbing tombs right? Don't get caught Bakura, please don't get caught. I love you Bakura, did I tell you that? I love you so much...write back to me soon love, I'll be waiting...forever if I have to...just write to me love, tell me you're okay...I miss you...I love you...  
  
Ryou.'  
  
He let a small chocked sound come from his throat and slowly a slow tear ran down his cheek. The parchment lay in his hands, cradled as if it would shatter like his precious Ryou. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and looking up he saw bright lavender eyes shining too in grief and clutching the hand of his friend Bakura and Malik bent their head together in their grief.  
  
Silvery hair lay splayed on the white of a tunic, wide eyes staring out into the skyline, hoping, waiting for a speck. His large sea green eyes were fixed upon the blue of the sky and a pale fist held close to his heart as if to try to clench the pain that his heat kept beating. Five figures watched the lone figure before one leaned in close to her brother.  
  
"My brother, do you think he will find his loved one soon?"  
  
Jou's amber eyes grew unusually solemn and sad as he watched the lone figure on the balcony.  
  
"I can only say my heart will truly break if he does not."  
  
"Bakura will answer."  
  
Aquamarine eyes were also trained on the figure of Ryou as she leaned close to the fire mage next to her.  
  
"Bakura will not forsake Ryou's heart for he holds what remains of Bakura's humanity."  
  
Set let one hand rest on the woman's shoulder as if to reassure her, cold sapphire eyes melting both at the sight of the strong woman he touched and the lithe figure of Ryou standing at the balcony eyes raised to the heavens and lips parted as if praying for salvation. Emerald eyes studied the figure but stayed silent, his eyes holding knowledge of something unknown to the innocent, shadowed in grief and softened in heartache.  
  
'Bakura will answer, but more than one heart will break in the end...'  
  
He glanced at the figures of the remaining mages next to him.  
  
'...many more heart will break...' ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Done! I think it was slightly better than the last chapter! Or at least I hope! Anyways, about what Ryuugi thinks about in the end? It's a little foreshadowing, but it's not heart break as in hate, but heart break as in sadness. You'll see when I get there...anyways; I hope you didn't have to wait too long...well please read and review! Thanks and until the next chapter, ja ne! ^_^  
  
*I don't mean the whole sissy woman thing...its just back then woman were considered lesser than men and plus I'm girl so I definatly don't thing that way!  
  
*mr: means love...I think...correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Also I really doubt that Bakura or Ryou would know how to read or write, since there would have been little use for either of them if they were a tomb robber or a peasant. But for the sake of the story, let's say they can! 


	23. So it begins

I'm back again!!! Finally, ff.net has gotten everything fixed and I can log on a see all my reviews! Joy! Thank you all for being so patient! I'm just a little pissed at ff.net for being so messed up, but now it's okay! I must thank all those who reviewed for me even though I couldn't see a lot of them for awhile!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Hey! Welcome back! It's been awhile ne? *hands Lauren a box of tissues* don't cry! Everything will be okay! Bakura may not have Ryou to comfort him now, but he will...in the future...far, far future...or who know, maybe I'll keep him in agony! ^_^ *sees angry mob chase after her* O_O!!!!!!!!! Meep!!!!!! *runs away as she ducks several sharp objects thrown at her* Okay! They will get back together, I promise!  
  
Voice-sama: Aw...I'm making so many people cry now...well almost cry at least. Heh, I need a job...but you thought I was good? Why thank you! It's always nice to see that people appreciate my work! Thanks! ^_^  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: I know, I know! I must gather pity for both Ryou and Bakura...well actually you got a feel for Malik to a bit... I mean come on! He misses his big sister!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Yay!!! You're back! How was the science fair? Or better I not talk about it? _ I hate fairs...I had to do National History Day for 3 years straight! *sigh* anyways, *giggles as well* of course! What's better than who hot guys? Two hot guys beating each other up! As for not reviewing, not to worry, I know you've been busy! So have I! When you update I'll review as soon as possible! Promise!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Aw, you poor thing! Here you go itoshii- reviewer chan! *gives super soft industrial heavy duty tissues proved to help sore noses and a big bowl of warm soup.* Now make sure to drink lots of fluids and rest up! Heh, I always do that, go online while I'm "doing" homework...like now..._...oh...you must be like super smart! I just pull semi all nighters...O_O!!!!!!! *downs pixy sticks and empty bowl of ice cream lays on the floor scraped clean...pocky is saved to be eaten last...must savor the oh so healthy addiction!* Bows down in rapid succession, SUGAR!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!! *huggles* Mwahahahaha, now with my great power of sugar and hyperness I shall take over the world and fill it to the core with fluff!!! FLUFF! *ahem* in other words...than you!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yeah, although I was making Bakura all angsty and stuff I had to make Malik make him snap out of it, he was just getting mopey now...so I had them beat each other up! Nothing like violence to settle a problem! ^_^  
  
Jou: Really? I always put up authors notes on my fic, but I take them down again...like now...anyways, thanks!  
  
Occu: I'm sorry! This is the real chapter here!  
  
TeeDee: Continuing~!  
  
Rogue Solus: Yeah ff.net was being all weird and stuff. But I was able to get on so here I am again! And thanks for liking my fic!  
  
Dreigon: Thanks!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: No problem, take as long as you need to send me the pics, I can wait! Plus you sent me a load of them a bit ago, remember? So I can console myself with those! As for Ryuugi's foreshadowing? Yes, I know it seems evil and it most probably will be evil! Remember, plot! But the thing is if you reread the first time the seers were together, when Ryou first goes to the palace, they were sort of saying a prophecy of sorts...that also give a bit of foreshadowing, but a bit vague...but thanks anyways! Plus the whole dark foreshadowing goes with his whole seer thing, you know the dark seer thing? ~_^ Anyways, thanks!  
  
Reaper-of the-shadows: Um...not sad? Hehe, funny story that...uh...it has to be? For the plot? *dodges many sharp objects and a giant orange* I'm sorry!!!! Not to worry, heart break will be cured by the end of this story though, I can promise you that!  
  
Eyes0nme15: Thanks!  
  
DreamingChild: Heh, sorry about the broken hearts part, but like I said broken hearts will be made unbroken again! So do not fear!  
  
Yes, there was some foreshadowing by Ryuugi and the whole of seers when they were first introduced formally. There will be angst in the future chapters, but for now, maybe some fluff? Or just sort of letter fluff...-_-U...and also, there was also some pairings in there! There was some definite Isis and Set, and no Jou and Serenity will not be a pairing, just some sibling love. Maybe I'll do Serenity and Ryuugi and Atemu and Jou? Or you tell me what you want...whatever!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, some Set and Isis, maybe hints of Ryuugi and Serenity. Angst may start to begin a bit, some foreshadowing and maybe some fluff! ***************************************************************** ******************************************* My Ryou, Do you know how much I have missed seeing you every morning? How much I missed seeing your face in the sun? I can say no more or no less of the Pharaoh, but as long as you are happy and live well I won't complain. I care for only you and nothing more. My little night angel, do you miss me as well? Do you have your nightmares? Maybe they are faded away like mine are, or maybe not but you never screamed about them in your sleep anymore. Tell me, do you now? I pray to whatever faith I have left that I will wake up to see your face, but never true. I miss you Ryou, more than I ever though I could. I will dream of your face and of the day when I see you once more, dream of me too night angel and I will be content.  
  
Bakura  
  
Pale fingers deftly twisted the band of gold upon one slender finger, the pale jade stone glimmering softly in the dying light. The pale face rested on his knees as a slow tear ran down from the beautiful mournful eyes. The sweet full mouth trembled and with a sniffle he spoke. He breathed in the faintest scent of Bakura from the parchment, taking in the musky cool smell he had always woken up to.  
  
"I miss you too Bakura."  
  
Ragged silvery hair swung in the chilly desert breeze, his vibrant red over robe stirring to life every so often with the wind. Chilling garnet eyes studied the glowing paths of the stars above him and the pale moon that sat in its place in the sky, luminous as ethereal rays dropped down to the endless stretch of sand below. Tanned bronzed fingers ground themselves in the fine grains and he could feel the rough tiny grains digging into his fingernails. He didn't care, not at the moment at least. Everything was too calm, too beautiful, too much like his Ryou. Shutting his eyes as if it was too much to see the luminous moon he stood and slowly mounted his horse and the long proud figure of the tomb robber disappeared, engulfed by the endless dunes of fine grains of sand, glowing like an ocean of sand, rippling in the wind and listlessly seeking comfort.  
  
In the moonlit room a lone figure sat by the window, knees hugged close to the lithe body as long silvery hair smoothly fell upon his shoulders. The pale face serious and mourning as grief shone from those heartfelt eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.  
  
"You know I had a lover too..."  
  
A silky voice traveled to his ear and he turned slightly to see large emerald eyes fixed upon the moon as well. Dark hair melding into the shadows as one and the dark tunic he wore leaving the body invisible as well. Only the tanned skin could be seen and long fingers that were interlocked between his hair at the moment, fiddling with the long strands that escaped the tie. Ryou leaned in close to his adoptive brother, letting the comforting warmth engulf his body.  
  
"She had the most beautiful eyes ever...liquid amber that always shined in the sun and no matter what held that certain little gleam telling everyone around her that she knew something they didn't. She was so full of energy, so vibrant, so alive. You couldn't help but look at her no matter where she went. You could just see her there, and always question what did she know?"  
  
Ryou's eyes never shifted form the large moon above, yet his pale fingers gently clasped onto the dark tunic.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"...What do you think happened?"  
  
There was a pause as he considered the question.  
  
"...I think she died...I think she was too full of life to live and life ran away because she used all her energy being so vibrant."  
  
"...Maybe...you know she told me once that every day she woke up she believed that she had just died and she had come back to life, like Ra. She always thought that when she went to bed, when she closed her eyes she was dying and as the sun rose so did her spirit, restored back into the body she lived in."  
  
"She did die, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes...she died...in the plague. On the night she had died, she lay in bed, awake...as if she was once more healthy...she looked out at the moon and she took my hands in hers and just stared at the moon all night. She told me to never forget her, and to always look at the moon before I went to sleep because that was where my spirit went at night...to the moon; to the stars...we joined the Gods and became one only to return to mortal life in the morning. And then she smiled and she went to sleep, and for some time I thought that she would become alive once more in the morning, but I knew that she was dead, and not only in sleep, she was in the moon and the stars, with the Gods and she was smiling at me and laughing as she told them secrets that mortal men didn't know. She was...just there..."  
  
Ryuugi stopped and Ryou for the first time met the emerald gaze and studied him before speaking.  
  
"You don't miss her."  
  
"No...she there, in the stars and the moon, she's always there."  
  
"And Bakura is always here."  
  
He placed a pale hand over his heart and smiled before leaning back onto Ryuugi and together they watched up at the moon all night watching the stars twinkle in hidden knowledge and listening to the innocent laughter that echoed in the night sky of immortal spirits that dance among the Gods for the night.  
  
Cool aquamarine eyes studied the book in front of her, eyes listlessly drifting across the lines of neatly written words only to let out a sigh and set the book down. Her dark ebony hair gently clinked as the ornaments intertwined within her hair hit each other. Only in the palace did she divulge herself to such vanity, it only felt right there. A soft knock made her look up and with a flick of her mind she undid the charms that locked all others out from her door. A tall figure came in, cold sapphire eyes shining in the candle light.  
  
"Set-re"  
  
"Isis-re"  
  
Set sat on the cushioned seat opposite to her. Long fingers gathering together to form a steeple as he let them touch his nose.  
  
"You know why I come to you, Isis-re."  
  
With a small smile she nodded her head. She let her book drop to the floor and she folded her hands on her lap. Her eyes seemed a bit weary but her body posture showed she was alert.  
  
"Isis-re, your student...he has never had a prophecy no?"  
  
"No he has not, Set-re."  
  
There was a pause in his words and Isis smiled upon him again but this time it held a small semblance of sadness.  
  
"Yes, my student will soon have a prophecy and he may be the key to solve our problem."  
  
"Then why do I feel such forbidding then Isis-re?"  
  
Isis looked out at the window where the moon cast about soft ethereal beams of light to gently touch at her toes. She could feel Set's gaze at her face, but when she answered him she didn't face him.  
  
"I do too."  
  
Ryuugi gently brought the blankets around the lithe body and smoothed back the silvery hair. Ryou had fallen asleep on his shoulder while watching the moon with him. The soft face was relaxed in sleep and Ryou clutched at the blankets tightly. A soft sort of whimper escaped his throat and Ryou brought the blankets closer around him. Ryuugi could tell he missed having another body close to him and with one last glance he entered his own room and sat by the window.  
  
In truth he almost never went to bed, it as only natural that he didn't...he was after all a dark seer and as a dark seer he thrived in the darkness. He looked up at the velvety sky and imagined her large amber eyes, sparkling with fire. It was so long ago, a lifetime ago. He toyed with a strand of his hair and sighed. Suddenly a soft knock made him look up. Undoing the charms on his door a slender body entered. Long hair swirled around the body and in the dark he could see large eyes staring at him. Large amber eyes.  
  
"Ryuugi-re"  
  
"Serenity-re"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Neither could I."  
  
A slight pause filled the silence before she moved closer to him, brining with her the soft herb like scent that always encircled her. He brought out a hand to her and she slipped her small one in it.  
  
"Come sit with me Serenity-re, come see the stars."  
  
Two bodies sat by the window, eyes fixed upon the sky above and hands still intertwined with one another.  
  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
  
He felt odd...like he was in his body but away...like when he meditated...well actually he was transparent...and floating...why in the name of Horus was he floating?! Must be a dream...yes a dream...the faint smell of smoke made him turn his head and in the distance he could see the large funnel of grey in the sky, the bright flames visible from the distance.  
  
In a flash he was there, in the midst of the burning town, or so it seemed. He could feel the heat pressing to his face and the smoke stinging his eyes. Where was he?! Was it another nightmare? It wasn't his village for sure, but yet the whole situation seemed too familiar! Screams could be heard and so could the crackling of the flames. Some screams were soon cut off and he knew that it meant that they were dead. He could see the forms of people running and desperately trying to get out. Some cried out from flame engulfed houses while others desperately tried to help.  
  
A sudden roar made him look up and he saw a giant figure in the horizon. New panic acclaimed the people and they all rushed to escape. Screams doubled and the creature came into light. It was a dragon! It had to be! A black dragon with glowing ruby eyes that smoldered in hate. With another earth shattering roar he emitted a fire ball and in horror he shielded his eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was silence and look up from his sleeve he could see dead bodies littering the ground. All bloodied and limp, their eyes were all open and to his horror they looked like his villages, glazed over with death. He felt sick...A soft cry made him look up to see a child shaking the fallen form of a man, crying as he tried to awaken him.  
  
"Daddy...daddy wake up...daddy don't go to sleep! Daddy!"  
  
Feeling horrified he tried to hug the boy only to have his arms go right through the form! Terrified he ran, ran away from the dead bodies, the smoke, the cries of those still alive! He came upon a temple and he collapsed on the front. He felt guilty...he felt like he could have stopped this all, saved those lives, but he couldn't! How?! It was as if each gaze was fixed upon him and he was responsible. He felt a soft glow from the temple and on impulse he followed it.  
  
He entered a large room in which lay an alter, the stone tableau marked with prayers to Ra and the Gods. But on them lay seven glimmering objects. They were so...beautiful...each gleaming gold with the Eye of Horus emblazoned on them. One was a puzzle in which it stood as a pyramid upside down, then a set of scales like the ones used in the judgment hall in the afterlife. A necklace, an ankh the only one without the all seeing eye, a rod, and lastly a ring in which a pyramid touched upon the inner circle. The three points melded into the circle to make a complete look. From the circle five spirals hung limply, the sharp edges gleaming. He felt drawn to them, like he needed them. He tentatively touched the golden ring and as he did so the item glowed in the dim torchlight. Distracted he blinked, but soon realized that darkness was beginning to wrap around him, and in panic he screamed...  
  
A scream awoke the seer's hall that night and all rushed to the door of the young light seer. As they entered the room forcefully they all rushed to the young boy's side. Ryou's large green eyes were wide in fear and body shaking in an odd sensation. He clung to Isis and as she soothed him to the best of her abilities Set was the first to speak.  
  
"So it begins..." ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Oi...that was a crappy ending...sorry about that...but this was actually one of the longest chapters I have written so far! Well please read and review for me! And I'll try to update as fast as I can, ja ne! ^_^ 


	24. prophecy of the light

Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me! I've been really swamped, but now I'm back! And I will write! Yes! Mwahaha!!!! *ahem* anyways, the story is now probably around the end-ish. I'm hoping to end before thirty chapters, it's a long story to begin with anyways and I put some of the chapters together so I cut down on a couple. I might do that again if I have to, but yeah...the thank yous!  
  
Osiris Lee: Eh, its okay, who cares about the spelling, I never do! ^-^, and yeah the sennen items will be coming in, as a note! This is an AU fic, so the items will not have been made from the blood of Kuru Eruna, only the magic of the seers! Also in the end the stuff like Battle city and Duelist kingdom will not have happened! Yes, this is semi important! Okay, but thanks!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yes, it all begins *says in mysterious voice while wearing a dark hooded cloak*...what begins? Uh...something? *sees everyone face fault* ^^; Sorry! I know what's going to happen, I really do! I'm just not going to tell you just yet... (Just read the chapter, that's all...hehe) I wrote! Yes, I wrote! Now I cannot be stalked...*eye twitch...if my parents saw this they'd start screaming*  
  
DreamingChild: *looks around while rubbing head* Um...sorry? *sees Set rubbing face with hand print on cheek, Isis looking annoyed and rubbing her butt, dragon dead...X_X and Ryou teary eyed in your arms...and you holding a butcher knife...gulps* I'll make Ryou happy!!!!!...soon ^^, I'm gonna get hurt for this aren't I?  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Pocky! Hehe, and a plushie...*adds to growing collection* ^^! Yes, I agree with you, evil is good...and your cured! Joy! *heavenly music and choir* I hate being sick, it's so horrible...and the super tissues for later? Good I idea you might need them in the later chapters, I can sense angst coming up...  
  
Dark-Autumn: Thanks! Pocky and plushie! Yay! *squeak!*  
  
Voice-sama: Thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Hehe, yeah we all know how much Bakura loves Ryou! Yep, Bakura just can't resist him! As for trouble, yes there will be trouble....much trouble! Mwahahahaha!!! *insert evil cackle as well* and will Bakura go to save Ryou? Well, we'll see won't we? *evil grin* and you updated! Whee!!! Fluff! *giggles insanely* that was one of the best chapters ever! I loved it! You must have the epilogue up soon...but that means that it'll be done...*sniff* sad...but a new story! Yay!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yeah, I finally got my reviews and a lot of authors were supposedly have trouble with it as well...stupid ff.net...*pout* Yeah, the plots finally coming under way...heh...finally...aw thanks! You think its getting good? I really do hope so! It's probably one of the longest one's I'll ever write...blah! But on the good note, it's not half bad! Joy! I know, you gotta feel for the poor kid, always him...*sigh* too bad...  
  
Jou: Yes, I will keep an eye out for Killer...*glares at Killer who's chained to the tree* won't cause trouble under my supervision right? *glances back to see the chains empty and Killer gone...* uh...whoops? ^_^U Anyways, thanks!  
  
So, thank you for the review! I think I'll try to make the chapters longer and the amount of them shorter, long stories make me nervous...hehe, but in all seriousness, I really want to thank all those supportive reviewers! I really couldn't have done it without you and I really enjoyed reading all your comments! Thank you!!!! Now, enough sap and on with the story!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura...seriously...I've done this so many times, how many more times do I have to say it?! Some other couples, yes they are het! But maybe I'll do a yaoi somewhere... ***************************************************************** ******************* Stars still decorated Nut's body as all the seers were in the dim chamber of Ryou, the fire brought to life by Set, who was pacing relentlessly. Jou just sat at the base of the bed with Atemu sitting on the bed. Ryou was in the arms of Isis and Ryuugi, shaken by his dream with Serenity trying to coax him to take a sip from the steaming cup of tea she had brewed.  
  
"It'll calm you Ryou, please just a small sip."  
  
Large green eyes looked up fearfully and he clung tighter to Isis, lips trembling and his face a shock induced bone white. With a small sigh Ryuugi propped him up to sit and pressed the warm liquid to his lips, forcing Ryou to drink the liquid. Startled he blinked to look up at Ryuugi's dark emerald eyes and with hand that shook he took a hold of the cup. With a couple sips, the bone white color disappeared and the delicate porcelain complexion returned, hands ceasing to shake anymore.  
  
Set still paced across the large fireplace, eyes trained on the floor and thinking so hard that the occasional flicker of flames could be seen from his body.  
  
"Hey Set! Stop thinking too hard, you're flaming!"  
  
Immediately Set stopped his pacing a flung his body against a chair, running long fingers through his hair. Atemu let out a sigh.  
  
"Will you tell us rather than doing anymore bodily harm to yourself?!"  
  
Isis shifted and Ryou was jostled from his half dozing mode. His large eyes blinked and wearily looked up at Isis, but failed to do so when he saw that her face was trained on Set's and he could make no eye contact. As if the power of Isis's glare had finally penetrated, Set spoke.  
  
"That wasn't a dream Ryou had...it was a vision...a prophecy..."  
  
"You...you mean it was real?"  
  
Ryou's soft voice quavered and the gripped Ryuugi's hand in a painful grasp. Unknowingly Ryuugi made a face of discomfort but was too interested to shake off the grip.  
  
"Yes...and no...it was something that could have happened in the future...prophecies are never always true, they may be changed by something in the present, sometimes prophecies are warnings rather than a prediction and I do believe that was what Ryou was trying to tell us. It was rather a warning of something to come, or something that is to happen if..."  
  
Set's voice trailed off here and he let his gaze fall to Ryuugi's face and suddenly he frowned.  
  
"If the realm of the shadows is let loose than the world of light shall be plunged into darkness as well and life will no longer be for light cannot survive in darkness."  
  
"That was what your prophecy was about Ryuugi...it was another warning..."  
  
Atemu looked up fear written in the depth of his eyes. He held a hand up and the soft whispers fell silent.  
  
"If we have had two warnings so far, we have had no visions on how to end it...if what Ryuugi said was true, we must seal up the realm of the shadows or Ryou's vision will come alive...only we have no clue on how to do it at all."  
  
Ryou made a small noise and Isis looked down to see his large orbs fixed on her face.  
  
"What's the realm of the shadows? And the realm of the light?"  
  
It was Serenity that spoke.  
  
"The realm of the shadows is where darkness lives, chaos, shadows, fears...not evil per say, but darkness. The realm of the light is the world in which we live in, compared to the realm of the shadows; this is a place of light and innocence."  
  
"But not all is innocent in our world!"  
  
"Ah, but in every dark there is a light, and in every light there is a dark...In each realm there is one place where there is darkness and one place where there is light...within chaos there lies hope, within innocence there lies corruption, nothing can be purely light and dark..."  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Ryuugi made a prophecy, the one he just said and only now is it making sense...the realm of darkness has found an opening to our world and slowly they will over take everything that we live in and the balance created by Ma'at will be destroyed and so will we. There is a reason in which we are separated by realms...light and dark cannot intermix...they may have a light and a dark in each other, but it will not be enough to save a whole realm. Without any help we will be doomed to darkness forever..."  
  
Around the young girl soft whispers of worry were being voiced.  
  
"Think of the chaos!"  
  
"Those creatures of the dark, killing?!"  
  
"No more light!"  
  
Once more Atemu raised a hand and all fell silent.  
  
"Maybe there is more to his vision Ryou saw...maybe in it there is a way to create an end to this...tell us did you see anything else?"  
  
A slight pause caused all the seers to hold their breathes.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Suddenly, Ryou's slim figure that leaned against Isis sat tall and still, his eyes oddly misty and blank, yet when he spoke the soft voice echoed wisdom yet to be heard.  
  
"Seven golden items of great power and fear. Created by the stems of magic of the six ethereal seers and the son of Ra himself...shadows of their powers lie within each item. The puzzle will hold the soul of the pharaoh, the key to all the power, the eye shall hold the soul of the darkest of seers, it shall see to all the souls and see their darkness, the rod shall hold the soul of the fiery mage, the power over those fiery headed, the scale shall hold the soul of the earthen seer, the balance between what is false and true by the feather of Ma'at, the ankh shall hold the soul of the most lightest of seers, the key of a soul for him to wander free, the tauk shall hold the soul of the water seer, the key to the gift of foresight, and finally the ring shall hold the soul of the lightest of seers, one that shall hold the soul of another to wait. Seven items forged of gold and great power, made in the night of the fullest moon, the sacrifice of the six ethereal seers and the son of Ra himself, shall save the kingdom of light from the darkness that shall come. Blood shall not be shed, but souls will be taken and tears will be fallen from those of the beloved."  
  
Suddenly Ryou's eyes fluttered and once more became the clear sea green that they once were, but they held a note of confusion. But before he could ask his eyes slid shut and the slim lithe body fell upon the bed, tired from his first spoken prophecy. Ryuugi held the small body and looked up to meet six pairs of eyes wide.  
  
"A sacrifice? Of our souls?"  
  
"For seven golden items..."  
  
"To save the kingdom..."  
  
"In the fullest of moons..."  
  
"Great goddess Bast protect us all!"  
  
Shuddering gasps could be heard and slowly they gripped each other's hands and met each other's wide eyes from which fear could now be clearly seen.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Jou had a tight grip on his sister's small hand, looking fearfully at each person. Why did he feel so helpless? Why did he feel like he had no choice? He looked at the fear written on his sister's face and felt his heart grip...did this mean that they would no longer live grow old?  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
He repeated...silence reigned before Set spoke again.  
  
"We do as the prophecy says...we sacrifice our souls to seven golden items forged of our powers in the full moon and with it we bring the salvation of our kingdom..."  
  
"For our sacrifice..."  
  
Jou felt his mouth grow dry and he gripped the small hand of his sister as he saw the fear in her eyes again. He studied each face of the seers, they were the seers of the Pharaoh's High Council, they were revered throughout the kingdom and held power unimaginable...they held within their hands the fate of the kingdom, yet each face held fear and each face was nothing that of seer but rather a group of young adults seeking comfort from one another...they were scared... ***************************************************************** ******************* Hm...it's a little short, but I really will try to get it to be longer in the next couple of chapters...did everyone get the prophecy? No? If you did good job, if you didn't:  
  
Basically the shadow realm (realm of the shadows) is entering the kingdom (realm of the light) and the only was to stop that is to sacrifice their souls to the millennium items! Joy!  
  
So we have a problem with the whole dying thing and then of course what about Bakura and Malik? I don't know! I haven't written the next chapter yet! ^_^V *sees all face fault* Gomen...hehe...anyways, please read and review and hopefully until the next long chapter! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	25. Mourning for the alive, for death soon t...

Hello everyone!! I'm back again!!! For once...X_X sorry...but track started...again...and we actually do work this time so I'm really tired and it's only the second day!!! _!!!! Anyways, I just wanted to start typing up the story ^_^, just to appease all you readers out there! Anyways, I must thank all the nice reviewers!  
  
DreamingChild: Uh...will you settle for a box of pocky? ^_^; hehe...and I promise some Ryou niceness next!!! I promise!!! *cowers* just no more hurting me or the characters...they want to sue and Seto has the scary big lawyers behind him...their fun to poke! *goes off to poke lawyers*  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: ...your fic....right...I've been meaning to read that and review...opps? I'm so sorry, you have no idea! I really meant to read it and I really want to, it sound great so far, but I can't!!! *wail* I will though...I will read one more chapter then the next, then the next, until I get to the last chapter! I will!!!!...ahem, thanks.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yum...giant pocky...and poster of hot cute boys...*on cloud nine!* Thank you!!! Uh...I'm guessing you had some form of sugar of caffeine? I guess then giving you some sugary stuff won't help will it? *hides the stash of chocolate* Heh whoops? Kharue-sama wouldn't be too happy with a hyper active hikari now would he? Wonder how Nanashi would react with sugar...hm...only one way to find out! *give Nanashi sugar!* Wonder if the end of the world will come...thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu:...oh...your fluff? Uh...it's coming? I have some sort of fluff in this chapter...I think...and you sound busy! One after another, eh? Well once more I wish you the best of luck with your Junior Festival thing! And I updated so you wouldn't fall off your swivel chair anymore...they are fun! *swivels in swivel chair for ten minutes before stopping since the she sees three computers instead of one...*@.@  
  
Osiris Lee: Hey who told you the plot?! Just kidding...well now we know one of the many reasons why Bakura is not so right in the head now don't we? Not to worry, the major angst will be coming up soon in the next couple of chapters...actually the story's almost done now...maybe five chapters to go? Or less? Or more??  
  
DaLizzie: No problem about reviewing your fic, it was fun to read! As for Bakura and Ryou? Yes, they will always be together! I can never bear to separate them...for too long that is...*evil grin*  
  
VampssAmby10210: Eep!! Must write more!!! Must preserve none existing sanity...^^! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and FLUFF! BEHOLD SOME FORM OF FLUFF! And maybe some not even barely lime stuff...still afraid that someone will report me so no lemon! I'm sorry, but use your creativity! If I have to I will raise the rating...which I will probably do..._  
  
On with the fic and no more of my incessant babbling! *SAT word, incessant, continuous...^^;) ***************************************************************** ******************* He was scared...not only scared, terrified. It was the only way to describe it. How would one feel if they too had to sacrifice their very souls to save a kingdom? What did a child do? He sat on his bed, arms around his knees as large stricken green eyes stared at the marble floors. Worrying a lip, he tried to sort out his life...how could he? How was he to sacrifice his soul? Was it even possible? And how was he to get into the afterlife? Without his Ba he would be helpless in the realm of the afterlife...he would be a wanderer...  
  
Shaking with fear he laid out on his bed, letting the gauzy sheets lay around his body limply...it was as if they too had lost hope...with a desolate sigh Ryou closed his large eyes in hope that he would have dreams of better times...  
  
A tall shadowed figure crept near the wall, invisible in the shadows he seemed, the guards were yet to have seen him...well it was after all dark as well...with experience calloused fingers he skimmed the wall in hopes to find a crack of any kind, but to no avail...the pharaoh had gone long ways to make it a thief proof palace...too bad he was going to prove him wrong. With a feral grin he stepped onto a small boulder on the foot of the wall, standing on it to see if he came any closer to the top. When it made almost no difference he just shrugged and brought out a coil of rope. He just hoped that the guards were heavy sleepers...  
  
After managing to scale the wall, escape the hidden ditch that lay at the foot of the wall to greet him and avoid any other guard he managed to sneak into the interior of the palace, the cool wind whistling eerily in the dark palace. With a silent gait he made his way down the desolate hallways...now to find his prize...  
  
He knew he was in the seers hall, after many detours he had finally found the right wing of the palace and now the only trick was to find the door of his prize...only he found that all the doors had protective seals and charms on them written by the seers themselves...he felt like screaming. Creeping back down to the courtyard from which he came from and he slowly brought out the coil of rope once more and with careful aim he let the metal hook onto the balcony of a random window...he could work from there. Luckily for him, he had snagged a seer's window, the dark seer if he wasn't mistaken...and knowing who was next to the night seer he crept into the dark seers room to see not a single soul in there. Oddly confusing he just shrugged and silently entered the room next door through the slightly open door next to him. As he left in a whirl of crimson and silver in the dark two pair of emerald green eyes grew visible and as the shadows unwrapped themselves from the figure they hid, Ryuugi hid a grin before closing the door and setting it with charms like his outer door...after all they did deserve their privacy...  
  
He entered the quiet room and quietly let his eyes rest on the lone figure that lay on the bed, swarthy blankets draped over his form lightly as the soft silvery hair glinted in the moonlight. His eyes softened as he seemingly glided over and kneeled next to the sleeping figure's face and with gentle lips he placed a soft and chaste kiss on the plumb lips. The slim brows furrowed slightly before large green eyes opened and were hazily met with sharp garnet ones. Frowning he blinked rapidly before the face came into view and he let out a choked gasp which was cut off by the tanned hand.  
  
Ryou gaped...it was all a dream, a dream from his mind, a cruel, cruel dream...yes that was it...but why was the hand so warm and why could he feel the calloused fingers on his lips. Tears had began to roll down his cheeks and when the thief removed his fingers from those lips Ryou whispered to himself,  
  
"All a dream...I'm dreaming and you aren't real...not real...not possible...not poss..."  
  
He was cut off as lips were attached to his own once more and his eyes closed. Calloused hands played with a lock of his slivery hair while the other gently, lovingly caressed his cheek. When they broke apart, the thief leaned his forehead against Ryou's.  
  
"Am I still not real?"  
  
Ryou looked up and those beautiful eyes were filled with clear crystalline tears that slid down his face again. With hands that shook Ryou placed one pale hand against the bronzed cheek of Bakura and traced every feature. Then placed his soft lips upon the tomb robber's and crushed him into a breath taking hug. Choked sobs began to erupt from his throat as they were muffled against the crimson fabric of his robe. Bakura held close to him the lithe body of Ryou, reminding himself how much he had missed the young seer. The comforting weight against his chest once more restored as he buried his head into the long silvery mane and gently soothed the trembling seer.  
  
"I'm real, I'm real...not a dream, not a dream...I'm right here."  
  
Looking up Ryou kissed the thief deeply and let his shining eyes meet the thief's garnet ones.  
  
"I missed you...so much...more than you could know..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Gently he place feather soft kisses all over Ryou's face, letting his lips skim the silky soft surface. Ryou let a soft chorus of "I love you" echo over and over as if he couldn't say it enough. Bakura paused only once to return the sentiment and resumed his task of kissing the young seer senseless. He gently lowered the lithe body down upon the bed once more and let his body cover the others and for a moment he just lay there, breathing in the sweet delicate scent of his Ryou. Both bodies, bathed in moonlight seemed to glow, like two Gods fallen from the realm of the Gods and together they seemed to glow in the darkness.  
  
Ryou's large orbs were closed and Bakura looked down to see the pale sweet face reflected in moonlight as the long mane of silvery hair was spread out, framing the sweet face. Full lips parted slightly as the steady breath of passion passed by and the ivory skin seemed to gleam. The few longer locks of hair that rested on his throat shifted as the long slender throat arched the smallest bit when Bakura placed a small kiss. Smiling to himself Bakura once more kissed the ivory throat, feeling the pulse of Ryou's heart. Ryou let out a whispery moan in response and once more smiling Bakura kissed his way to the shell of Ryou's ear, gently kissing and licking. Ryou couldn't help but shiver in response and he could feel Bakura smiling against him. He let his slim fingers comb through the ragged silvery locks, traveling down to the neck where he began to knead lightly earning a soft moan from the thief. It was Ryou's turn to smile as he tugged off the over robe and let the cloth drop in a crimson heap somewhere on the floor. One he too was shed of his tunic Bakura leaned down once more and began to kiss the ivory neck again. Calloused fingers stroked at the smooth skin that lay underneath him and the soft whispery moans only encouraged him. The pale fingers in return began to trace the scars across his back, lines crisscrossing one another. As the lithe body arched beneath him, Bakura took in the image of his Ryou, drinking in the perfect picture of love and passion.  
  
Soon clothes lay discarded, colored heaps upon the marble. They lay skin against skin, lips meeting each other and hand tangling into the silvery manes they both possessed. Large beautiful sea green eyes met sharp garnet ones and softly whispered to each other sweet nonsense. They were in love; they were love, the embodiment of what love was and every beautiful aspect of it. Bathed in the ethereal beams of the moon they were higher than any mortals that lived and breathed that night, they were the embodiment of love.  
  
As the sun rose above the desert sands, two lovers lay together, arms entwined around each other as they lay listening to each other's heart beats. It seemed as if time had stopped for them, but alas, it had not.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you...you know that right?"  
  
Bakura shifted...something was wrong, Ryou was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong?"  
  
Tightening his hold on the bronzed hand, he looked not at the handsome face of the tomb robber but the paling sky that was streaked with the most brilliant pinks of dusky lavenders.  
  
"There was a prophecy...my prophecy...and there's to be a...sacrifice...of the souls of six seers and the soul of the Pharaoh..."  
  
Bakura froze. His lips grew tight and eyes grew oddly blank. Ryou looked up with tear brimmed eyes.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"A sacrifice?"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Sacrifice?"  
  
Ryou nodded in defeat and Bakura just went blank. His face grew smooth and eyes darkened with rage? Fear? Hate? Ryou couldn't tell...Bakura's fingers grasped his hand almost painfully. Bakura just took Ryou's body in his arms and held him close. It was as if his whole world had collapsed once more, just like his village, stripped of everything he loved. Shaky hands tangled themselves into the silvery mane of hair. He was the greatest tomb robber in the history of Egypt, the one real enemy of the Pharaoh, the one who had killed hundreds before him and laughed as blood washed at his feet...he was petrified. Nothing in the world had shaken him so hard except his family's death that is.  
  
"Oh Gods Bakura, please say something, anything? Please?"  
  
Ryou pleaded with the oddly smooth and empty eyes of the tomb robber, taking the shaking hands into his own. Kissing each knuckle he tried to make Bakura talk again, but to his surprise a single crystalline tear made its way down his tanned cheek.  
  
"Bakura? Please, please say something, anything? Bakura?"  
  
The little one sobbed once more and the heart breaking sound awoke Bakura from his trance. Eyes blinked before he once more gathered Ryou to his arms, but this time whispering fiercely in a different tongue, his own native tongue. Ryou looked up in surprise to see tears rolling down Bakura's face, the eyes desperate, hopeless, pleading. The hands that he held within his own shook even stronger and Bakura just continued to whisper in a different tongue. Just then the doors opened.  
  
"Oh Amun Re, God of all! Bakura?!"  
  
Isis half shrieked in surprise and dismay, but before she could do anything the rest of the seers entered and so did the Pharaoh. All froze for a minute before Bakura slowly arose from the bed, tears still trailing down his bronzed cheeks. His loose pants the only piece of clothing he wore. The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide first in surprise but narrowed in contempt. He opened his mouth to speak but Bakura beat him too it.  
  
"SET CURSE YOU ALL! YOU NO GOOD GODSDAMNED SEERS! I HATE ALL OF YOU, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! YOU NO GOOD BASTARDS, YOU...YOU...YOU FUCKERS! YOU'RE TAKING AWAY MY RYOU AGAIN! AGAIN! AM I CURSED BY THE GODS? AM I SELECTED TO LIVE FOREVER IN LOSS? YOU AND YOUR RADAMNED PROPHECY'S AND VISIONS! I HATE YOU ALL, EVERY LAST BIT OF YOU! CHAOS SWALLOW YOU ALL!"  
  
Screaming, raging, Bakura cursed at them, tears still running down his face as he did so. He screamed until his voice grew hoarse and he collapsed onto the floor, gripping his silvery hair by the fingers and bitterly weeping, breaking down utterly. Ryou quickly went to his side, whispering words unheard to Bakura, trying to get the tomb robber to stop crying. Ryou too had tears running down his face and soon both embraced each other shedding bitter tears of sorrow. Soon Ryou was left crying as Bakura gently rocked his body to his own, the occasional tear disappearing into the long silvery mane of Ryou. Isis sat on the floor, crying wretchedly as well, the kohl running down her face as well as the powder as Set stood by with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Isis rocked slightly as she murmured prayers to the Gods and wailed softly. Serenity wept silently into Ryuugi's shoulder, trying to block the thoughts of how two lovers were to be separated for all eternity. Jou sat on a chair, hair gripped between his fingers as he thought of the lives he was tearing apart, and the Pharaoh stood still as stone. A proud statue in which a look of shock had been replaced by grief. A single tear ran down his face as he listened to the soft wails of Isis and the quiet sniffles of Serenity and most of all the bitter weeping of Ryou as Bakura sat on the floor shedding tears as well, already mourning. ***************************************************************** ******************* ...uh...I'm gonna get really hurt for this chapter...I can tell already...*sees lamps, books, knives, and evil Latin book of death come hurling at her* yup...deep trouble for this...*hits her* @.@ I felt that...I'm sorry!!!!!!! Really I am!! I was thinking to myself, what the hell am I doing to these two bishies? Curse me! Really, I am sorry!!! Oh, and please don't report me if you are offended by the not even lime thing...please tell me if you didn't like it, I'll up the rating then...thanks, and please read and review!!! Like I said this story is almost coming to an end! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	26. Forgive and forget for regrets to be mad...

*gulp* Hello? *peeks out from authoress shelter* is it safe to come out yet? *crawls out and gets hit with assortment of sharp objects* Guess not...@.@ Sorry!!!!! Gomen everybody!!! *cries* everybody wasn't very happy were they? I promise to write up a happy ending, I swear! However...until the last chapter there will probably be immense angst! *sigh* yeah I'm not going to be in one piece by the end of this fic...  
  
Duenna: Yay! One of the few positive reviews! Good to know you like my story thank you! *gives pocky for being nice* ^^  
  
Ryuujitsu: SUGAR!!!! *bounces around a bit before sitting down again* ^^V I have sugar! Sorry about the hurtness of all the angst, I know it's not good...but the story needs angst! It lives upon it! *ahem* nice to know you liked your fluff though, I said I'd give you some, so I did! Can't break my promise! Yeah, I really hoped that Bakura was all angsty and tough but really, really, really deep down he's just a sensitive person...*sees death glare of Bakura along with collection of sharp pointy things in his hand* like I said, really, really, really deep down. Nice to know you liked my exclamations as well, they're hard to come up with...by the way...where's the epilogue of Eden's Rising? I want to read it!!!! I've been dying to find out what happens...please? *chibi eyes, property of Ryou Bakura (™)* I'll give you lots of fluff on the end chapter and sugar and cookies and dedication of the last chapter!!!! Please update!!!!! *begs on knees*  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yay, I'm not hurt in this review! *dances* Yeah, sorry about all the angst, but there will be good soon...I think...^_^; Thank you for being so patient, I will review and read your fic probably when vacation or something rolls around, because I'm stocked full of junk to do lately, I have the SAT's coming up in May and I really have to study for those...damn...  
  
Evil Chibi Malik:...wow...pretty long review...*sparkles in eyes* Whoops...I guess I shouldn't give Nanashi sugar right? *Looks to see Kharue-sama glaring at her* Sorry? *glare intensifies* hey, you're the one who was crying and looked like a depressed teen! *Gloats as Kharue-sama sulks* Awww...here, I feel bad...*Gives a sharp shiny object* As for Nanashi...I have learned my lesson...If I want to take over the world I shall hire Nanashi on sugar...*nods solemnly* is it possible to un-takeover the world? I have pocky and BXR posters! I am happy! Yay! Yeah and sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey! Its fun to put the audience in suspense...*sees unhappy crowd* I mean, I never meant to do it! Eep!!!!! *runs away as mob attacks her with fire* Thank you!!!!! *running away*  
  
Nadako-Mika: yay!!! You're back! And you didn't attack me like most of the reviewers did! Joy! As for not reviewing, eh, it's okay! I've seen your fan art and it's good! I like it! ^^! Will Bakura over take Ryou's sacrifice? Nope! Something even better!!! *giggle!*  
  
Osiris Lee: @.@ Eurgh...Latin...I hate it...I know! I was beating myself up for putting them through it! I shall redeem myself...in a few chapters that is...  
  
Oci: Why thank you! I really wanted to make sure that people got some sort of a lime, but didn't want to make it too graphic! As for my heart...damn...*sees Ammit waiting to devour me* guess I'm going to have to redeem myself...*goes off to type up the happy ending* It will be happy!  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: *gulp* damn...guess you weren't too happy about that...hehe...but I will make it happier soon! This story is almost over; I think three or four more chapters! So it will be happy! So please bear with me!!!  
  
Voice-sama: Thank you! Sorry it was sad, but Malik will comfort you!  
  
RAYE: Uh...*sweat drop* sorry? Like I said, I'm not happy at myself, so sorry!  
  
DaLizzie: Thank you! I know the prophecy is mean, but it will soon be better, if you go back to the chapter when Ryou and Isis are going to the palace you'll see another foreshadowing!  
  
DreamingChild: *screaming as she runs away from you* I'M SORRY!!!!! *minutes pass*...*tied to a pole* I'm sorry!!!! But if you burn me I can't type up a happy ending! You must release the authoress so I may continue to write angst then fluff! There is fluff in the future, do not put it at stake!!!!!  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yes, Bakura and Ryou are together...for now...  
  
Jou: *hands mop and tissues* looks like you're going to need it! Sorry about that, uh...angst?  
  
*yells above mob of crying, weeping, screaming mob of people chasing her* I'm sorry about the angst, but there will be fluff in the future! *mob stops* Damn...track skills are handy for an authoress! *pant* but anyways, for now there will be major angst and like I said before I think in about three or more chapters this story will end...this is the longest fic I've ever written! Thank you for all the reviews, whether they bring me good or bad! Thank you!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, angst...major angst...maybe some side fluff... ***************************************************************** ******************* Six figures sat on the silken pillows that were scattered around a circular room, all head bowed as eyes were trained on their laps or hands that wouldn't stay still.  
  
"We cannot forsake the prophecy"  
  
"At the sake of our lives?"  
  
"For the sake of the kingdom!"  
  
"If we do not do as the prophecy says we all will be lost! Can we all live with the knowledge that we could have saved all the lives of those innocent out there?!"  
  
"There could be another way!"  
  
"There is not other way! Don't you see that this is our only chance to save the kingdom?!"  
  
"Quiet"  
  
All voices stopped as they looked to see a tall figure standing. Cool aquamarine eyes stared out at the group of seers and the Pharaoh. Her tanned features seemed to pale in the slightest bit, but something in the calm face and serious eyes made you think of some hidden power buried deep within her.  
  
"We will do as the prophecy says...in the full moon we shall sacrifice our souls and save the people of Egypt. We cannot think of our lives, but those of the innocent, those that live today, those that will live tomorrow. We cannot stand by as innocents are killed by our own fault. We do as the prophecy says."  
  
Atemu stared up at the tall figure and nodded his consent and slowly one by one they did so as well. Set too stared up at Isis, yet his eyes were filled with admiration. What a brave woman...sacrifice for the kingdom, sacrificing everything! He shuddered...so would he.  
  
Large sea green eyes were half laden, pale face slowly relaxing as sleep began to take over the smallest seer. Fingers were intertwined within another as he made a small noise of discomfort from his throat. Looking up, he placed a sloppy kiss onto the bronzed cheek of the thief before closing his eyes and sleeping into a land of pleasanter dreams. Sharp garnet eyes drank in the image of his beloved, calloused fingers caressing the soft silvery mane. His own thin lips trembled before they pressed tighter so they almost disappeared. Oh Gods above, how weak he felt! Pulling the lithe body close he to him he just lay there stroking the soft mane of silvery hair, memorizing the soft face.  
  
Softly a dark headed figure stood before a door, the large eye emblazoned onto the metal door seemed to bore into her...how many times she had worked with that sign...but now it seemed to work against her. She silently cursed her gift, so much pain was involved into this all and she hated it. She had seen to watery eyes of Ryou as he stared up at her, pain evident in those large eyes, but that wasn't what made her feel even more horrified. It was the eyes of Bakura, those haunting garnet eyes seemed so angry, so frustrated, and so hopeless...yes that what made her shiver. Never in all the years she had lived with Bakura and her brother had she seen that look in his eyes. He was forever the cocky confident king of thieves, and here he was reduced to a helpless young man who could only stand by and watch as his love sacrificed their soul for the kingdom. She felt like she had betrayed him in some way, as if she could do something and save his love, but she was the traitor who had put him to death...  
  
What would she tell her brother? How could she tell him? Atemu had given permission to bring in family or close friends for the sacrifice, a last farewell if they wished. Gods, how was Malik going to react? Would he rage and weep as Bakura had? Or perhaps do nothing? She couldn't tell she was too confused. Gods above, why couldn't life be simple?! Shaking her head she sighed and quietly opened the door, noiselessly creeping in.  
  
Two lithe bodies were intertwined as the larger of the two had put the other in his protective embrace. Wild manes of silvery hair meshed together in the dim moonlight as pale skin shone and bronzed skin gleamed. The gauzy blankets were lightly draped around them lightly. They looked so perfect, like they were meant to be there. She wished that there was a spell in which time could be stopped and the two would go on sleeping like they were, oblivious to the soon impending death. She could feel familiar tears pushing their way and she wiped at them quickly. Nearing the bed she gently smoothed the pale locks away from Ryou's sweet face when a bronzed hand clamped around her wrist. Drawing back a gasp she shifted her gaze slightly to meet with sharp suspicious garnet ones. His sharp glare said, 'what are you doing here?'  
  
"I just came to check upon him, I mean no harm tomb robber."  
  
Her voice was just barely a whisper, dropping down so low it nearly became one with the night air.  
  
"Leave"  
  
He commanded his hands still locked upon the slim wrist. The garnet eyes flashed a hint of hurt before they settled back into the coldness she was accustomed to. When his iron grip finally lifted she rubber her wrist but still stay put.  
  
"I said leave"  
  
His voice steely with warning and garnet eyes flashing with annoyance. Isis let her gaze rest on Ryou before meeting his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me Bakura, for everything..."  
  
With a small nod of her head she left and Bakura was left to glare at the spot in which she had once stood. He tightened his grip on Ryou's form and gently kissed the soft crown of silvery hair before closing his eyes and falling into a light doze. In his sleep Ryou clung to Bakura as if he was the only life line in which he had left and was soon to be torn away.  
  
Isis sat in her room, brush in hand and parchment before her. The ink glistened in the firelight as her small characters seemed to gleam.  
  
'Dearest of brother's,  
  
Perhaps you have noticed the absence of a certain tomb robber by now, and as I can already tell you have guessed, he is here with us. He is safe for now, no harm shall come to him and he is happier for he is near his Ryou. My brother, come to the palace here. Come to me, for I have the most grievous news to bring to you...something I dare not write upon the parchment for I fear for actually thinking about it. Perhaps, I hope that you will forgive me for what is to happen, but I do it for your safety my brother. I plead to you to come before the full moon sets high up on the night sky. I beg of you to come to see your sister. No harm shall come to you as no harm comes to Bakura. Come Malik, and I shall tell you and I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am to do.  
  
Isis'  
  
With a small sigh she folded the stiff parchment and secured it to the leg of the tawny hawk, letting it fly off with a comforting swish of wings. As she sat alone in her room, the fire dimly flickering in the large room, her large aquamarine eyes seemed to shine like diamonds in the dimness of the room. Slowly, softly she buried her face in her hands and broke down, sobbing for everything.  
  
In the dark shadows of the night the moon rose high over the night, its crescent shape brining relief to the seers in the palace. But here, far out away from all its chaos, a slim figure sat upon a camel, burnished golden hair gleaming. Lavender eyes that were oddly calm stared out at the rippling mass of sand, an ocean of sand. A long cloak whipped out in the chilly night, the knives tucked into his belt visible. On his shoulder sat a tawny hawk, gaining a ride from his other owner. In his belt beside the knives lay a piece of parchment in which bore the crest of the seer. Not a smile or a smirk graced the smooth tanned features. Somehow the serious expression added years of wisdom to his face and it was as if he had with him the knowledge of the world on his shoulders. He raised his face and in a soft whisper that was lost in the winds he said to himself,  
  
"The moon will be full soon..." ***************************************************************** ******************* End! See! Not much angst here! In the next chapter they will be making the items and pretty much Malik come by. There will be conflict between the seers, basically what they were arguing over now. I wanted to make it so that the seers seemed human too, I mean they're petrified that they are going to die, but still want to do it for the kingdom. Dilemma! Dulce et decorum pro patria mori. It is good and sweet to die for one's country...and yeah...I hope you liked that chapter and sorry about not updating sooner! Please read and review and I'll update again soon with more angst! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	27. Set prophecies and Sealed destinies

Back again! Sorry about the delay, but here's the new chapter! I'm glad to see that there were not that many death threats or attacking me in this chapter! Yay ^^! So now I must thank all those nice people out there:  
  
Osiris Lee: Yes, there's the dilemma and um...will they die? *looks at Latin book* um...*starts running in the opposite direction*  
  
VampssAmby10210: Yeah, most likely a later in Domino thing or maybe something else. I planned to do a future thing though.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Plushie and pocky!!! *hug* did you put Nanashi on sugar again? He's acting awfully hyper...with the whole naming Kharue-sama Kha-chan. Eh, *shrugs* I know why Kharue-sama's kohl is smudged...*evil grin at Kharue-sama's terrified expression* don't worry Kharue-sama; I won't tell...just yet...and yes, Bakura is extremely protective and possessive of Ryou! Don't worry about Isis, she gets her brother back soon, she'll be happier!  
  
Rowan girl from mediaminer.org: Thank you! The ending will be happy, but the chapter before the ending?...let's just say it won't be so happy...  
  
DreamingChild: *creeps away while she can* *whispers* Sorry, and I updated! ^_^!  
  
Jou: how may licks DOES it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop? *ponders* the commercial said three, but that's a lie!!!! I must find out the truth now!!! *goes off to find tootsie pop*  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Thank you, I feel for you too! SAT's are a pain and I have to get a good score to get into a nice little college and work my ass off for another four years before going to grad school...the joys of life ne? Anyways, I wish you the best of luck as well and hope you get into Dual Enrollment!  
  
Nadako-Mika: Um...yes? *cowers* I'm sorry! But it has to happen for my story to have a happy ending! As for not updating? I'll live...sort of...it would be nice to read your fics again, but no pressure! Plus you're a far better writer than I am, so take your time! You're fics have plenty of good detail as well so don't worry!!!! Yeah, I also abandon my other fics, hence I write only one at a time...I wouldn't be able to handle four fics a once...in other words, I'm lazy...  
  
LaDy SaSaMi7: O_O!!!!! Rabid fan girls?!?!?!?!?!?! SHIIIIITTTT!!!!!! *runs away and goes to hide* and I was going to add lots of angst in this chapter too! Maybe not...dunno yet...- .-, that's sad...I'm the writer and I don't know...  
  
Occi: EEP!!! *hurries to type* I'm sorry! I'm typing! I cannot break the cycle of your life!  
  
So I think that I'll have about three or two more chapters until the end of this fic here! Yes the end is coming up soon! After that I'll go on to a new fic and if you want, there are some summaries of some new fics on my bio and just write in a review what you want to read, if not, I'll just pick myself. So keep an eye out for the summaries, they have no titles because I always do titles last, I'll add more soon! Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and hints of angst... ***************************************************************** ******************* The wind whipped harshly across his face, scoring the face with the tiny grains of sand. He ignored it though, for the moment his eyes were focused on the towering palace ahead, the white stone gleaming in the moonlight. He could almost make out the flickering bits of flames from torches. With a steady hand he urged the camel onward. As he came to the entering gates of the city he dismounted the camel and tied him to a tree, he'd come back for it later...if someone didn't steal it first that is...  
  
Entering the city his sandals barely made a sound in the darkened streets, the sand crunching under his steps. All the civilians were asleep, hiding away from Set's darkness. The cloak that covered his face fluttered occasionally in the wind and in the dim moonlight the shine of his blades could be seen. It was warning enough for the petty pickpockets to stray away from him and he made his way to the palace in peace. As the outer gates guarding the palace grew visible his lavender eyes hardened at the sight of the guards.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Silently he showed the seal of the seer on his letter and after long minutes of examining the authenticity of the seal the guard grudgingly let him pass. With a hidden smirk he entered the gate and sent a glare at the guards back. He focused on the entrance of the palace and slowly put a hand on his dagger, cautious, just in case.  
  
In the silent darkness he heard the faintest rustle of clothes and warily he turned, dagger unsheathed. He could hear the soft shallow breathes partially disguised by the winds and swinging in the general direction he lashed out.  
  
"What the fucking hell was that for?!"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
A lit torch was brought close by and he could see Bakura nursing a cut on his face, one that lay parallel to the one under his eye. Cursing with many more oaths and swears emitted from his mouth Bakura glared at Malik. With a small grin he just shrugged it off.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Just follow me"  
  
Following his friend, Malik put the dagger back in his sash, assured that he wouldn't be harmed. Soon they came to the darkened hall of the seers and Bakura entered a door ornamented with the large Eye. Once he entered he felt warmer and comforted. A large fire with various orbs of glowing lights was placed around the room, handy work of Ryou. The said boy was sitting on the bed fussing over Bakura who didn't seem too keen on stopping him. The younger boy pressed his fingers on the newly made cut and as his hands glowed white for a minute and faded a scar could be seen, melting together with the other ones that adorned his face.  
  
He let his gaze turn to the other figure thought, the one that sat by the fire light and face slightly shaded by the flames. Her large aquamarine eyes seemed to shine and sparkle like diamonds he constantly worked with. Smiling her made his way to the spot in which she stood and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She gave him a returning smile and smoothed back his wind tousled hair. He sat on the seat next to her and watched for a minute Ryou curling on Bakura's lap, smiling up at the thief and shyly placing a kiss on the tanned face. Bakura just returned the kiss and carried out the small lithe body to their own room.  
  
"It's good to see you again..."  
  
"Yes it is...I didn't think I would see you."  
  
"Neither did I...maybe the Gods have shown us some mercy"  
  
"Yes, I agree...why have you called me down here?"  
  
The elder Ishtar paused for a minute and slowly met the serious lavender gaze and slowly took a hold of her brother's hand.  
  
"Know this my brother...I have no choice but to do as the prophecy says...There is to be a sacrifice of seven souls on the night of the full moon, seven golden items will be made and powers restored in them. Six souls of the seers and the soul of the pharaoh..."  
  
Malik didn't seem fazed, his lavender eyes calm and serene. He nodded his head slightly and looked out the window, gazing at the moon. Then finally he spoke.  
  
"I feel sorry for Bakura..."  
  
Isis smiled at her brother and also nodded, knowing that her brother understood.  
  
"Yes, but he will not suffer for all eternity, do not fear my brother, do not fear..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rich heavy silks were draped around a beautifully furnished room, gold and silver adorning each corner making the room sparkle in the dim fire light. The crimson eyes of a certain Pharaoh lay on his bed, all jewelry gone and clad only in the simplest clothing her owned. His fingers were laced together under his head as he lay on the silks and sheer gauze. His eyes were fixed upon the white marble of the roof of his room and slowly he blinked. He let out a sigh and slowly turned to his stomach where from his view point he could see the sparkling jewels heaped on the bed side. He fingered a golden bracelet studded with rubies and slowly he lifted it close to his face before letting it drop to the blankets.  
  
He drew it close to his eyes and examined it as closely as possible, noting the shine of the jewels, the smooth plane of gold, the artists' signature in the small underside corner of the bracelet. Amongst all his jewels and silks and riches that most in the kingdom would never have, he felt nothing like the Pharaoh of Egypt...  
  
~*~  
  
Silky chestnut locks stirred slightly as cold icy blue eyes stared at the flames entwining around his fingers. Playfully they ventured and weaved in and out like a kitten at play. He stared out at the window to be greeted by the crescent moon hanging over the horizon. So pale against the dark velvety blue of the night sky. He remembered back when he traveled, back when he was at the sea, how close the stars seemed at night, or how brighter the moon was. He thought back to the times when he crosses planes where fresh greenery thrived daily or when biting cold weather nipped at his skin in the morning, when Ra was still fully in the sky.  
  
Smiling wistfully he sighed and with a flick of his fingers, the flames that ringed his fingers disappeared. He took out a brush and dipped it into a fresh pot of ink, the glistening concoction shining by the firelight. Over the stiff parchment he began to write. Small hieroglyphs recording his life as he was determined to have someone know his story.  
  
~*~  
  
Gentle amber orbs both stared out at the flames before them, hands gripped around mugs from where the steam arose gently. The sharpened scent of mint cleared their thoughts as they turned to face each other again. Slowly the smaller of two reached out and her slender fingers gripped her brother's hand.  
  
"Are you afraid, brother?"  
  
"Should I be afraid?"  
  
"There is no reason to be afraid."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'll be there with you."  
  
Slowly a small smile covered both faces as they resumed sitting there and staring at the flames flickering before them. The steam rose from the simple mugs and the quietly sipped the mint tea just like they did long ago back in their village.  
  
~*~  
  
Sharp emerald eyes stared up at the moon, long fingers laced together over his knee as he leaned back to his window sill. His long dark hair melted into the shadows of the night. No fire was lit in his room, he didn't need it. He preferred the dark anyways. His face was calm and expressionless; there was no point in panicking for something that was inevitable. The window was slightly open and he could feel the cold wind of the night sweep into his room. He could hear the slightest strains of laughter and he smiled. In a soft whisper he called out.  
  
"You're there aren't you? Well, don't worry I'll be there soon..."  
  
He smiled lightly again and closed the window. He stared up at the moon one last time before he moved to his bed and closed his eyes in a dreamful sleep in which maidens from the moon danced around him and he saw a sweet familiar face once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Long lithe fingers slowly kneaded the skin below, pressing out the knots that had formed on the other's back. The tan skin felt warm under his fingers and he occasionally bent down to trail down some kisses or nuzzle at the neck. Silvery hair was parted so that the short ragged strands fell across the tanned scarred cheek. The harsh garnet eyes were half laden as his lover gave him a soothing massage, the small fingers pinpointing his pressure points. As the time passed he surrendered to the sleepy demands of his mind and closed his eyes in sleep. Ryou smiled and simply went to extinguish the fire, letting only the orbs of light he had created illuminate his room. In the soft pure light, he saw for the first time Bakura asleep.  
  
The tanned face for once seemed relaxed and unguarded, the harsh angles of his face smoothing out to make Bakura seem years younger. Ryou curiously peered at the smoothed face and for the first time saw how sad he looked. How much younger the face was when relaxed...then he realized that he never knew how old Bakura was. As he lay there in sleep, he looked no older than 17...it was amazing how the sharp angles made him look three years older. Smiling at his sleeping lovers face he laid close by and automatically Bakura had an arm drape around the slim waist of Ryou. The lithe body was brought close to the thief's and he breathed out a sigh of contentment before nuzzling his face into the soft silvery mane. Ryou smiled before he too closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next night, as the moon rose in the sky once more, the crescent shape slowly beginning to fill, the six seers gathered deep into the bowels of the palace underground. There with them was the Palace smith, waiting instructions. The Pharaoh stood there with his proud figure and flaring crimson eyes and he face the six seers.  
  
"You are sure there is no other way to save the kingdom?"  
  
His voice calm and collected as all Pharaoh's were, yet only his eyes showed how much he feared the concept of a sacrifice. Looking at his seers he awaited their answer. It was not Isis or Ryou that spoke but rather Ryuugi.  
  
"No. Last night, I had a dream...a horrible nightmare...I saw monsters, dragons and warriors that not of this world and they were in the kingdom of Egypt, killing, slaughtering everything in their paths. So much blood...just...so many people screaming...we must...for the kingdom..."  
  
His emerald eyes were hard, his voice determined. He gripped Serenity's hand in his and she too did the same. Slowly all six seers nodded their agreement and finally in defeat the Pharaoh did too.  
  
"Ryou, show us the seven items which you saw."  
  
Ryou nodded and unrolling a sheet of papyrus seven items were drawn in ink, all but one bearing the Eye. Each seer drew close to the drawing and each seer touched their destined item. The Pharaoh seemed enthralled by the mere drawing of the pyramid as well.  
  
"Yes...yes...we were destined to do this...I can feel it...just by these drawings, I can sense the will of the Gods...yes we will do as the prophecy says."  
  
Atemu's crimson eyes shone with determination and he seemed sure and confident. As the night grew on, and many more nights to come, the smith and his helpers drew from precious gold the seven items; all of them shining and ready to be held by their owners. At last, after 20 moons had passed by the horizon all seven soul sacrificers were called down to the depth of the palace once more. The smith proudly laid out all seven items for all of them to see.  
  
Atemu held the pyramid in his hands; he could feel each piece of the puzzle in his hands, like as if he was the puzzle itself. It felt welcoming in his hands.  
  
Isis let the tauk rest on the hollow of her throat; somehow the gold seemed to be a comforting weight. She let her fingers graze the sharp points and the smooth plane of the Eye itself. She smiled.  
  
Ryou let his pendant hang from his neck, the small spires jangling almost merrily. He tilted his head and looked down, tracing the full circle before letting his hand rest on the thin pyramid. He hugged the ring close to his body and smiled as well.  
  
Set held the rod in his hands, experimentally twirling it and smiled slightly as he could hear the sharp blades slicing the air. His smile broadened when he found the concealed knife.  
  
Jou let the ankh rest from his neck as well, and he gripped the loop of the ankh. It looked heaver than it was and he sighed as he felt warmth from the metal, it was friendly to him...  
  
Serenity brought the scales close to her eyes, examining the two teetering plates, the gold shining in the dim firelight. Just even the slightest change in the wind tilting the scales. In it she felt the power to justice in her hands and nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
Lastly Ryuugi picked up the smallest of items and stared at the eye. The small ball rolled around his palm and he stared at the hole for pupil. It somehow seemed to penetrate his mind and he lowered his gaze. With a small sad smile he closed his fingers around it and looked up.  
  
All seven item holders met each other with a determined gaze. Their prophecy was set, their destinies sealed. They would save the kingdom and sacrifice their souls, yet behind the determined mask, they all trembled at the thought of the sacrifice and they all were terrified of the thought...after all they may be the most revered people in the kingdom, but they were people too. ***************************************************************** ************************** Yeah...okay, the next chapter is the big one, the actual sacrifice! *gulps and looks at the mob trying to break through her authoress lair* Yeah, so that means that there will be two more chapters to go! *pauses a minutes and totally breaks down* Kami-sama! That means my baby going to be done! *sobs* I'll miss this ficcy! It was my baby! *sobs more then stops when she hears her door staring to break* SHIT! I knew I should have made that door out of metal! *runs away* Remember people read and review and vote of a story you want to read next from my bio! Ja ne until the next chapter! ^_^ 


	28. Vows to be fulfilled

Hello!!!!! It's a beautiful day out there and the suns out; I had a half day so I spent my lunch with my friends and had loads of fun! So being in a good mood I decided to be nice and write up the next chapter...although the angst is gonna make me feel a bit crummy after, but still! It's for the sake of writing! Anyways, must thank all the nice people who reviewed:  
  
Osiris Lee: *shields self* I promised a happy ending! I really did! Just the chapter before won't be! But glad to know you like my work!  
  
Rowan Girl from mediaminer.org: Well, you'll find out now won't you? Hehe...and yes it will be a happy ending!  
  
Jou: Heh, that's a good loop hole! I love doing that, out smarting someone in a bet by logic, it's so fun to see their faces all surprised and stuff! Hehe...anyways I was laughing when I read it, pretty funny!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yes, there will be an epilogue! I will make it a happy ending! Like I promised! As for the tootsie pop thing...wow...you must have been really bored! I tried to do that, but I ended up forgetting to count, miscounting, or losing my patience and giving up...it's nice to know though, now I can tell everybody about it! Hehe!  
  
DaLizzie: Well, you are angsty! I'm just countering your angstyness! Hey, it's actually a word! Weird...anyways, Essence of Time? Cool...might change the title though...what do you think?  
  
Duenna: Thanks, yeah I'm gonna miss writing it...*sniff sniff* T- T  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Heh...Giant Pocky...*drool* ^^! *blushes* Do you really like it? Good to know, I thought the ritual was a bit rushed, but I wanted to fit it into one chapter...as for Kharue- sama's kohl? *Checks to see that Kharue-sama is still unconscious* *whisper, he was crying, whisper**snicker* Big, brave yami ain't he? He'll wake up any second now to strangle me now I bet! Hehe...anyways, thanks for the plushie! *glomps*  
  
Dragon Masters: Aw...thank you! It's nice to know that I have readers beyond the reviewers! Thanks of liking my fic!  
  
Anime Crazed: of course they'll be back together! I can't bear to separate them at all...well except the couple times in this fic, but other than that! They are destined to be together forever! *hugs Bakura and Ryou plushie*  
  
DreamingChild: SHIT!!!! *runs off to second authoress lair as door finally crack open and sweaty screaming mob pours in* *Hiding under bomb shelter/desk and typing away* Sorry? Hehe, but I promise it will get better...after this chapter...-.-; as for the story? Yeah it'll take convincing, but maybe I'll make it like the Stockholm syndrome or something happens or something, but they will fall in love! As for depressing? Yes, all my stories are most likely to be depressing...I'm a sad, sad girl...-.- ;;  
  
Occi: A sequel? Never thought of that before and your ideas are not bad! Nobody's ideas are! Anyways, dunno, I'll think about that one!  
  
NOTE: this is the last chapter! Yes, the last! There will be an epilogue next, but still this is the official last one! *cries* I'm gonna miss writing this ficcy! It was my baby!!! *rants and raves while crying* Anyways, thank you for being here with me all the time people! I love you all!!!! Vote for whatever fic you want to see next from my bio and be prepared for the angstyness of this chapter! *deranged cackle* Yes, the angst still lives!!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and major angst ***************************************************************** ******************* The moon hung high over the desert skies, shimmering behind the dusky veil of sand and wind. Too the common eye it looked at its fullest, but those who resided in the palace of the Pharaoh knew better. They had one more day until the last of the ritual was to be completed...one more day until they were ripped away from existence of the world they knew...whenever their eyes looked up at the seemingly full moon their hearts fluttered and sweat began to build on their foreheads...one more day was the repeated mantra in their minds. One more day...  
  
No one was more nervous than Bakura, the thief paced the halls of the palace, muttering under his breathe only to run down the hall once more to return to his Ryou, gathering the sweet angel in his arms and covering the pale face with kisses. Ryou only clung to the warm body and quietly accepted them with large teary eyes. Tension caused the thief to snap at anybody else and those dark cold crimson eyes made them all turn away...it was not the eyes themselves, but rather the sheen of tears that covered his eyes. Malik just met the gaze evenly, lavender eyes calm and unworried. It was then Bakura who turned away.  
  
Isis sat at her chair once more, facing the flames when a tanned face looked up at her from the floor. Large lavender eyes stared up lazily at her before he spoke.  
  
"You know that I love you right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know I worry right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know I don't want you to do this ritual right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know I won't stop you right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good"  
  
With that he closed his eyes and let his arms cradle his sun bleached head. After a moment of silence that blanketed them both it was Isis who spoke.  
  
"You know that I love you and worry about you and don't want to do this ritual right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know that I'm still going to do it right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Both met each other's gaze before they went back to lazing like nothing was to happen the next night.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you"  
  
Harsh garnet eyes were closed as the tanned scarred cheek rested on the long silvery mane. Large sea green eyes were wet as the long lashes clung with unshed tears like diamonds. His small hand was cradled in the other's larger one and the sweet mouth rested on the tanned throat, slowly responding to the tomb robber's rare show of emotion.  
  
Both lay on the bed, covers swathed around their figures as the cursed moon let gleaming moon beams light the room. Bakura finally opened his eyes and stared down at Ryou's pale face, drinking in the features again and again, memorizing over and over again the face he loved so much. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest as it clenched with a pain he never felt before. It made his body feel hollow and dead and as he thought of what was to come the next night he felt his breathe taken away. Ryou reached up and caressed the tanned cheek letting cool fingers rake through the ragged silvery locks of his own.  
  
'Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou...don't leave me, don't go away, Gods above can't you see what you're doing to me? Don't you see you're killing me?'  
  
Bakura slowly reached down and traced the circle of gold that lay on the smaller boy's chest, tracing the features of it, feeling the cold metal bite at his skin. How he hated that thing, how he abhorred it! He wanted to rip if from Ryou's neck and smash it, melt it, throw it over a cliff, anything! Anything to stop it from taking Ryou away from him. He tightened his grip on the lithe body next to him and inhaled the sweet delicate scents, relishing the feeling of Ryou's breathe against his neck. With a swallow he tried to wet his lips, but found them dry. Despite that he bent down and kissed Ryou on the lips before letting his hands tangle in the silken locks. Desperately he tasted his Ryou again and again before he let his tears mingle with Ryou's.  
  
That night as the moon rose high above the sky and sealed the fate of the seers and Pharaoh below, it seemed to be mourning, the soft silvery beams of light caressing each soul. It could almost see the pain that they all felt, the fear, the apprehension. As the moon left to the land of the dark and Ra rose above again, the moon let her stars shine brighter as if they were all crying and mourning with the seers as well.  
  
That night neither thief or seer slept, both stayed up, just staring at each other, stealing passionate, desperate kisses and staring up at the fading sky as the overly bright stars faded away and the moon began to fade. They watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon as streaks of bright vibrant pinks and orange painted the sky and dusky pale blues and mauve moved lazily across the slowly coloring canvas of the sky. Bakura drew Ryou closer, if that was possible, and stared up at the gaze of Ra for the last time with his lover. For the first time Bakura felt scared...not just scared, terrified. The very marrow of his bone froze as he chanted over and over again,  
  
'Last sunrise with Ryou, last sunrise with Ryou, last sunrise with Ryou, last...with Ryou...Ryou...last...Sweet Bast above!'  
  
It was then the tomb robber broke down into the arms of his lover as the seer embraced the shaking body and mourned as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning seemed to go both too slow and too fast. Tension was spread so thick in the air it was hard to breathe without shuddering. But somehow before they knew it, the sun began to sink slowly down the horizon and the sky began to turn a dusky blue as the stars began to appear one by one. The harsh heat of the desert disappeared and the chilled winds began to sweep over them, brining biting cold.  
  
In the palace torches were brought to life as they flickered in the hallways yet they were all empty and deserted. The only sign of life coming from seer's hallway where all six seers and the Pharaoh had gathered one last time. They all sat solemn with the glittering gold items either hanging from their necks or in their hands. Bakura sat close by Ryou, still holding the small pale hand in his calloused ones while Malik just calmly sat next to Isis, no emotion flitting across his face or eyes; he seemed somewhat content and impartial. Atemu glanced around and cleared his throat.  
  
"Are we ready? Is everything set?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
An awkward silence hung over the atmosphere until Atemu rose and they all followed suit, standing while their hearts beat against their chest like drums and their mouths grew dry.  
  
"Then let us begin"  
  
One by one they all left the room, following the figure of the Pharaoh, their golden items gleaming like a miniature sun by the torchlight. At last they reached a room which had been specially made for the ritual. A stone figure stood carved before them, imprinted in his sandy body where places where items were to be placed. The one window that was placed in the room gave a full view of the moon as it rose high above them all, facing below the small figures. A stone alter stood before them where stiff parchment had been placed, hieroglyphics painted on the papyrus.  
  
Malik slowly stared at the room, lavender eyes trailing around to each small detail, the incense burners hanging from the ceilings where they emitted a musky scent, the oil lanterns giving off a soft glow, the columns that supported the room itself painted with images of the seers. What a room it was! It held an atmosphere of ancient wisdom, or tragedy and pain, of something that made his bones both shake in fear and bow in awe. Quietly he slipped his hand in Isis's for just a second and gave a brief squeeze before letting go. That was all Isis needed and with a small smile she gave the tiniest of nods and felt her very soul at peace.  
  
Bakura felt his heart ramming at his ribs, he was afraid it'd rip out of his flesh and lay on the floor beating like a drum, but it didn't. His hand tightened their grip on Ryou's to the point of pain, but he didn't seem to notice, Ryou was doing the same. It couldn't be now! It couldn't be! This all had to be a dream, yes a nightmare! It was! He felt his mind screaming as he heard the low chant of the high priest. No! No, No, NO, NO, NO! His whole body seemed to seize up and freeze as he heard the sweet voice of his Ryou joining in and with horror filling his very being tears began to roll down his face.  
  
Set voice seemed to meld with the air as did the others. Somehow it was as if their very being was being poured into the air. Silently Set began to pray to the Gods.  
  
'Great mother Ma'at bring peace to those we leave behind, make them not suffer, bring to them happiness, Great protector Bast, defend with your sword the kingdom we leave for, and Gentle Hathor bring peace to the lovers before you and bring to them no tears of pain...bring them happiness...'  
  
He eyed the face of the thief and to his dismay he could see the tears glittering on the tanned face, eyes shining like the stars he could see from the window. Swallowing hard he continued to chant and watched the Pharaoh walk forth to the alter from which he wrote a few hieroglyphs with the brush and with a small smile he faced the seers before him and bowed his head to them in one last sign of peace. Stepping to the stone figure he placed the puzzle to its engraved space and all the seers watched with amazement as a golden light began to outline his body. Atemu never stopped chanting and oddly enough he didn't seem to mind. The crimson eyes smiled at them and his body relaxed before finally the glow stopped and slowly a transparent copy of Atemu was seen. Giving a bow he slowly disappeared and the puzzle before them glowed. The Pharaoh's soulless body fell to the cold stone floor, eyes closed and voice silenced.  
  
Bakura stared, his eyes wide with shock. Already one gone! Just like that! He watched both amber eyed youths walking to the papyrus and writing before they too placed their items onto the stone figure. Both figures embraced each other as they began to glow a deep earthen green and a faint pale yellow. Their eyes were closed and soon transparent copies of them appeared, smiling at each other before they too were gone, items glowing to make small patches of light dance across the grey floor. One by one, the high priest, the dark haired one all made their way to the alter first where they wrote a few characters and then offered their items to the imposing immobile figure before them. And they too fell on the floor, eyes closed and voice silenced. As each one disappeared the lights from the items grew stronger yet, almost overpowering the lights provided by the lanterns.  
  
Isis stepped forward, he skirt cool against her skin. She turned once to catch a glimpse of Malik and Bakura one last time. The poor tomb robber seemed to be on the verge of breaking down again, but as he met her gaze he straightened. His lips were pressed together and he swiped at the tears. Isis gave a small smile and she too lifted the brush to her hand writing her name upon the yellowed parchment. Somehow even as the body of the seers grew silent, their voices seemed to ring in the room, chanting never ceasing even when both she and Ryou had stopped by now. Taking off the necklace she slowly placed it on the neck of the cut figure before her and she turned. She was glowing, she could tell. Her eyes were locked with lavender ones. Aquamarine and lavender, meeting each other, understanding something only they could. She felt the slightest of pulls and slowly she felt a dark haze blocking her view. It was painless, almost cool. And as she felt herself being pulled away to something unearthly she let her eyes fall shut and the last thing she saw was bright lavender piercing her body.  
  
"Bakura"  
  
He turned to see his beloved Ryou smiling sadly at him, cool hands touching his cheeks.  
  
"Bakura listen to me"  
  
He didn't say anything, just stared down with pained garnet orbs.  
  
"Bakura, when I'm up there, when I'm ready to go, you have to put the ring in its place."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Ryou smiled again and placed a sweet kiss on Bakura lips, tasting the salty tears mixed with Bakura's own taste. Tears began to sting his eyes but he blinked them away.  
  
"You will know when you do...I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Bakura echoed and he watched as Ryou went to the alter and placed the last of the seer's names to it. He walked to the stone figure before him from where six items lay glowing before him. It awed him to see such beauty and power from such small items. Facing Bakura he slowly began to say the last words to the ritual, the ring clutched in his hands.  
  
"With the power blessed to me by Ra I offer the Gods my soul to save light from darkness and the item before me from which another soul shall live, I implore to the great power of Bast to lay her protection in the realm from which we live and bring to the innocent to gift of peace so mote it be."  
  
With the last words uttered from the ritual Ryou felt a tug in the deepest heart of him and as the pure light that had enfolded him when he began to chant glow brighter he let out a small smile. It was painless; almost welcoming as he felt himself being lifted to somewhere else. As he began to close his eyes he felt someone lift his body which he didn't know had fallen. Opening his eyes he looked up at Bakura, the item still in his limp hands.  
  
The large sea green eyes began to droop but Bakura shook the younger boy awake again. Ryou smiled sweetly and as the tears began to drip onto the pale skin Ryou spoke in a whisper.  
  
"Do not be afraid Bakura; once the ring is placed in its place you will feel no pain. Bakura...I...I love you. I love you more than anything, even life. We will meet once more. I vow to you with my last dying breathe I will see you again...do not forget me my love for the next time you open your eyes to this world again I will be by your side to aide you. Do not lose hope and remember my promise...do not forget it! We will meet again love, always again..."  
  
Ryou's voice dropped off and Bakura quickly ran his hands through the silken locks one last time before he too spoke in a whisper as if afraid that if he spoke any louder Ryou might disappear quicker.  
  
"I will remember, always. I vow to you on my very soul I will not think of anything else but your promise of us. I will see you again may it be a thousand years or till the Gods tear my soul and feed my heart to Ammit, I will see you again. I...I...I will never forget, never."  
  
Bakura felt his voice become choked off as he felt the lithe body in his arms growing limper by the second and as he could see that his love was disappearing from the earthly world, he bent down and sealed his vow with one last kiss from which the sweetness of Ryou over powered the salty tears that mingled in his mouth. As he felt the body grow limp he opened his eyes and looked at the dead face of his love. The pale sweet face relaxed as he had fallen asleep, the silken hair framing it. The long lashes rested on the cheeks and the sweet mouth from which he had stolen the last breath were still stained a rosy red, but what made his heart break was that the ring which lay on his beloved chest did not rise as the breathe of life no more passed through him...Ryou was dead...  
  
Drawing in a ragged breathe he brought the body close to him, savoring the still warmth that the body held. He breathed in the dying scent as he chanted the name over and over again in his mind. Sobbing, he quietly pleaded for his love to awake, smoothing away the soft moon light locks. Ryou just lay there in shi arms, limp and pale. The lovely sea green eyes he loved did not flutter open nor did the sweet breathe of light pass through the small nose...Ryou was gone...wailing in heart ache the thief pressed his face into the soft long locks and began to rock back and forth, trying to bring comfort to his own soul. He glanced at the golden ring that lay unmoving in the limp pale hands. The eye was glowing faintly and as he laid the sweet body on the cold stone floors he rose on shaky legs, his mind overtaking his heart. He mechanically placed the ring into the last space. Suddenly an overwhelming light flared out from all seven items and Bakura felt a tug in his heart. In surprise he tried to open his eyes but found that he wasn't able to, instead he felt his self begin pulled and pushed in several directions, wind buffeting his body and whipping his hair across his cheeks.  
  
When finally he felt his body land on the floor again he opened his eyes and to his surprise he found himself in a stone room, no alter, no stone statue, nothing but a room. Surprised he blinked and rose quickly, and tried to open the door before him only to find it stuck. Bewildered he tried hopelessly to open the door but stopped when he heard a whisper of a voice echo in the empty chamber.  
  
".... I vow to you with my last dying breathe I will see you again... We will meet again love, always again..."  
  
~*~  
  
Bright lavender orbs stared down at the body before him and smiled wistfully. The seven items had stopped glowing and he felt safe enough to come close to the statue. He saw the ragged silvery hair spread out, fanned beneath his head and he garnet eyes closed, the tear track still glistening in the dim light. He smiled and watched as all the bodies of the soulless ones slowly become transparent like their souls had become and slowly disappear.  
  
'Bakura...you shall now wait in the ring until your vow has been fulfilled...you shall see your Ryou once more...I can promise you that...'  
  
Making his way to the alter he picked up the brush and with that he wrote the last sentence to the parchment,  
  
"And as the sacrifice had been made and the souls sacrificed, there was only one soul left and he would be the keeper of the items...Malik Ishtar, Guardian of the Souls." ***************************************************************** ******************* Um...damn that was long! And crappy too! Okay, this was definatly not a good ending and I'm sorry!!! Well...for both being crappy and killing almost all of them off!!! *runs to hide* Please don't hurt me!!! *sniff* it's done! Well, actually there's the epilogue to come, but other than that, it's done! My baby's done and over with! I'm going to miss it!  
  
Oh and as for the Guardian of the Souls thing? I know Malik's supposed to be a tomb guardian, but for here he's sort of like Shaadi, only less freaky and cuter! I know it's supposed to be Shaadi, but I couldn't fit him in the story, sorry!  
  
I hope you liked this better than I did! I really do! Anyways, please vote for a fic you want to read next and please read and review! Thank you for supporting me and my fics all the way through! I love you all!! *throws to the readers and reviewers Ryou and Bakura plushies and pixie sticks* Ja minna-san!!! ^_^ 


	29. Happily Forever After

Hello people! Here's is the epilogue for Sign of the Seer...after this it will be officially over...T-T...I wanted to get this posted up as soon as possible so while I sit here moisturizing my face I'm typing snippets of it up! And yes, I got not very happy reviews...*paddles to computer since all reviews contained tears and has flooded second top secret authoress lair* Now for the comments!  
  
Dreigon: You know I got asked that question before, and I don't think I will...I don't know what I would do for a sequel but if someone gives me an idea I might think about it...  
  
Chibi-Claire: Thanks!  
  
Dragon Masters: Yes, definatly, I will not stop writing! I love writing and it really takes a lot of stress off of me, especially this year!  
  
BlingBling021: thanks! I will!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thanks! *takes shield and chocolate...uses shield to fend of rabid mad reviewers* O_o...I think Kharue-sama was too out of it! He's a uke now! Odd...Nanashi's uke! *twitches* Oh, um sorry about making your cry...uh...tissue? *offers super tissue* Thank you so much for being such a great reviewer for me! I love you!!!! *glomps and gives enough pocky to take over the world... (Don't give any to Nanashi...remember the sugar incident?)...bonks Kharue-sama on the head with evil Latin book of Doom and knocks him out again...* that should take care of that ne? Anyways, thank you!!!!  
  
ElektraJolt: Thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu: You reviewed before? And I didn't get it?! *feels extremely guilty* I'm sorry! *sobs* But I'm glad you liked it~! ^^! I'm sorry about begin a cold, cruel, mean, black hearted, ripping apart loving bishies authoress, but it had to be done! It adds to the non-existent plot! Yes, behold the plot! *reveals on a silken cushion a piece of lint*...eh...there was a plot there! I swear there was! At least...there was a long time ago...T-T...I have no life...Anyways! Don't cry! *hands super tissues* Use them well! I'm glad you liked the ceremony bit, I actually didn't like it all that much, and I thought it was a bit rushed. By the way...where's Eden's Rising epilogue?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *wails like banshee* I miss it!!!! I want to read it!!! *sniffle* will you really put me in prolonged suspense? *gives puppy eyes Property of Ryou Bakura (™)* Vows of Dying Breathe? Did I put it in there? If I did, I did it sort of unconsciously, I got carried away by the writing...hehe...gomen ne. I often do that...I go back to read the chapter and I'm completely like, wow! Where did that come from? Yeah, I'm messed up...but thank you for reviewing!!! *gives chocolate, pixie sticks, plushie of every character in ficcy, sugar, and lots of other sweetness* Update soon!  
  
VampssAmby10210: No problem! Its okay, most people didn't vote anyways so I'll most likely vote by myself...  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Yay! Piccy!!! Well...to come that is. Anyways, it's nice to know that you like this story and sorry about making you cry...again...and again...yeah...*hands ten boxes of super tissues and a mop* I'm guessing that your room's pretty much flooded by now...-.-;...anyways, I really want to thank you for always reviewing my fics! I love you!!!! *glomps a thousand times* and your always so kind to me! *Gives popsicles and plushies and posters of BxR along with chocolate, sugar, and cotton candy!* I can't say it enough to you, thank you!!!! *One final glomp and knocks you unconscious* @.@  
  
Voice-sama: Last chapter...it's not even an official chapter really; it's an epilogue...its over!!! *sobs and breaks down for the twentieth time today* *sniffle* sorry...but, enjoy it!  
  
LaDy SaSaMi7: It will be happy! I have to make up for the unhappiness in the previous chapter! And thank you for not making me run away from rabid fan girls!  
  
DreamingChild: HOT! HOT! HOT! *runs around like a chicken whose head is cut off* I'M SORRY!!!! *jumps into lake* *sigh* It will be happy! I promised! Just for you I'll make it all nice and fluffy too! Yes, I can write fluff...amazing ain't it? After all that angst...fluff!  
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you! *hands tissue* yeah I know what you mean...I'm gonna miss this fic! Thanks you!  
  
Well folks, this is the last chapter/epilogue thing...I want to thank everybody who read this fic and reviewed for me! This has been the most productive and longest one I've written! *throws out more pixie sticks along with sugar and other sweet goodness, I would give out pocky, but I ate it all...^^;* Please vote for a fic from my bio and look for the next fic I'll put up! Thank you everybody, I love you all!!!!  
  
Warning: Last one I'll ever put up for this fic, thank the Gods! Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and Fluff! (With a capital F!) And some angst in the beginning...couldn't resist...^^; ***************************************************************** ******************* It was cold...  
  
Cold and dark...  
  
He was lonely...there was nothing to do...  
  
Only a room with cold stone walls and wooden floors where he slept when he wanted to...  
  
Where was Ryou? Shouldn't he have been with Ryou right now? Or Malik? Or maybe that wretched Isis?  
  
...oh wait...they were dead...that's right, he'd seen all but one of them die...Malik was probably dead too...how many years had it been? Or maybe it was only a couple of hours...he couldn't tell...not that he really cared...he wanted his Ryou back that was all...  
  
"I vow to you with my last dying breathe I will see you again...We will meet again love, always again..."  
  
The ghostly voice echoed over and over again, the sweet voice was all he had left of his Ryou...his Ryou was dead, beautiful sea green eyes closed forever and that sweet pale face never to blush again under his gaze. He had seen those lips part slightly as he offered his last breathe to Bakura to take...he was a thief after all, that was what he did in life...well he was a thief...a long time ago...  
  
~*~  
  
Ragged silvery hair lay fanned out on a smooth wooden floor, the sheer color of it shining in brilliance. Dulled garnet eyes stared out into space, tanned fingers drumming against the cold floors, the cold no longer bothered him...it was always there, always perpetual. He let one hand touch his cheek only to be met by smooth skin...he wasn't surprised. There was a scar but he had found out that after years, or what seemed like years at least, in this little room seemed to take away bit by bit what he was a long time ago. First was his scar, one line by one, followed by the rest that littered his body. He figured that his tan was to go soon, then maybe his hair would grow...he only hoped that his eyes stayed the same color. He could go back to being tan again and he could cut his hair off when he got out...well, if he got out. He didn't miss his scars, it left his body smooth and unmarred, rather like his Ryou's skin had been, so soft and silken to the touch.  
  
Ryou...  
  
His garnet eyes flashed once and slowly he sat up, one side of his face tinged red for lying so long on the floor in one position. Ryou cause this all...it was all Ryou's fault! If that damned brat never came into his life he'd be out in the desert thieving to his heart's content! But, no! He had to interfere!  
  
"Anubis condemn you to the jaws of Ammit seer!"  
  
He growled out in a feral voice, echoes running through the room so it seemed as if he had multiplied. With hands made into fist he slammed them into the stone wall, feeling his knuckles split. Warm blood began to spill down and paint the dark wooden floors. Screaming oaths and swears he smashed his body into the walls, in hopes of making them crash down but to no avail. When all strength left him he collapsed and wept, blood and tears mingling; salt from the tears stinging his wounds.  
  
'Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, you damned seer...why did you leave me you fool...you were supposed to live damnit! You were supposed to be here and we're supposed to be living happily ever after...happily ever after...'  
  
He rocked back and forth and tried to calm himself by singing old lullaby's and soon he feel asleep again in the darkened room, the cold slowly freezing his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat bolt up...something was wrong...or not wrong but different. What was it? Desperately looking around he saw to his surprise that slowly the walls were disappearing, fading as if they had never existed. Then he saw that the floor too was fading and by the minute feeling less solid...  
  
He began to panic...how was this possible?! Then of course he had been stuck in a room for how long now? Maybe he was finally losing it! Yes, that was it! He was just hallucinating! With a shaky laugh he tried to stand only to find that the floor had utterly faded away and all that was left was black space, darker than the room had ever been. And as he fell, Bakura only closed his eyes and hoped for a quick death and maybe, just maybe he'd see his Ryou once more...  
  
~*~  
  
With a groan he opened his eyes and closed them at the immense light that seemed to fill his head. When he opened them again the first thing he saw was green...beautiful sea green eyes that peered at him from a set of thick lashes. His breathe caught at his throat and he let out a choked gasp. Large green eyes with long silvery hair...oh good Gods!  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He smiled at Bakura, a small sweet smile that he had not seen in...in...Gods knows how long! Ryou smile broadened and he let his pale milky fingers touch his cheek and Bakura smiled too. He crushed the lithe body to his own and savored the warmth that was emitted from the youth. He smelt the sweet delicate scent he had so longed for and most of all he had his angel back in his arms.  
  
'Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou'  
  
It became a chant in his head he could not get rid of.  
  
'You're back! Sweet Hathor, how long has it been?'  
  
He silently asked himself, only this time he got an answer back.  
  
'3000 years Bakura, for 3000 years you have been trapped in the ring as a spirit and finally you were set free when the vow I made was fulfilled, oh Gods! Bakura I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!'  
  
Bakura didn't bother asking how or why Ryou could talk to him through thought, he was too busy raining the soft pale face with kisses, fingering the silky locks and letting tears mingle with Ryou's.  
  
'You're back! Almighty Ra! 3000 years?! What happened to Malik? Or Isis?'  
  
'They'll be back...soon their Ba will come back to this world'  
  
Bakura sat back with Ryou on his lap and in his arms as they used to and he stared out at Ryou's perfect milky face. With a gentle still calloused finger he traced the silvery locks hanging by the face, the smooth unblemished face and finally those full pouty lips and he gently leaned forward to lean his forehead against the others.  
  
"I love you"  
  
He stated, looking deep into those large clear sea green eyes. Ryou returned the sentiment and slowly leaned even closer to place a soft chaste kiss to those thin lips.  
  
"Every moment my Ba wandered the earth I thought only of you and how much you had suffered to be imprisoned into the ring, and every night I dreamt of us together as I had vowed."  
  
Smiling slightly he placed a small hand onto the still lightly tanned skin.  
  
"I love you Bakura as the wind loves the desert, never apart, always one, forever we will be together, always forever."  
  
Bakura smiled again, and brought the small body close to him and let his cheek rest on the silvery crown of hair as he breathed in the soft delicate scent.  
  
"I like that idea...forever..."  
  
"Forever" ***************************************************************** ******************* Done! *sigh* fluff! Yes it's short, yes it wasn't much fluff, and yes it's very ambivalent, but I wanted it that way, almost no sense of time, just their together again, and that's all they care about...*sigh* sweet...anyways, please read and review and vote! Thank you for supporting me all the way with this fic and I love you all!!! Thank you again for the great success and I finally close this story, Adieu!  
  
~And they lived happily forever after~ 


End file.
